Pokémon: Aureolin Version
by princessbisket
Summary: Finally at the age of 18, Aureolin is now ready to start his dream traveling the world. He's expected things might get tough, but wasn't prepared to take on such a cruel and evil organization while dealing with some issues gong on his end. Somewhat based on HG/SS, but with a twist and added in my own OCs.
1. Let's Go!

It was 8:00am and a start of a new day for 18 year old boy. Finally able to leave the small town of New Bark and explore the new beautiful world before him. Nerves and excitement might have kept him up most of the night, but he was finally able to get some sleep. He was wondering what starter should to get. They all seemed interesting. He was studying for his journey ever since he was young, so he hoped he was ready. Aureolin wasn't really interested in being the champion, but he figured he would see how far he can get. He lived in an average house with his dad. There was nothing wrong with it in Aureolin's eyes. He was just ready to leave it. Aureolin was going to miss his father and everyone here, but he knew he was ready to leave. Besides, he knew that he could come back here anytime.

"Aureolin, wake up! You're supposed to get a Pokémon from Elm today!" his dad called out. He grumbled.

"Okay dad." He shouted back. Slowly opening his yellow eyes, Aureolin got up, got dressed in what he usually wore, which was just blue jeans with a belt, His black boots, and a shirt with a jacket. It was pretty plain, but Aureolin liked it that way. He did however, put black gloves that had his fingers show. After that, he just slid a comb though his hair just to untangle it. He got his hair somewhat neat, but left it spiky in fount of his face and behind his head. Aureolin quickly ate his breakfast. After he was done, he put on his pokégear and bag and was ready to go. He believed he got everything. Change of clothes, deodorant, wallet, bandages, cut ointment, a comb, snacks, his type match-up book, toothbrush and paste. He was ready to leave now.

"Good luck on your journey," his father said.

"Thanks. I'll see you later dad," Aureolin said. His father felt a bit lonely now realizing that he was going to be the only one in this house, but knew he has to be a big boy and do what he wants. Besides, he's 18. He can't order his son around anymore. Also, Aureolin wasn't much company and always had neighbors he could talk to.

Aureolin walked out the house and went to go get her friend, Snow, but she was already out in front of his house. Snow was his close childhood friend. He and Snow decided to travel together when they were little. Snow wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet with Pokémon. All she knew is that she wanted to see the world and learn about Pokémon. She had her Pokémon out walking with her. Today was a nice day to start their journey. Always was it windy, but it was still warm considering. It was also a little cloudy, but the sun was still able to shine through.

"Good morning Aureolin," She said.

"Morning. Looks like your first Pokémon already."

Snow smiled at her Pokémon and nodded. "Yep. I got him early this morning. He's Darian the cyndaquil. Isn't he cute?"

Aureolin blankly stared at Darian. "…Uh. Yeah. Sure."

"So have you got your Pokémon yet?"

"I'm getting him now."

Snow crossed her arms. "Man, you're so slow. Better hurry before all the Pokémon from professor Elm is gone."

Aureolin sighed. "All right then. I'll see you later." He didn't think all of them would be gone. After all, it's only eight o'clock. Who would be up, besides Snow, to get a Pokémon so early in the morning?

"Wait! Before you go, I have something I have to tell you." She called someone to come over. After awhile another girl showed up with an eevee, which looked protective of her master. Aureolin has never seen around here before. She looked completely different then Snow. She had short, blonde hair, which was curled up starting at the end of her chin and was covered up in a baggy hoodie and jeans, while Snow had long black hair and was wearing a tank top and shorts. But Aureolin thought nothing more on it, sense he was nothing like Snow as well. He guessed Snow likes people that weren't like her better. This new girl seemed be frightened by Aureolin. She wasn't anywhere close to him and wasn't even looking at him.

"Aureolin, this is Amber. Amber this is Aureolin," Snow said. That name did sound familiar to him. Aureolin waved at Amber, but she did not respond. "I'm going to traveling with her instead if that's okay. She doesn't feel comfortable traveling around with boys and doesn't want to travel by herself. All her other friends already left, so all she has is me to travel with. Is this okay with you? I know we promised and all…" Snow said.

Aureolin felt a little betrayed at first, but then decided that he would rather travel alone then with two girls, one which seemed to hate him already. Besides, he liked doing his own thing anyways. Though, there was still a little bit of him that wanted someone to travel with.

"It's fine. I'd like to travel by myself anyways," Aureolin said. He was smiling, but it was obvious to Snow he was scared to travel by himself. It was understandable. After all, who would want to have no one to talk to or have your back if you're in trouble?

"Okay, good luck," Snow said. After that they waved goodbye and Snow and Amber dashed off, while Aureolin went to get his first Pokémon.

When Aureolin was about to open the door, he bumped into a man who was a couple inches taller than him with long black hair and sharp gray eyes. Aureolin move back about a foot or two, and then looked away from the guy.

"S-sorry about that," Aureolin said.

"Watch where you're going, moron!" he shouted. Then the man pushed Aureolin aside and ran off. What a jerk, Aureolin thought. Then professor Elm ran out.

"Wait! Come back! I need to ask you a favor!" he shouted. But the guy didn't even turn around. Elm sighed.

"Excuse me… professor?" Aureolin said. Elm turned around and looked at Aureolin.

"Oh, hello. What is it that you're here for?" he asked.

"I'm here for my first Pokémon."

"Oh, then you must be the last one." It seems Snow was right when she said that he should've gotten up earlier. Now he wasn't going to have a choice. Well that's fine, he will like whatever Pokémon he gets.

"Well then follow me. I'll give you your first Pokémon." Elm and Aureolin then walked into Elm's lab. The professor then grabbed the pokeball and gave it to Aureolin.

"That will be your first Pokémon. Go ahead and let it out of its pokeball." Elm said. Aureolin then let out his Pokémon. His first pokémon was totodile. Aureolin was surprised that this Pokémon was left. It looked pretty cool. Maybe the other Pokémon were more popular then totodile. Whatever the reason was, Aureolin felt pretty lucky that this Pokémon was still there for him.

"That's a totodile, so would you like to give her a nickname?" Elm asked. So it was a she. Aureolin wondered what would be a good name for a female totodile. He just gave up and went with the first thing that popped in his brain.

"How does Croc sound?" he asked the totodile. It looked like she liked the name to Aureolin. He smiled a bit. "Alright, Croc it is then." Croc seemed really excited, which Aureolin was glad to see. He was also relived Croc wasn't mean or out of control. Aureolin and Croc started each other in the eyes. Then Aureolin reach out a hand to pet him.

"Uh, I wouldn't d-"Elm started to say. But it was too late. The totodile had already bit Aureolin. He started waving his arm to shave Croc off and yelled, "Get it off!" Elm just face palmed and tried not to laugh at what was happening. Aureolin noticed that what he was doing wasn't working, he punched him as hard as he can in the nose, and that finally got Croc to fall to the floor.

"…Is she okay?" Aureolin asked. Aureolin was now worried about her because Croc wasn't moving at all. He felt so bad now.

The professor looked over at Croc and Aureolin and nodded.

"Yes he's fine. Just return him in his pokeball and give him to me," professor Elm said.

Aureolin put Croc in his pokeball and gave it to the professor. Then they went over to a machine and Elm placed the pokeball on it and returned it to Aureolin. When he let Croc back out, he came out looking fine. Aureolin smiled in relief when he saw that she was okay, but kept his distance while holding his hand.

"Totodile's are very troublesome. They like to bite things, so it's best to watch them," Elm said. Aureolin frowned a bit and backed away from Croc a bit more. He thought he figured out why Croc was the last pokémon here. "Though, I'm sure if you train her right, she'll be very trustworthy friend, and to do that, I'd think it be best to let her walk beside you one in awhile, as well as future pokémon. That way, you two can see the world together." Aureolin sighed a bit. Elm wanted a troublesome pokémon like Croc to walk around? But it would be best for him and Croc if they got along. Croc did look very apologetic to Aureolin, so maybe they could try to get along.

"Ah, right! I would like to ask you a favor. I was going to ask that last fellow that left to help me out, but he seemed to be in a hurry," Elm said.

"Why can't one your aids help you out?" Aureolin asked. He didn't mean to sound rude or anything, he would just like to get his journey started.

"Err…well, I only have a short amount of help here and we're all very busy. Listen, you don't have to go to terribly far, just a little north of Cherrygrove city is all. I'll give you something for your help, so well you do it?" Elm asked. Aureolin lets out a sigh. That well take quite some time doing his favor, but this guy is the one that made this all possible, so he figured he'd help.

"Alright, I'll help you," Aureolin said.

"Great! All you have to do is get an egg from a guy called Mr. Pokemon. Like I said, he's a little north of Cherrygrove. If you need anything, you can call me anytime," Elm said. After that they exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes as Aureolin left.

When he left, he figured that he should show his dad what he got. Well mostly, he just wanted to fix his wound. It was really bothering him.

"Hey, want to go visit dad before we leave?" he asked Croc. She smiled and shouted happily at him. Aureolin smiled a bit when he saw this.

"Alright, but don't bite anything," he commanded. He then started walking toward the house. Croc stood there and stared at him for a moment before she followed her trainer. When Aureolin got to his house his dad was sitting down on the couch watching TV. His eyes never left the TV once Aureolin came in.

"Hey, I didn't think I'd see you back this soon," his dad said.

"Well, I just got my pokémon from the professor and I wanted to introduce you two," Aureolin said. He didn't look at his dad but just watched what was on TV.

His dad glanced over at them then back at the TV. "Cool, what'd you name him?"

Aureolin grabbed it his hand. "Croc… I named her Croc."

"Oh, nice. I'm sure you two will make a great team."

"…Well, I'm going to do something real quick and then leave."

"Alright." After that, Aureolin ran upstairs to his room. Croc stared at the TV, then his dad. His dad looked at her and waved. Croc waved back then after that, wondered what her trainer was up to, so she went up the stairs and found an open door where she peered inside. There she found Aureolin, at his desk wrapping his wound. Croc didn't move from the door, and just watched him. She felt the uneasiness from him ever since he bit him. Croc didn't mean to hurt him. She just never had someone try to pet her before.

When Aureolin finished cleaning and wrapping his wound, he noticed Croc and smiled. Then he walked over to her and knelt down front of her. Croc slowly walked up to Aureolin. He just watched as she came up to him and hugged his hand, then instantly pulled it away. Croc backed up a bit and looked back up at him.

"…It still hurts," he said quietly. He looked away, feeling a bit weak for doing that. Croc turned his eyes away from him with a sad look. "But it's okay. It's nothing I can't handle. We'll still travel together, okay?" Aureolin looked back at Croc, and then Croc came and tackle hug her trainer which made him jump at first, but then he slowly wrapped his arm around her. "Let's get going." He got up while carrying Croc was in his arms and started to walk to Mr. Pokemon.


	2. Cherrygrove's Guide

Amber and Snow left Amber's house after they visited her parents. They arrived in Cherrygrove not too long ago, and are ready to move on.

"Hey Amber, you and Princess look like you are getting the hang of things," Snow said. Amber smiled a bit.

"Thanks. Though, you're not doing too bad yourself. The way you and Darian handled that Rattata was amazing," Amber said.

Snow giggled. "You really think so? Hey I know! Let's have a pokémon battle! What do you say, Amber?"

"Of course! Let's go Princess!" The eevee jumped in front of her trainer.

"Go Darian!" Snow's cyndaquil jumped ahead of her trainer.

"Darian, Tackle attack!" Snow said. Darian charged toward Princess.

"Sand-Attack!" Snow said. Princess blinded Darian with sand that made him stop before he could hit her. Darian tried to get the irritating sand out of his eyes. "Now, Tackle attack!" Princess came charging toward Darian.

"Move, Darian!" But it was too late, as Darian got hit by Princess and got knocked back quite a ways.

"Use Tackle again, Princess!" She charged after Darian again.

"Smokescreen Darian!" Princess was blasted with smoke just about to hit Darian again when she was blasted with smoke. "Now, tackle!" Darian then hit Princess a few feet away. Amber bit her lip and looked worried.

"Again, Darian. Tackle!" Just before Darian was about to hit Princess, Snow quickly shouted, "Move left now!" Princess leapt out of the way before she was hit, and Darian face planted into the ground. Snow gasped. "Now, use tackle to your right!" Darian was just back to his feet when he was hit again. Darian wasn't getting up after that hit, so Snow returned him inside his pokéball. She let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess we need to train more," Snow said.

"That was a good battle, Snow. I had fun," Amber said.

"I did too." They both walked to the pokécenter and healed their pokémon.

Croc just defeated another wild pokémon.

"Great job Croc!" Aureolin said. Croc jumped up and down happily. Aureolin wondered how she was able to have so much energy even when she looked so beat up. They continued to walk, and once they were out of the tall grass, they were finally able to see Cherrygrove in sight with no worries of running into more wild pokémon. They arrived into the city tired and scratched up. There were a lot of flowers planted here and you could smell them as you enter the city. Snow ran out of the pokécenter to Aureolin. Darian ran up to Croc and they started playing with each other.

"Hey Aureolin! I've been waiting for you to get here. What took you so long?" Snow asked.

"I've been training Croc… Why were you waiting for me?" Aureolin asked.

"I wanted to see what kind of pokémon you got from the professor. So that's him, huh?" She looked over at Croc. "He's pretty cute! But not as cute as Darian."

"I named her Croc…"

"Oh. It's nice to meet you Croc." She wave at Croc, and then Croc waved back at her. "Well, we should go now. Good luck you two." Snow waved them goodbye and left. Darian said his goodbyes to Croc as well before running back to his trainer. Amber and Princess dashed after her after Snow was gone.

Then an old man turned up with his hands behind his back.

"You're a rookie trainer, aren't you? I can tell," he said.

"Er…Hello?" Aureolin said.

"That's okay! Everybody's a rookie at some point." Aureolin just kept quiet while he kept on talking. "If you like, I can teach you a few things. Follow me."

"That's okay… I'd like to learn things on my own. Thanks for the offer t-"

"Ah nonsense! I'd be easier for you if I taught you the basics. Now follow me," the old man said, interrupting Aureolin. Then he started to dash off, but then went back to Aureolin and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you aren't wearing running shoes. I'll try to go slow as possible, do try to keep up." He ran off again. Aureolin crossed his arms and glared at him.

"_I could easily keep up with you old man, I just don't see the point in doing so,"_ he thought. He walked toward the old man with his arms still crossed. They stood in fount the pokécenter.

"This is a Pokémon Center. They heal your Pokémon in no time at all," the old man said.

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know, later," Aureolin said. He started toward the building. The old man ran in front of him.

"No. There is still more to show you. Please follow me." Aureolin sighed, and continued to follow him. The old man showed and explained to him the pokémart, the next route, the sea, and then his house. Aureolin was debating on if he should just leave him or not, and wasn't paying attention to what he was saying until he reached his house.

"Here… It's my house!" the old man said.

"Why are you showing me your house?" Aureolin asked.

"For your effort keeping up with me, I'll give you my running shoes! They're still warm."

"No thank you." The old man laughed, which made Aureolin give him a puzzling look.

"Got you, didn't I? Don't worry, these are brand new!" He handed Aureolin some new shoes.

"It's fine really. I already got a pair of shoes in my bag."

"Ah, but these are Running Shoes! Besides, you could never have too many pairs of shoes!" Aureolin sighed and said, "Fine." Then, he took the shoes.

The old man then went back inside his house.

"_Finally, he's gone," _he thought. Aureolin went to the pokécenter to heal Croc, and he cleaned himself up a bit as well.


	3. Where's Mr Pokemon?

Amber just defeated a young boy. "Oh man, I lost to a girl," he whined. After he paid Amber, she ran off without saying a word. Snow ran to catch up with her.

"Hey wait up!" Snow said. "It looks as though you and Princess can handle anything that comes your way." Amber looked at Snow.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah! So even if we had a guy in the group, we could handle him, so why not let Aureolin join the group?"

Amber just ignored the question and walked faster.

"Come on Amber! He's really nice and-"

"I don't care!" Amber said, interrupting Snow. Snow sighed in defeat. There was nothing that she could say to change her mind now. Though, she knew that she wasn't always like this. Snow remembers the first time they meet, she was way more outgoing and confident, but ever since that day with her ex boyfriend, that's when things really changed with her. She wished that she could've prevented it or could help her, but she can't.

Aureolin was done at the Pokémon Center and was continuing on his way to Mr. Pokémon, but then he was stopped by the tall guy at Professor Elm's lab. He looked serious as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." He said.

"Why?" Aureolin asked.

"Cause I guessed that you were getting a new Pokémon at that guys place and decided to wait for you here to get back at you for what you did earlier!"

Aureolin had a confused look on his face. "…What did I do?"

"You know what you… Whatever! Go Pokémon!" He sent out his Pokémon, which was a Chikorita. "What the fuck is that? A weed?" he shouted. The Chikorita made a sad sound and looked at this owner when he said that.

"That looks nothing like a weed," Aureolin thought.

"Well moron, aren't you going to send out your Pokémon, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" he asked.

Aureolin sighed. "Let's do this Croc." But Croc was already cheering up the Chikorita and not paying attention to Aureolin's words.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're battling now! Attack it!" He yelled at it. Chikorita whined and looked at his trainer and back at Croc. He continued yelling, "Damn it, didn't you hear me? You stupid weed, use your tackle attack now!"

Chikorita looked sadly at Croc before hitting it with a tackle.

"Croc!" Aureolin shouted. Croc sprung right back up and just stared at the Chikorita.

The guy grinned. "Alright, now use your tackle again!" he said.

"Scratch attack!" Aureolin said. Croc and Chikorita ran toward each other, but in the end, Croc scratched Chikorita which made it stop in its tracks. They stared at each other before the man shouted, "hit it with tackle now!" The Chikorita charged after Croc again with her teary eyes closed, but Croc quickly dodged her, and tried to warn her to stop, but it was too late and she rammed into a fence and got knocked out.

"Useless weed!" He angrily shouted. "And we had a type advantage too." He returned the Chikorita.

"Well me and Croc have been training a lot before we got here, so I guess it was a bit unfair," Aureolin said.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," he said. He then left angrily to the pokecenter. Croc looked over at the pokeball that the man clinched tightly.

"…You okay, Croc?" Aureolin asked. Croc looked at him with a frown. He didn't want to force Croc to fight, because he could tell that she cared for that Pokémon, but Aureolin didn't really have a choice.

"Sorry about that. I'll never force you to fight that Pokémon again, okay?" Croc nodded in understanding and walked ahead of Aureolin and looked back at him to show him they should get a move on. He smiled a bit and they walked on.

After dealing with that guy, Aureolin left the city. After he got out of a patch of grass just outside the city, he found a house. He knocked on the door, and a happy old man walked out.

"Hello there, young man. It's so nice of you to visit me. Most people come here to visit Mr. Pokémon, but you come here to visit me, right?"

"Well actually…" Aureolin started to say.

"That is really nice of you. I shall give a gift to a nice person like you!" He gave him some sort of bag. "Did you see that apricorn tree outside my house? Well with that bag, you can carry apricorns and give them to a guy named Kurt and he'll make you a special kind of pokeball for you," he said.

"…Okay. Thanks," Aureolin said.

"No problem kid! Come back to visit anytime!" Aureolin just went to the tree while the old man was watching him. He gave Aureolin the thumbs up for him to take the apricorn. Aureolin took the apricorn and left, which made the old man feel lonely again.

Aureolin went to the left when there was two ways to go and found two boys blocking the path. Then he saw that man again walk up to them.

"Move it!" he demanded.

"No way! We are battling here! Go away!" one boy said. They continued to battle after that.

"Fine, if you won't move, I'll force my way though," the man said. After that he shoved the Hoothoot and Pidgey that were battling aside and continued on his way. The boys both yelled, "Hey!" at him and called him a jerk. Aureolin appeared up behind them and they both turned to face him.

"Go away we are battling here!" a boy said.

"…Whatever," Aureolin said. "If they aren't done soon I'll just do what he did," he thought to himself. He left them and went the other way that had tall grass. He soon arrived at a dead end with a house at the end. He knocked on the door and was told to come in. Aureolin went inside the house and found two men inside.

"Ah, you must be Aureolin! I'm Mr. Pokémon. Professor Elm told me you were coming! Let me get you what you came here for!" he said. He then quickly got the egg and gave it to Aureolin. Then the old man talked.

"So your name is Aureolin? I can see you have a lot of potential. You have just gotten that Pokémon and I can tell that Totodile likes you a lot." Aureolin looked at Croc and she smiled at him and jumped up and down. "My name is professor Oak. I came here to visit my good friend Mr. Pokémon, and you came here at a good time. I would like you to have this." Oak handed him a Pokedex. Aureolin looked at it with a confused look. "It's a Pokedex. It records data on Pokémon you have seen and catch." He grinned happily when he heard that. "Well I must get back to the Goldenrod Radio tower, but before I go Aureolin, I'll give you my number, just so we can contact each other." After that they exchanged numbers. Then Oak said his good-byes and left, and Aureolin did the same. Once outside, he checked out the Pokedex he got on Croc and all the other surrounding Pokémon in the area.


	4. Rocky's Rock Hard!

Aureolin returned to Professor Elm's lab and gave him the egg. He took the egg and looked at it.

"Hmm… It looks somewhat familiar. I shall take a look at this a little father. Thanks Aureolin. Here are these for all your trouble," Elm said. He gave Aureolin five pokeballs.

"Thanks." Aureolin said. He put the pokeballs in his bag.

"No problem. Anyways, you should try your chance in the Pokémon League. You know, try to earn eight badges and all? I doubt that you would get far…" He laughs at what he said. "But you should at least give it a try. The closest gym here is in Violet city."

"Okay, why not." Aureolin isn't really interested in being the best, but he didn't the harm in trying out the Pokémon League challenge.

Aureolin keeps walking along the route. He stops and takes a break for a bit. The two has been walking for a long time. It's dark out now, and nice and cool out.

"You ready for the gym challenge in Violet city, Croc?" he asks. The Totodile nods her head and jumps and down.

"If ya plannin' ta fight Falkner it'd be in yer best interest ta git a Geodude," a hiker said.

"Oh… okay," Aureolin said.

"If yer confused on where you'll fine one, it'll be past ta tollbooth and dey like ta be in ta grassy area back der."

"Right… Thanks."

"No problem. Good luck to ya, kid." Then the hiker continued on his way. Aureolin sighed. "I guess another one on the team won't hurt," he thought.

He walked around in the tall grass where the hiker said and finally found Geodude.

"Go, Croc!" Aureolin called. The Geodude looked at them, and then Aureolin called out a scratch attack. It wasn't very effective, but it was powerful enough to really weaken it. It used a tackle, but it barely damaged Croc. Aureolin threw a pokeball at it, and caught it. "great job Croc," he said. After that he ran to the pokecenter in Cherrygrove.

After his Pokémon were healed up, he let his Geodude out to get some training done with him. "So how does Rocky sound to you?" Aureolin Asked.

It stared at him. "Geodude…" was all he said.

"Uh… right. Rocky it is then. Let's get going." They left the Pokémon center and trained around the area. Once Aureolin felt he was strong enough, they continued on.

When he arrived back to the area those two boys were at, they where still blocking the way, but now they're bothering a girl. She was wearing light cloths and sandals, and had spiky blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Move it now!" she demanded.

"No way! You have to battle us!" one of them said.

"That's not fair! It's two one!"

"Well then use two Pokémon!"

"I don't have two Pokémon." She tightened her fist in frustration.

"Well then find someone to battle with you. Like that guy. He looks like he owns a Pokémon." The boy pointed to Aureolin. She sighed and walked up to Aureolin.

"Hey you want though too, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Aureolin said.

"Well looks like the only way though is to beat these twerps. If we team up then both of us can get by them. So what do you say?"

"Fine by me."

"Great! Let's do this!" She ran back to them, while Aureolin walked over.

"Okay you brats, you're on!" she said.

"Hey, you'll regret calling us that!" one boy said.

He sent out his Hoothoot while the other sent out his Pidgey. Aureolin sent out Rocky while she sent out a Charmander. They looked at each other questionably.

"Pidgey, Sand-Attack!" The sand that the Pidgey tossed blinded both Rocky and Charmander.

"Tackle attack on the Charmander!" the other said. When the Hoothoot was right in front of Charmander, the girl shouted, "Ember!" and Charmander shot a small fire out it's mouth right into Hoothoot, but it still hit Charmander after that.

"Defense curl!" Aureolin said. Then Rocky raised its defense.

"Hypnosis on that Charmander!" one of the boys called. Hoothoot put Charmander to sleep.

"Oh no! Wake up Charmander!" the girl shouted.

"Tackle Pidgey!" the other boy shouted.

"Defend Charmander, Rocky!" Aureolin said. Rocky made it just in time to make the Pidgey ram into him, and it barely hurt Rocky, and made the Pidgey dizzy.

"Now, Tackle!" Aureolin shouted. Rocky charged after the Pidgey, but missed.

"You're so useless!" the girl shouted at Aureolin. He just sighed irritably. "I just protected your Pokémon from harm though," he thought.

"Damn it, wake up Charmander!" the girl shouted. But Charmander was still sleeping.

"Yeah! Use Sand-Attack again Hoothoot on the Geodude!"

"You too Pidgey! Sand-Attack on Rocky!" Both Pidgey and Hoothoot shoot sand at Rocky. Though the Pidgey was still wobbly from slamming into Rocky, they both hit the Geodude.

"Wake up wake up wake up! Wake! Up!" the girl continuously shouted, but it was no use.

"Defense curl, Rocky," Aureolin said.

"Alright, lets finish off that Charmander," a boy said. The other nodded.

"Tackle attack on the Charmander!" they both shouted. They both got a critical hit on Charmander, and she fainted. She sighed irritably and glared at Aureolin.

"Great, now I have to relay on you. Don't screw it up," she said. "Return, Charmander."

Aureolin just sighed.

"Okay now get that Geodude Hoothoot!" one of the shouted.

"You too Pidgey!" the other said. But their attacks did little damage to Rocky. Aureolin waited till just the right moment, and then shouted, "Tackle!" Rocky hit the Pidgey and knocked it out.

"What?" they both said. Hoothoot was tired and wasn't hitting as hard. When Aureolin told him to attack, the bird got knocked out.

"Hey, you cheated!" one of them said.

"No, you guys are the ones that cheat!" the girl shouted. Aureolin and Rocky walked passed them while the boys and the girl were arguing. After awhile the girl come running after him and shouted, "Hey, wait!" Aureolin and Rocky stopped and face her. She stopped right in fount of them and caught her breath for a bit.

"Thanks for helping me back there. If I wasn't for you, I would probably be stuck there," she said.

"It was no problem I guess," Aureolin said.

"Anyways, my name's Natasha. What's yours?"

"Aureolin."

She gave him a questioning look. "Aureolin? That's a weird name. Well it's nice to meet ya. Anyways, I wanted to apologize to you. I thought you didn't know what you're doing, but you really pulled through."

"Its fine I guess."

"I really learned a lot about that battle. Even though those kids were jerks, they really seemed to now about their Pokémon. I hope to be better then them one day, and be the first Elite Four member to be a specialist in Flying-type. So what are your plans with Pokémon?"

"I just want to travel around the world and meet new Pokémon. That sounds good enough for me."

She laughed. "Wow that sounds pretty boring. Well anyways, I gotta get going. How about we exchange numbers before we leave?"

Aureolin stared at her for a bit. "…Okay." Then they exchanged numbers.

"Great! Well I see you later then. Bye!" She waved him goodbye before heading to the pokecenter. "What a weird girl," Aureolin thought. He then turned around and headed for Violet City.


	5. A Violent Pokemon Appears!

It was morning, and Snow and Amber are now in the city. They had new Pokémon walking with them. Amber had a Vulpix, and Snow had a Mareep.

"So, where to next?" Snow asked.

"I guess we can check out that tower," Amber said.

"Okay." They started to walk there, but then were stopped by two people arguing.

"Hey Natasha, How did you get a Charmander? There aren't any Charmander to catch here around Johto!" a kid shouted. Natasha and the kid were glaring at each other.

"My older sister gave her to me before she left for Sinnoh! What's wrong with me having a Charmander?" Natasha said. The Charmander by her just sighed and sat down.

It's cheating that's why!"

"I got her as just an egg and raised her on my own. How is that cheating?"

"You must not know much about breeding!"

"You don't seem to know anything about rising Pokémon!"

Amber and Snow both just looked at each other for a moment then decided to just move on. They easily swept through the tower, and then they decided to check out the gym.

Aureolin was fighting another trainer, and he had a Bellsprout out while Aureolin had Rocky. The boy called out a Vine Whip and Rocky was to slow to avoid it and was hit head on and fainted. Aureolin returned Rocky too his pokeball.

"Wow that was too easy. I didn't even have to switch Pokémon. Maybe I should try out for the Pokémon League," the boy said. His Bellsprout was flexing his leaves. Aureolin left without saying a word to him, while he boasted about his 'skills'. Aureolin got to the Pokémon Center in Violet and healed his Pokémon. He sat at the table and sighed while Croc and Rocky stood beside him. "I couldn't even wear out his Bellsprout out," he thought to himself.

"Hey, maybe we are just not cut out for gyms," he started to say to his Pokémon. They looked at him with a confused look. "If we were wiped out that easily, then I doubt I could even get one badge… It's fine though. I'm happy enough just traveling and seeing new Pokémon. No need to waste time with this badges collecting junk." Then his Pokémon started shouting at him. They knew how hard they worked, and didn't want all that hard work to be for nothing. "…You want us to try to collect badges? But…" He was interrupted by a scream from outside. Then there was a lot of shouting.

"W-what's going on?" the nurse asked. People started to swarm in and they all started panicking and shouting.

"Someone save us!"

"There's a mad Pokémon on the loose!"

"I'm so scared…"

"All right, there's no need to panic I…" the nurse started to say, but then fire started to appear and everyone all scurried to the exit.

Luckily everyone got out, but outside it wasn't looking good. The air was filled with smoke. There were water Pokémon everywhere working to get rid of fires, while officers and the gym leader had a Houndour cornered. Falkner's Pokémon were keeping a watchful eye on the Houndour. Aureolin saw Snow and went towards her.

"Oh hello Aureolin. When did you get here?" Snow asked. Amber backed away and glared at him.

"A little while ago. What happened?" Aureolin asked.

"We don't know. All we heard is that the Pokémon over there started to attack some boys and then it just got worse from there."

"Alright troops. Get her!" an officer shouted. Natasha came running up towards them.

"Wait! Don't do anything to her! It's not her fault!" she said.

"Get back! This is police work!" the officer said.

"But she was attacking because she was being attacked! I saw it with my own eyes! Those boys where throwing rocks at her." She pointed to two kids who were knocked out, and being treated by a doctor.

"Get back. Now!" the officer demanded. She made a small sound of annoyance and walked off.

"I'll capture it," Aureolin said. He walked over to the officers.

"No! This Pokémon destroyed the city. We can't let it get off the hook that easily," the officer said.

"I'll make sure to tame her. Just give me a chance, alright?"

She sighed angrily. "Five minutes. After that we are taking him, and you better make sure he doesn't go out of control anymore."

"Okay I will." Falkner called his Pokémon back, while Aureolin pulled out an apple and walked up to the Houndour. "Here it's okay. I won't hurt you." The Houndour used Ember on Aureolin, which made him back up and dropped the apple. She then ran to the apple, but Croc jumped in and used water gun, and it seemed to really hurt him. Aureolin tossed a pokeball, and it stayed in. Falkner crossed his arms.

"It was probably so easy for you to catch it because I weakened it," he said.

"So what? You think you deserve some big thanks or something? Because you know, you could've caught it to," Natasha said.

"What would I've done with him? He's not a flying type Pokémon."

"You could've given it to someone who would've taken care of it, or put it in the wild where it belongs. But no, you had to bully it by attacking it two on one then would've made the police put it down when it didn't do anything to deserve it!"

"That's enough Natasha! Falkner saved the city from getting damaged any more, and besides, why didn't you do anything to help it if you knew it was so innocent?" the officer asked. She crossed her arms.

"I tried to calm her down, but then it knocked me out."

"Right… a likely story."

"Hey it's true!"

"Whatever." The officer turned to Aureolin. "The mutt is your problem now. If it gets out of control, you're going to have to pay for it." She turned to the rest of the officers. "Let's move out." Then they all left. Natasha glared at them, until she couldn't see the anymore.

Aureolin stared at the pokeball that contained the Houndour. Natasha came running up to him.

"Thanks a lot Aureolin! If it wasn't for you, that Pokémon would've been on his way to… well you know," she said.

"Yeah… I just hope I can handle her…" Aureolin said.

"I'm sure you can! I mean, it looks like you can handle your Geodude really well in a battle, so I'm sure you can handle her too, and even if you do have trouble, I'm always here to help. I think you know by now that I care about that Houndour just as much as you, so I'll be happy to do whatever I can for it. Though I'd be happy to help with whatever other problems you have too not concerning Pokémon."

He smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"Hey don't mention it. By the way are you okay? It looks like it got your hand a bit burned there…" Natasha pointed to his hand. The bandages were burnt off and his hand got burned.

"…Yeah I think it'll be okay." Snow and her Mareep came running towards them.

"Aureolin! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah… How about you? Did you or your friend get hurt?" Aureolin asked. She shook her head.

"We were in the PokeMart when it all started, but we were lucky that we didn't get hurt." She then turned to Natasha. "So is this a friend of yours Aureolin?"

"Uh yeah. I guess we are. I just meet at the last route. Her names Natasha, and Natasha, this is Snow." Snow put out her hand to shake Natasha's.

"It's Nice to meet you." Snow said. Natasha grabbed her hand and they shook.

"It's nice to meet you too! So is that your Pokémon?" She pointed to her Mareep. "It's so cute!"

"Thank you! I caught her when I got here. I named her Storm."

"Oh nice! Can I pet her?" Then Amber, who was back in the distance, made a loud coughing sound. Snow smiled at her and said, "I'm sorry, but I need to get going now. I hope we see each other again sometimes. Bye."

"Okay… Bye!" They waved to each other for a bit, then Snow ran back to Amber and they left. Natasha Then turned to Aureolin and said, "Well that was rude. Do you know what that was all about, Aureolin?"

"No clue," he said.

"Well, you should probably take care of your new Houndour you got there. It was hurt pretty badly, as you just saw. I got some plans that I'd like to get done as well, so I guess I'll see ya later Aureolin," Natasha said. Then she walked up to Falkner, who was letting the nurse take care of his Pokémon, and said, "Hey! I want a match right now!"

"Alright, fine! Just let me heal my Pokémon first," he said.

Aureolin sighed. "I guess if I'm going to have to wait if I want to fight for a gym badge," Aureolin thought. He looked down at Croc who was jumping up and down, and Rocky, who was watching her with an annoyed look. Then he heard a couple of guys in the distance.

"How did a Houndour get here anyways? There not from around here."

"Yeah, I'm guessing some punk left it here to cause trouble in the city."

"Who would do such a thing? Man some people." Aureolin looked at the ball that contained that Houndour again.

"Hey, let's get some more training done before we face Falkner, alright?" he asked his Pokémon. They agreed, and they went to route 32 for some more training.


	6. Trustworthy Uncertainty

Amber and Snow are taking a break a long the route to feed their Pokémon. Amber is lost in her past, remembering him. He was sweet and kind when she first met him. Then once he got close, he showed who he really is, and left when there was nothing out of Amber. Because of him, she won't let any guy close. A guy being 'nice' means nothing to Amber when it could all be a lie. Her Vulpix, Foxy came and rubbed ageist her, and Amber petted her.

"Hey Amber, you okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, just tiered," Amber said.

"Yeah a lot has happed today. Anyways, I got you something to eat. We need to keep our strength too, you know!"

"Yeah, thanks." Amber took the bowl and ate it slowly, while they talked.

Everyone in Violet city is out on the routes while they clean it up. Everyone was still shocked what happened. Aureolin trained Croc and Rocky, but has still yet to let that Houndour out. He really was unsure if he should. After all, it did attack him when he was trying to befriend it. He didn't know what to do. Though, he figured with Rocky and Croc there, he would be okay. He wished that he had them sooner, because maybe he could've still had a mom. It still gave him nightmares. A doctor walked up to them.

"Hello! My name is Dr. Jones. I see your hand is in bad shape and I can fix it up for you," he said. Aureolin looked at his hand.

"No thanks. It's fine really," Aureolin said.

"Hey don't be ridiculous! Since the shape of the city and all I'll do it for free, so you don't have to worry!"

Aureolin sighed. "Fine…" Aureolin didn't think it was that bad. He believes had a lot of worse things happen to him, but if the doctor wants to fix it that badly, then Aureolin well let him.

"Great! Now give me your arm." Aureolin did what he was told. The doctor kneeled down to clean up the wound, and put some ointment on it, then wrapped it up. "So what are you going to do with that Pokémon you caught in town?"

"Well I…" Aureolin started to say. The doctor finished wrapping his hand, and he stood.

"Well I'm sure whatever happens to her, she'll grow to like you. You did save her from Falkner's birds, and I'm sure she senses that you're a good person deep down. Well I gotta go. See ya!" The doctor left, and Aureolin just stared at him.

"How would he know?" Aureolin thought.

Aureolin finally decided to send out the Houndour, but got an apple out first. The Houndour growled at him. Aureolin put the apple down on the ground in fount of her, and backed up. She just glared at them.

"You can have the apple…" he said.

She slowly went up to the apple, but as soon as she picked it up, she dashed off. Aureolin tried to return her to her pokeball, but she dodged the beam and ran into the tall grass. "Damn it…" Aureolin thought. He wondered if this was best. She didn't want anything to do with him, and she'll be with other Pokémon. But he then wondered what would happen if a trainer tried to approach it, or if the police found her there.

"After it!" he said to his Pokémon. Then his Pokémon ran after her with Aureolin right behind them.

Houndour was sitting on the doc by the water nibbling on the apple, remembering what all happened. It only happened a few days ago. He was with a trainer named Jack, and they he stopped to talk in Violet city for a bit.

"Man, you're so weak. You get knocked out so easily. I haven't even beat one trainer's Pokémon with you. Really, you're dragging me behind! I can't be a Pokémon master with you slowing me down! Sorry, but you gotta go! See yea!" Jake said. After that he left her behind in the city. She was really happy that she'd never got to see him again. He treated her poorly and had high expectations, which she never really cared about. Around the city, she'd seen the close companionship with Pokémon and trainers. It made her want to be their Pokémon, but every time she came close to them, they were afraid, or they just didn't want her. She kept trying and trying, and then she approached those boys.

"Hey look Tim! It's some evil Pokémon!" a boy said.

"Whoa hey you're right! What do you think it's doing here Ben?" Tim said.

"Maybe it's here to destroy us all!"

"Oh no! What should we do?"

"Kill it before it gets the chance, duh!"

"Oh… How?" Ben picked up a rock.

"Like this!" He threw it hard at her, and started to repeatedly throw rocks at her. "Get out of here you evil thing! Help me Tim."

"Oh okay!" Tim picked up sand and hit her with it. "Go away!" They didn't let up with it, and that's when the Houndour started to despise people. They are shellfish, cowards, and judgmental. Once she sense kindness in some, but she will never try to trust any human anymore. She mauled the boys, and then that's when she attacked the city. She missed her friends in Kanto, and wished to never have been caught, only to be traded over to a jerk, and be treated like this. The apple only had the core left now. She howled in her loneliness. Then she sensed someone behind her. It was him, that stupid kid that caught her and his Pokémon where with him too.

Aureolin told Croc to talk to her, and tell her the situation that the Houndour was in. The Houndour growled as Croc went up to her. They shouted at each other. Aureolin tried to figure out what was going on, but it was no use. Croc told her that Aureolin just wants to help, but she didn't believe her. Then she told the Houndour that he wouldn't try to befriend her if it weren't true. Then the Houndour told Croc it's only because of his selfish dreams of being a Pokémon master, but Croc said Aureolin doesn't want that. Houndour then glared at him, and then back at Croc. She then told Croc that she'll see if he can be trusted, and then slowly walked over to Aureolin. He let out his hand for her to sniff it.

"It's okay," he said. She sniffed it, and Aureolin petted her. The Houndour flinched when he moved his hand, but started to rub her head in his hand once he started to pet her. No one ever petted her, not even her previous trainers, so it was nice for once. Aureolin smiled. "So how do you like the name Killer?" She growled at him. It seemed she didn't like that name. "Oh… Well then how about…" Aureolin thought for a bit. "Jenna?" The Houndour didn't seem to mind that name. "Alright then, let's go everyone!" Then he started walking back train Jenna. She walked behind Aureolin. This person… she'll see if she can trust him.


	7. Finally! Falkner Fight

Aureolin was on his way back to Violet city, but then he ran into Natasha.

"Hey Aureolin! Guess what? I defeated Falkner!" She said. She showed Aureolin the badge she got. "But really, it was an easy to defeat that sad excuse for a gym leader. A smart flying type trainer like myself can easily take care of him. Though I'm sure you can easily defeat him too! After all, I only had my Charmander take him out. Anyways, how's that Houndour doing? Did you get it to behave yet?" The Houndour popped up from behind Aureolin and growled at Natasha.

"…I think so," Aureolin said.

"That's great! Hey there! Don't worry I'm not mad at you for attacking me. I understand! Let's start over, shall we?" Natasha put her hand out to her. Jenna continued to growl and backed away from her. Natasha crossed her arms.

"Jenna it's okay she won't hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm the one that cared for you when everyone was trying to hurt you!" Jenna stayed where she stood and just glared at her. "How stubborn."

"…Anyways, great job defeating Falkner."

"Thanks! There was nothing to it really. Well I should get going! Later!" After that Natasha left.

They made it back to Violet city. Most of the smoke was gone, but most of the buildings around were still damaged. Falkner was there, looking at the damage. He turned around to Aureolin.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"A Pokémon battle." Aureolin said.

"Yeah fine. Let's get this over with." They went outside the city to fight, and then he sent out his Pidgey. Aureolin let Jenna fight. Falkner explained that it'd be a two on two battle, and after that, the battle started.

"Alright Pidgey! Sand attack!" Falkner shouted.

"Ember!" Aureolin said. The Pidgey kicked sand at Houndour, but the fire blocked the sand and made it dusty.

"Tackle it!"

"Ember!" The ember hit the Pidgey as it was coming toward Jenna and it got burned.

"Sand attack!" The sand hit Jenna this time.

"Now take it out with Tackle!"

"Ember, now!" When the Pidgey was in front of Jenna, it hit with ember again and the Pidgey fainted.

"Just got lucky." Falkner sent out his Pidgeotto. Aureolin return Jenna and sent out Rocky. Aureolin commanded it to keep using Rock Throw. It missed 3 times, then hit Pidgeotto a forth.

"Roost!" The Pidgeotto healed itself, and while it did that, Rocky threw another rock, and it fainted. Falkner sighed.

"This is the third time I lost today!" He shouted.

"I'm… sorry?" Aureolin said.

"Whatever. Just take this badge." He gave Aureolin the Zephyr _Badge. He looked at it in disbelief. "That was way too easy," he thought._

_"Here, have this too!" He gave Aureolin a TM that teaches Roost._"Anyways, I should continue helping out in the city." Then he left.

Aureolin got a call from Professor Elm and answered it.

"Hello Aureolin! I heard that you defeated Falkner! That's great!" Elm said.

"How did you hear about this?" Aureolin asked.

"Anyways, you know about that egg that I told you to get for me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I want you to carry it! It's much better off with you! Besides, it can only hatch when with a trainer, and I'm sure you'll take good care of it. So I sent an aid off to where you are at, and should be there soon."

"Okay… I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How were you unable to send an aid to Mr. Pokémon's house, but were able to send an aid to give me an egg when I'm father away from Mr. Pokémon?"

"Well I got to go! Good luck on your quest." Elm hung up. Aureolin just left the place, but then was stopped by some guy.

"Hey you're Aureolin, right?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Aureolin asked.

"Professor Elm told me to tell you that his aid should be here any minute, and should wait for him here."

"So I have no choice but to take this egg?"

"I guess so." The aid came running up to them.

"Here you go! Good luck on your journey," the aid said. He took out the egg and gave it to Aureolin. "Well, take good care of it. I have to get back to professor Elm now! Bye!" The aid then left. Aureolin was able to continue his journey, but then spotted that boy that beat him.

"Man we got creamed by Falkner… I guess I wasn't ready for him after all." The Bellsprout cried out depressingly. Aureolin just continued walked with Jenna by his side.


	8. Thieving & Threatening Team Domination

The next day, Aureolin and his Pokémon made it to the other side of Union Cave. He looked at the egg. Noises could be heard from it. He wondered what it is. He saw a Heracross getting some sap off a tree. It noticed Aureolin and it jumped down, placed his had in front of him, and moved his fingers to say bring it on. Aureolin go the point and sent Croc out.

"Bite!" Aureolin said. The Heracross rammed Croc with his Horn Attack while Croc went to bite it, and Croc slammed against Aureolin. Croc and Aureolin slowly got up. They watched as the Heracross laughed at the two. It didn't bother Aureolin that much, but Croc ran up to it and tried to attack it, but Heracross used Night Slash on it before it could touch it. Then Croc used Water Gun, and got a critical hit. Croc crossed his arms and ginned at the Heracross. Then Aureolin tossed a pokeball at it and caught it. Croc glared at Aureolin. "What? He seems like he'd be interesting to have on the team." Croc complained, but knew that there was nothing that could be done about it.

When he arrived to Azalea town, people around him seemed upset. The police were also everywhere, but he decided to just go to the pokecenter. He healed up his Pokémon and sent out his Heracross.

"I'll name you Chuck. Is that alright with you?" Aureolin asked. The Heracross nodded. They went out of the building, and when they did, he got question by the police.

"Hello sir. We were wondering if you saw anyone around wearing matching dark red outfits with D's on them calling themselves team Domination."

"Err… No I haven't. I just arrived here." Aureolin said.

"Oh. Well you better be careful! They are stealing peoples Pokémon. I would keep a watchful eye on your Heracross, and the rest of your Pokémon too."

"Okay. I will." The police officer then went back to work. Then a little boy walked up to him. It was obvious to the boy that Aureolin wasn't from around here.

"Hey you're a Pokémon trainer right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Aureolin said.

"Oh cool! Anyways, you can get these neat pokeballs from a guy named Kurt here. He lives a house that's separate from the rest of the city here."

"I'll go visit him then. Thanks."

"No problem! Well see you later!" The boy ran off. He decided to go visit Kurt. When he got there and knocked on the door, all there who was there was a little girl.

"Grandpa's not here. He went to save the Slowpoke that they stole," she said. "I'm so lonely… I hope grandpa comes back soon."

"Do you know which way he went?" Aureolin asked.

"Into Ilex forest is the direction my grandpa went chasing after them. I hope grandpa and Slowpoke is okay…"

"I'm sure he's fine." Aureolin sent out Jenna. He wanted someone to keep her company and protect her. Jenna seemed to be the least scary look wise to Aureolin, and he was sure Jenna could quickly act if something bad happened. "Listen Jenna, you need to stay here and keep this girl company, alright?" Jenna growled at Aureolin. The girl petted Jenna, and she relaxed.

"What a cute Pokémon!" the girl giggled a bit.

"I'll be right back with your grandpa and the Slowpoke!" He told the girl, and then ran off into Ilex forest.

When he got there, he noticed that man that has the Chikorita there looking around.

"Where did they go?" he said. Then he noticed Aureolin.

"Hey! It's about time you got here! What the hell took you so long? I waited in Azalea town for a rematch with you, but you had to come when all my Pokémon where taken from me!" he shouted.

"You saw them come this way?" Aureolin asked.

"Yeah… Those jerks ganged up on me and took my Pokémon. I ran after the guy here, but then they used a smoke ball on me and got away."

"You didn't happen to see a guy name Kurt around here did you?"

"I don't know! What does that have to do with anything anyway? Fuck, you're so useless!" The man walked off.

"You were no help to me ether," Aureolin thought. He wondered around the forest to see if he could find anything, but then he'd gotten himself lost. He turned to Chuck.

"So now what should we do, Chuck?" he asked. Chuck seemed to sense something, so he ran over and hid behind a tree and watched, and Aureolin followed him. There was a guy who was sneaking up on this kid's Rattata. Then he nabbed the boy's Pokémon. He turned around.

"Hey! That's my-"the boy started to say before he got knocked out by another guy. After he did that, he ran off. Aureolin and Chuck quickly followed them.

After cutting away that bush, they arrived to their base which was built into the forest. He followed the guy into a room where they caged the some of the Pokémon, but he didn't see any Slowpoke there. The guy caged up the Rattata.

"You're ours now. If you want to eat and have more freedom, then you have to behave and listen to us now," the man said. The Rattata hissed at him. He laughed. "Suit yourself. Have fun rotting in that cage." After that the man left. Suddenly, Aureolin was tackled down to the ground and knocked out. When he awoke, he was in a cadge in a different room than the Pokémon. Mostly made out of cement with very little lighting in it, and was very dirty. As he looked around the room, he saw an older man who looked depressed. The man looked over at him.

"Seems your awake now. They told me that they are going to kill me for getting in the way when they get the chance," he said. He sighed. "What will happen to the Slowpoke? And my granddaughter…" he started to weep. "Those monsters! How could they do this?" Aureolin scanned the room again. There was nothing or no one around. He cheeked to see what he had. His bag is gone and so are his Pokémon. They also took his pokegear. He took off his coat and tried to unlock the cadge with the zipper. It was difficult because the lock was on the other side and it was so small. It was no use.

Then the door burned down. Jenna entered the room.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Aureolin asked. Jenna walked up to Aureolin's cadge. "You're supposed to be with that girl!" The old man looked up. Jenna used Ember on the cadge which made Aureolin back up, then when it was weak enough, tackled it open.

"What was that?" Someone shouted. Then men come rushing into the room. Jenna used Ember on them and they scrambled.

"Get that special net! We got a fire Pokémon on the loose here!"

"You're Kurt right?" Aureolin asked. He nodded. "You should back up." He did. Then he ordered Jenna to get him out and that's what he did.

"Thanks! Now let's teach these criminals what for!" Kurt said. Aureolin nodded. They were coming back. Jenna used Ember, but a guy used some sort of net that didn't burn up and got Jenna. Kurt ran up and attacked the guy.

"Hey! That's cheating you scoundrel! How dare you steal Pokémon and hurt people!" Kurt shouted.

"What the fuck?" the man said. While the guys were dealing with Kurt, Aureolin got Jenna out of the net. Other guys came from behind.

"Get them!" Jenna used Ember, and they caught on fire and ran off. The guy with the net gun was about to shoot it at Jenna and Aureolin, but Kurt knocked him out. Then other guys got a hold of him again. Aureolin told Jenna to attack them he ran after them and started biting them. Kurt was let go of when the others tried to get the dog. Kurt then started to attack them as well. Aureolin quietly got the net gun.

"Get out of there!" Aureolin shouted. Kurt and Jenna both looked and ran behind Aureolin. They were all hurting and down on the ground. They tried to quickly get up when they saw what was happening. Aureolin shot the net at the all the guys around them, then after that dropped the gun and ran off. They checked into every door to see what they could find. In one room, there was Aureolin's bag and his pokegear, but another guy in it. Jenna knocked him out. Aureolin rushed to his bag and get his pokegear and called Snow.

"Hello Aureolin! What's up?" Snow asked.

"Snow do you still have your Pokémon?" Aureolin asked.

"Yes. Me and Amber have been very cautious! There was one guy that we caught trying to steal Amber's Pokémon, Princess, but Darien chased him away!"

"Listen, I believe I'm in their hideout. I need your help! It's in Ilex forest. All you need to do is go north and you'll see a building in the middle of the forest. That's where it's at."

"What are you doing there? Aureolin, you don't really expect to stop them, do you?"

"Snow I-"Men busted thought the door and captured them in net. They took Aureolin's pokegear and destroyed it. Then they threw them in another cadge. There was no escape for them now.


	9. Comforting & Brave Crushed

Aureolin saw his mom walked up from a distance. He ran up to her. Then a car came up, and the man in the car shot her. The drunken man thought he found his ex.

"Take that you bitch," he said. Then he raced of. Aureolin watched as she fell. That was the last Aureolin saw her. The man was caught and put in jail, but it didn't help Aureolin. He remembers it from ten years ago, every last detail that happened that day. All there was to do now is think. Think about regrets, what's about to happen, and everything. There was also her. Her long black hair and those blue eyes were what she had. She was the only one there to help him through hard times. Not even Aureolin's dad did anything help ease the pain. He smiled a bit. They said that they're coming to get rid of them soon. Kurt looks pretty hopeless, curled in a ball with his knees to his face. Though, Aureolin knows she'll be here to help him. Aureolin just hopes that she'll be here before they come back. With he's chin on his knee, he patiently waits for her to come.

Snow and Amber were at the market, when something unexpected happened.

"What are you doing there? Aureolin, you don't really expect to stop them, do you?" Snow asked.

"Snow -I" that's when Aureolin was cut off.

"Aureolin? Hello? Are you there?" There was no answer. "Amber! We need to do something! I think Aureolin's in danger!"

"Well it's his fault! He can get himself out of that situation! Why should we go rescue him?" Amber said.

"Listen, Aureolin is my friend! If you don't want to save him then fine, but I'm just no going to sit here while he's in trouble!" After that Snow left. She went to the police and told them what happened and where she was told where Aureolin said they were at. The officer told her that they'll take care of it and that she should stay here. After arguing with each other, the officer told the others and they ran toward the hideout. Snow secretly followed, and so did someone else that was curious as to what was happening.

"There is a bush in the way!" an officer said.

"Arcanine, get rid of it!" the female officer said. Arcanine used flamethrower, and Tentacruels got rid of the fire once the bush was gone. "Now move!"

"Yes ma'am!" the officers said. They ran into the building and shouted "freeze!" with guns pointing everywhere.

Snow and Storm watched as the officers dealt with the criminals and thought it was a good time to move it. Then she heard another voice.

"What are you doing here? You still have your Pokémon," he said.

"I heard my friend is here and I want to make sure he gets out okay," Snow said.

"So you're going to risk your life to do that? You don't look like the type to risk yourself like that…" Snow glared at him. "Hey, I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I actually find that pretty cool that you would do that for you friend." She smiled a bit.

"Thanks. Though I feel as if I have to. I don't think I can just sit around and do nothing while I know my friend was in danger."

"So you love him that much?"

"Well, he's like a younger brother to me, even though he's older. I've been with him ever since we were little, so that's why I feel like it's my responsibly to protect him. You know what I mean?"

"…Not really. I didn't grow up with any siblings."

"Oh… Well then never mind. Anyways, my name is Snow. Mind telling me yours?"

"It's Gray."

"It nice to meet you. Well, we should get going if we are going to go."

"Right!" They both ran inside the building and splitted up to look for Aureolin and the stolen Pokémon.

The police has cuffed a lot of team Domination's people, but a lot of them are still on the run. The police busted though every door. They found were they were keeping the Pokémon, and found where they were keeping the Slowpoke as well. They had their tails cut off, and the criminals were making money off of them. Officers were injured from people attacking them to escape. Then they finally found Aureolin and Kurt.

"Madeline, we've found them!" an officer shouted. Kurt looked up and Aureolin just stared at them. Madeline came in and looked at Aureolin.

"…It's you! That boy that caught that Houndour. What are you stupid? Did you really think you could stop a group of people by yourself? Really?" Aureolin didn't say a word and just looked away from her. She turned to Kurt. "Same goes for you too! Really idiotic of you charging in here by yourself."

"I couldn't just let them get away with what they're doing!" Kurt shouted.

Madeline walked away. "Get them out of here," she told her officers before she left.

"Yes ma'am!" the officers said. They sent out a Machamp and had him Karate Chop the cells.

"Come on, lets get you out of here," an officer said.

"No! Not until I know the Slowpoke and the other Pokémon are safe!" Kurt shouted.

"They're fine! We've found them and are getting them out of here right now." They started to take Kurt and Aureolin out of the building.

Gray walked and front of a doorway and looked to see what was happening. "Hey! What are you doing here!" an officer shouted. Gray glared at him.

"I'm looking for some guy and my Pokémon." He said.

"Some… guy? Hey listen, we found the Pokémon and they're all safe and sound. Just go return to the city and-"

"No, I'm here and I'm getting them now!" He looked at Aureolin. "Great job getting captured, moron." Then Gray left. Aureolin remained silent and motionless.

"Hey!" an officer shouted.

"Relax and let someone else deal with him. We got specific orders to get these two out and that's what we should worry about," another officer said. He nodded. They walked with Kurt and Aureolin again. Gray looked around for Snow.

"Listen miss, we need to get you out of here. We go everything under control. It's dangerous here! Let's just get you back to the city and you can leave the rest to us," an officer said.

"No! I need to find Aureolin!" Snow shouted. They walked by Gray.

"He's down the next left hall in the room to the third right." Gray said.

"Aureolin!" Snow shouted. She dashed away from the officer and went to the direction she was led, but saw Aureolin walking the opposite direction then her. "Aureolin! You're okay!" She ran up to him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Snow?" Aureolin questioned.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again." He blushed a bit.

"I didn't ether. I'm sorry I worried you."

"I'll forgive you as long as you don't go do stupid things like this again, alright?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Aright, let's get going," the officer said. They started walking again. Then they heard growling and officers freaking out. The two officers ran to see what's wrong, and so did Snow and Aureolin. They arrived at where they were keeping the Pokémon cadged. Jenna was glaring at the officers.

"Jenna!" Aureolin shouted. Gray was there and had all his Pokémon. There seems to be two different doors that lead to this room. He walked up to Aureolin.

"Don't forget our rematch. I'll be waiting in Ilex forest for you," he whispered to Aureolin. Then he left. They got out all Aureolin's Pokémon, and continued on their way.

The police got them out, and the building was empty except for some officers. They got the Pokémon back to the trainers, but not all of them. It looks as though they took some of the Pokémon somewhere else. The police were still on the hunt for those that escape. They searched the city for any clues, but there was nothing. Madeline looked up the sky. It was hard being in charge of the police, but someone had to do it. She remembered the police from before, they were all useless. A lot of people were killed and criminals got away. Madeline had enough of it and decided to take charge. Things were a lot better now, but with team Domination on the loose, people aren't safe. But Madeline is determined to take them down.

"You okay miss?" an officer asked.

"Yes. Let's get going!" she said.  
>"Yes ma'am!" they all said. Then they left.<p>

Snow and Aureolin were in Ilex forest standing across from each other talking.

"Thanks for help snow," Aureolin said.

"But I didn't do anything really," Snow said.

"No. If you didn't get the police, I would probably be dead by now."

"Well, I wasn't going to nothing while you were in danger."

"Right… So where is Amber?"

"I don't know. She had to do something, so I had to go by myself."

"I see… Snow, I have to tell yo something." Snow blinked.

"What is it Aureolin?" Aureolin looked away and got red.

"Well, in that cell, I did a lot of thinking… I didn't realize- What I'm saying is it made me realize something I didn't really know of till now…" She put up a friendly smile, and put her hand on his shoulder, which made him jump a bit.

"I will always be here for you Aureolin. After all, I am your friend, and always will be, okay?" He looked at her dumfounded. "Well, I guess I should go find Amber. I'll talk to you later Aureolin." She waved at him and walked away. Aureolin frowned sat down and curled up and put his knees to his chin. "Just my luck," Aureolin thought. His Pokémon popped out of their balls, and tried to cheer him up.

"I'm glad you're okay," Aureolin said. He got up. "We should continue with our adventure." They all nodded. Then they all left Ilex forest.


	10. Bug Expert Bugsy

Snow called up Amber and they meet back in Azalea town. Amber looked away from her when she arrived.

"So is he okay?" Amber asked

"Yeah just fine," Snow said.

"Then let's get going." She started to walk off and Snow walked alongside her.

"Hey Amber! Let's have a battle! If I win, then Aureolin can travel with us!"

"Forget it. I'm never going to travel with any guy."

"So you think I'd win? You really that scared of losing to me? I thought you were better than that!"

"Whatever…" Snow sighed in defeat. She really doesn't know what to do. Snow wants to be there for both of them. After what happened to Aureolin, she wants to make sure he never does anything that stupid again, but she also wants to make sure Amber's okay. It's going to be even harder now knowing if Aureolin's okay now, since there's no way to call him, but Amber is making it hard for Snow. She wishes that she can show that not all guys are bad, but with her mom not ever having a stable relationship, it really seems like it's not going to happen.

Aureolin called his dad from the pokecenter and told him about the pokegear. It looks as though he won't be able to call anyone for now, but at least he has Pokémon for protection, for now at least. Aureolin trained his Pokémon a bit. Afterwards he sat on the ground and starred at the sky. Nothing seemed to get his mind off of team Domination. Even though he hates to admit it, those people were frightening. He figured that he'd avoid them from now on. It's the police's job. Aureolin just wanted to not be that scared useless kid anymore, but he knew there was no way he could take on a whole group of people. So it's fine not to get involved with them. There were a lot of emotions he felt now, and Snow was still on his mind.

"I should've figured that she wouldn't be interested in me," he thought. "Screw love… I don't need it. I should just focus on what I want to do. I'm going to Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Isshu, and meet all kinds of Pokémon. Then… live with them in my own house. Me and my Pokémon, we will all be a happy family." He liked that idea.

He went to the Pokémon center and healed his Pokémon. He believed he was ready for the gym leader. He took care of the trainers in the gym with Jenna, and then he reached Bugsy.

"Hello there! I'm Bugsy. I'm guessing you came here to challenge me?" Bugsy asked. Aureolin nodded. "Alright, let me demonstrate what I've learned in my bug-type research!" He sent out his Scyther. Aureolin went with Chuck. He told his Scyther to use Quick attack, then Aureolin told Chuck Aerial Ace, but before Chuck could do anything, he get hit. He got up and used Aerial Ace, and it hit.

"Focus Energy!" Bugsy shouted. Scyther focused.

"Aerial Ace!" Aureolin shouted. Chuck hit Scyther again. Scyther then ate its sitrus berry and got fully healed. Aureolin called out Leer and Chuck lowered Scyther's defense.

"Quick Attack!" Bugsy shouted. Scyther got Chuck with a critical hit and Chuck fainted. Aureolin sent out Jenna. Scyther used U-Turn and it hit Jenna, but then Metapod came out.

"Ember!" Aureolin shouted. Jenna used Ember on the Metapod. Then the Metapod tackled Jenna when Bugsy told it to. When Aureolin called another Ember, Jenna used it and Metapod fainted. Bugsy sends out Scyther and tells to use U-Turn and Jenna faints. Aureolin sends out Rocky for his last Pokémon.

"U-Turn!" Bugsy shouted. The attack looked like it didn't really bother Rocky. Kakuna came out. It used Poison sting when it was told to and poisoned Rocky.

"Rock Throw!" Aureolin said. Rocky threw a rock at it and hit the Kakuna. Kakuna was ordered to use Poison Sting and Rocky got hit by it again. Rocky was suffering from his poison. Rocky then knocked it out with another Rock Throw. Scyther was sent out again and was told to use Focus Energy since U-Turn wasn't quite cutting it. Aureolin took this time to knock it out now, and so he told Rocky to use Rock Throw and when it hit Scyther got KO'd. Bugsy smiled and return his Scyther.

"Wow! Your petty amazing! It seems I still have a lot of research to do. Here, take this badge, and take this TM too!" Bugsy gave Aureolin the Hive badge and a TM for U-Turn. Aureolin thought he wasn't going t win this one. He was glad Rocky was able to pull though. "Well, good luck with your quest!"

"Thanks," he said. After that, he left the gym and healed his Pokémon at the pokecenter. He then continued on his journey. He was still a bit worried about team Domination, but he wasn't about to let his fear get the best of him.

As Aureolin was walking out of the town, he felt something in his bag that won't stop moving and it was making a lot of noises. He looked inside and found out the egg was hatching. He pulled it out it waited to see what Pokémon it was. Then Gray came over to Aureolin.

"Hey, you promised me that you would challenge me, remember?" he shouted. Gray stopped in front of Aureolin.

"I don't remember promising you anything," Aureolin said. Gray crossed his arms and looked what Aureolin had in his hand.

"So what's coming out of the egg?"

"I don't know." The Pokémon then came out of the egg and looked up at the person in front of him, Gray. Aureolin got his pokedex out and figured out that it was Togepi. It seemed to want to be with Gray. Gray put up a bored look.

"What a waste of time!" he said. Gray started to walk off. Togepi put up a fuss and hopped out of Aureolin's hands and followed Gray.

"Didn't you want to battle?" Aureolin asked.

"Yeah! I'll be waiting in Ilex forest for you, so you better show up, and get rid of this thing already! I don't want it!" Gray said. He then left. The Togepi just sat there and cried. Aureolin sighed and picked it up and tried to cheer him up.


	11. Abandoned Togepi

Aureolin was now in the pokecenter calling professor Elm of the phone. The Togepi was in his arms and was moping. Aureolin doesn't know what to do to cheer him up. He believes he tried everything, but nothing helps. Elm finally answered.

"Oh, hello Aureolin. I kept trying and trying to call you, but it didn't ever ring. Is everything okay?"

Aureolin looked away from the screen. "Yeah, I just accidently broke my pokegear is all," Aureolin said.

"Ah, you should be more careful. Those things are really expensive. Anyways, I heard that egg hatched. So I'm guessing that's the Pokémon came out of the egg?"

"Yep. I'm not sure why it's so upset though. I didn't do anything mean to it or anything."

"Huh that's strange. Well maybe you should come over here and let me take a look at him. It'd be much easier to figure out what's wrong with him in person then over the phone."

"Can't I just transfer it over there to you?"

"Nope, don't have the machine to do that."

"How about one of your aids comes to get it?"

"Sorry, all of us are busy around here."

Aureolin crossed his arms and said, "Fine." Then he hung up the phone. Aureolin then asked the nurse if she could watch over the Togepi until he returned. She said that she'll watch him and after that, Aureolin left.

He went to Ilex forest and looked around for Gray. He appeared walking up to Aureolin.

"About time you got here," Gray said.

Aureolin sighed and said, "Let's just get this over with."

"Fine. It's a two on two." They both set out their Pokémon at the same time. Aureolin sent out Jenna while Gray sent out his Growlithe which he named Fang. Gray tells it to use ember, but it didn't listen. Instead, it was showing off to Jenna. Jenna snorted and looked away, pretending not to care.

"Fang! Use ember now!" Gary shouted. He used ember on Gray. Jenna ginned at that sight. "Not on me you moron!" Fang growled at him.

"Jenna, use smog!" Aureolin said. Jenna was about to attack, but then Fang ran over and gave Jenna a friendly lick. They looked at each other for a moment, before Gray return Fang.

"Fine, just a one on one," Gray said. Jenna started barking at him. They both paid no attention to her.

"Whatever," Aureolin said. Then Gray sent out Chikorita, which he's just calling him Weed now. Jenna instantly used ember without orders and made Weed faint with a critical hit.

"Ugh! What?! You cheated!"

Aureolin glared at him and crossed his arms. "How did I cheat?"

"Cause you didn't even call out an attack!"

"…Fine whatever, you win." He didn't really want to find his logic in that. Aureolin gave him some Pokedollers for 'winning' and then ran off. He just stared at him, then at the money. Then he shoved it in his pocket and left.

Aureolin grabbed the Togepi from the nurse at the pokecenter and went back to professor Elms lab as quickly as he could. Aureolin told him exactly what happened. He looked over the Togepi.

"Well, I knew I've seen this Pokémon before! It's a Togepi. Wow, has it been awhile since I've seen one of these Pokémon! It looks a little different than the first one though. I wonder if this was from a different region..." Professor Elm said.

Aureolin sighed. "Glad you could help professor," Aureolin said. Then he turned to the door.

"Wait, wait! I'm sorry I was listening. Anyways, I think the problem lies with that other person you where mentioning. I believe that Togepis believe that whatever it sees first is its parent. Yes, I believe that's what I heard professor Oak told me."

Aureolin faced Elm again with a worried face. "…I see. Is there a way to make it happy if this person doesn't ever want it?"

"Well, I'm not sure. If I can keep it for a bit, I'll see if I can do anything to cheer him up."

"Alright." He gave Togepi to Elm. "Well I guess I'll see you later then." Then Aureolin left.

A lot of time has passed since he last was in Ilex forest, but now he's continuing his adventure onward now. Aureolin did wonder how that Togepi is doing, and hoped professor Elm could cheer it up. He got lost here and there, but he was finding his way easy enough. When a wild Pokémon came in to attack, he sent out Croc to get rid of it. Croc looked up at Aureolin while she was following him. He'd look at Croc sometimes to see what she's doing. She could tell Aureolin didn't feel very safe around her even since she bite her. She was just playing with him. Croc didn't mean to make Aureolin afraid of him. She was really excited when she was finally able to travel. Croc remembers Elm talking about what he learned from the connection people and Pokémon have and how they complete each other. Darien, Weed, and Croc was always excited about traveling with a trainer and getting to know them, but it seems really hard with Aureolin. Though, it's the same with all his Pokémon right now. Croc hopes that over time Aureolin will grow to trust her more, because she'll do whatever it takes to earn it.

Snow and Amber have been checking out Goldenrod city. They've gotten Darien and Princess a haircut and has checked out the radio tower and seen what was in the mart. They both also got an egg from the day care couple. They have been getting a lot of abandoned eggs over the last couple years, so they've been giving one egg to passing trainers that want them. Snow is very excited to see what she's going to get. Amber however, is just going to see what she gets. If it's a boy or a Pokémon that she doesn't like, she'll just release it. She wants an all-girl team to show that girls can be better than boys. It seems like it well be awhile before they hatch, though.

"So are you ready for Whitney?" Snow asked.

"Yeah," Amber said.

Snow smiled. "Alright! Let's go to the gym!"

"Right." Amber started walking toward the gym. Snow looked back toward the entrance of the town. She was hoping to see Aureolin coming, safe and sound, but he should already be here right now, right? Snow looked back at Amber, and then ran after her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Snow said.


	12. Change of Hearts

Amber gotten the Plain Badge from Whitney and was ready to leave, but Snow was looking back at the town entrance again.

"Come on Snow!" Amber shouted.

Snow turned around to Amber and said, "I want to go talk to the day care couple again real quick!" Snow said.

Amber sighed and said, "Fine." They walked back to the day care. Amber stood outside and waited for Snow.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen a guy around here with yellow eyes and spiky brown hair that's about 6 feet named Aureolin?" Snow asked.

"No, we never seen a guy like that before," the day care lady said.

"Okay, well thank you." She left the day care and returned to Amber, who was petting Pixy, her Vulpix. Snow's Oddish, who she name Violet, was standing next to Snow while they talked.

"Hey Amber, is it alright if we go back to look for Aureolin?" Snow asked

"Why would we need to do that? I'm sure he can take care of himself!" Amber said.

"Come on Amber! I just want to make sure Aureolin is…" Six people from team Domination surrounded the girls.

"You better give up your pokemon, or else!" one of the said

"We aren't afraid of thugs like you! Flame Bust, Pixy!" Amber shouted. A big ball of flame burst out in front of them and made the criminals back up.

"You'll regret doing that!" one of them said. Then two sent out a pokemon. One was a Tenacool, and the other was an Aerodactyl.

"Whoa, that pokemon looks pretty intimidating," Snow said.

"Impressed? You should see the look on the nerd's face when we took it from. They he cried out not to take it cause he searched so hard to find him," one of them said as he laughed.

"Pfft, that pokemon doesn't scare me! Confusion Pixy!" Amber said.

"Thunder Fang!" The Aerodactyl hit Pixy before she could attack. Pixy seemed to have taken a lot of damage to that attack. Snow checked her pokedex that she got from Oak when they visited the Radio tower. She looked confusingly at them.

"I don't get it. If Aerodactyl isn't yours, then how is it that it obeys you so well?" Snow asked.

The man grinned and said, "I guess he just likes me way better than he did his original trainer."

"You! You're brainwashing him! Pixy, Confusion!" Amber shouted. But Aerodactyl just attacked her first using Thunder Fang and Pixy fainted, but Violet used poisonPowder on it and poisoned it. They used an antidote on Aerodactyl and told it to use Wing attack while they told the Tenacool to use acid on Violet and made her faint.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Snow shouted.

"Like we care! Just hand us over your pokemon!"

Amber and Snow sent out all of their pokemon. Princess, Darian, a Murkrow named Tweety, and Storm.

"Pfft, that's it? There are six of us and two of you, and all you care to send out are four pokemon?" They all laughed at the girls. Sadly, that's all they had left. A Radicate, Butterfree, Ladyba, Pidgeyotto, Snesel, Lavtatar, and thirty other pokemon popped out of the pokeball.

It didn't take long before all of Amber and Snow's Pokemon fainted. A couple of team Domination's pokemon fainted, but that didn't do anything to help them. They all walked toward them slowly while they backed away toward the edge of a cliff. It seemed as someone or a pokemon broke a huge part of the fence that blocked the cliff.

"Now, you can kindly give us your pokemon, or we can take them by force. Which will it be?" one of them asked.

Screw you! We'll never give our pokemon to you!" Amber said.

They laughed. "Well, suit yourself. The Aerodactyl came toward Amber, but she fell of the edge of the cliff while quickly backing away before it could hit her. She was hanging on the edge of the cliff and she looked down.

"S-Snow, help me!" Amber shouted.

"Hold on!" Snow said. But she was grabbed by the Tentacool before she could do anything. "Hey, let me go!"

"We well, and we'll help your friend, if you give us your pokemon," one of them said. "So what will it be?"

"Never!" Amber shouted.

"Suit yourself. Constict Tentacool!" The Tentacool started squeezing Snow. Amber started to hear that Snow was in pain.

"Oh no! What should I do?" she thought.

"We'll stop and let you go if you change your mind," the girl from team Domination said.

"Y-you would risk our life just so you c-can have our Pokemon? What's your guy's problem? What are you t-trying to achieve?" Snow asked.

She laughed. "People just don't understand. Pokemon are so powerful and we humans can control them, yet use them for stupid games. They could be much more useful, but people waste time battling, competing, being the very best. Well team Domination will use pokemon to rule the world, while you others can just do as we command as slaves," one of them said.

Amber stayed quiet while she thought of what to do. "Around her neck, Tentacool." The Tentacool started Contricting her neck and she tried to get him to stop, but it was no use, and she was starting to lose conscious. "Your friend isn't look very good," she said.

"Stop!" Amber shouted. Tentacool released Snows throat a bit as commanded and she gasped for air.

"So you changed your mind?" Amber was quiet for a bit, and was about to say yes when a heavy earthquake shook the ground. Amber screamed as it happened. It made the Tenacool faint and everyone was thrown to the ground, except the flying type pokemon out. Aureolin quickly came to Amber's rescue when the quake stopped. Snow looked over toward Amber, and saw Aureolin.

"He's okay!" she thought. He reached for Amber's hand.

"Here, grab my hand!" he shouted. She didn't argue as she grabbed his hand and pulled her up.

"Hey, what was that scream?"

"We better cheek it out!" Officers were coming in the direction of where they were at out near Goldenrod.

"Hey is that team Dominate?"

"Hurry! Don't let them get away!" Cops started sending out pokemon after them.

"Boss, there are tons of cops coming!" one of team Domination said.

"Shit! Let's get out of here now!"

One of them glared at Aureolin and said, "You'll pay for this kid!" Then they all flew off on the pokemon. The cops sent out flying type pokemon, but they all fainted when the Aerodactyl used Thunder Fang on them.

"Damn it."

"Madeline is going to be pissed at us!"

"L-let's not tell her about this…"

One of them turned to Aureolin, Amber, and Snow and asked, "Do you have any clue where they might be heading to?"

"No, but we do know what they're up to! They said they are going to take everyone's pokemon to rule the world and make everyone else that's not part of team Domination slaves," Snow said.

"Well, we won't let that happen, but thank you for the information miss. By the way, is everything okay? We thought we heard a scream."

"Well I was on the edge of a cliff when the quake happened, but I'm fine now," Snow said. The cops looked over at the broken fence.

"We should get that fixed," one of the cops said.

"Well its good your fine now. Anyways, next time those guys gives you trouble, just call us, and we'll be there to help!" another officer said.

"Thanks, I'll remember to do that next time," Snow said. Then they said their good-byes after the officers left.

Amber walked over to Aureolin and asked, "Why did you save me? I've been mean to you ever since we meet. I wouldn't even say hello to you!"

"I just couldn't stand to see those jerks continue to keep doing what they were doing. Besides, your Snow's friend, so you can't be all bad," Aureolin said.

Amber turned crossed her arms and said, "Alright Snow. We can let him travel with us for now, but if he does something that I don't like, he's out!"

"Really Amber? Thank you!" Snow shouted. "Here that Aureolin? You can travel with us now!"

Aureolin smiled a bit and said, "Sorry, but I rather travel by myself."

Snow's face turned from excited to worried. "But why?" Snow asked.

"I really enjoy traveling by myself and doing my own thing. So I'll see you two later," Aureolin said. He waved and walked away.

"But, Aureolin…" Snow didn't know what to do or say. Amber finally was fine with joining the group, but now Aureolin didn't want to join. Was it because of Amber? He doesn't like being around people he doesn't know well, but he doesn't seem to dislike Amber. They just both watched as Aureolin walked along with his pokemon. Amber put a hand on Snow's shoulder.

"Come on, we should get going," Amber said.

"Yeah…" Snow said.

"Let's go check out that park. I there's a flower shop outside of Goldenrod, so we can cheek that out too!"

"Yeah, that sounds good." They both continued on. Amber wondered what Aureolin's problem was, and she still wasn't sure what to think about males. Right now, she guesses she won't be so judgmental, for now. She still doesn't fully trust Aureolin, but she figures he's not that bad, if he's Snow's friend.


	13. Breeding & a Broken Heart

Aureolin was heading to Goldenrod now with Croc by his side. He was still bothered by what happened with what he did to Snow and Amber, but he hoped they understand, since what he said was somewhat true. Though, he's just glad that they're fine now. If Rocky didn't get a strong magnitude in, he didn't want to know what would've happened to them. He was pulled by his thoughts when he heard some Rattatas playing with each other. Then he saw Gray walking toward the day care center. He looked pretty angry. When Gray went inside, you could hear every word that he said.

"Really? This is the kind of Pokémon I got? I told you, I don't want any cute and pathetic Pokémon, so you can just take this back!" After that, Gray stormed out and noticed Aureolin and Croc and came toward them.

"You're so lucky you got that blue Pokémon there with you! If I wasn't in a hurry, that Pokémon would've been mine and you would have this useless weed Pokémon," Gray said. Croc glared and growled at him. He crossed his arms and said, "Shit, I don't get why I keep getting useless Pokémon. I got a stupid mutt that didn't listen to my orders. I only got one Pokémon that's great, but that's it. Well whatever, I'm sure he's all I need to beat everyone. Anyways, we need to have a rematch soon. I'm sure I can beat you now. Though I'm busy now, so meet me here in an hour and don't forget!" After that he left. Aureolin sighed. He still wasn't quite sure what he has against him. The day care man walked over toward Aureolin.

"You wouldn't happen to want an Igglybuff, would you?" the daycare man asked. The Igglybuff beside the man looked up at Aureolin shyly.

"No sorry, I'm not really interested in her," Aureolin said.

"Oh, that's quite alright. We could probably use a helper around here anyways. Though since you aren't interested in her, would you like to take a free egg with you? We've gotten so many over the years, so we are trying to find some nice trainers who would want one."

"That's okay. I already have enough experience with eggs already." Aureolin doesn't want what happened to that Togepi to happen again.

"Alright, well maybe you'll be interested in this free breeder book? We made it so it would help new trainers interested I it know about it a bit more. It also might help you get all the Pokémon if you're interested in that."  
>"Okay, sure." The man gave Aureolin the book.<p>

"Give me your number too! I can tell you when we have an egg from you." Then they exchanged numbers. "Well I should get back to taken care of the Pokémon. If you'd like us to train your Pokémon, just go talk to my wife." After that he and the Igglybuff left.

Aureolin look though the book. There seems to be a lot of useful things that happen by breeding Pokémon, but Aureolin wasn't really interested right now. He then looked who Croc could breed with. There were some Pokémon in there that he's seen already on his travels, but they were quite a bit a ways from here, and he doesn't want to walk all the way back there. Then he saw a Ditto in the tall grass. He noticed that it could breed with any kind of Pokémon, so it might be useful later on. He got Croc to weaken it, and then tossed a ball at it. It broke out, and broke out a few more times before it got caught. He grinned as he picked it up. He'd now need to get more pokeballs, but at least he was able to get this Pokémon without running out. Aureolin continued toward Goldenrod and when he got there, he went to the pokecenter and called professor Elm.

"Hello professor. How is that Togepi doing?" Aureolin asked.

"Not well. We just can't seem to cheer him up. We can't even get him to eat! But hopefully Oak can figure out what's wrong once I can get ahold of him!" Elm said.

"Okay, well I'll let you continue with your work then. Good luck with that Togepi."

"Right and good luck with your travels." After that they hung up. Then Aureolin remembered what Gray complained to him about today, and wondered if he should give him a Totodile egg. It might help him not to hate Aureolin anymore, and he doesn't see the problem with it. He went back to the day care center and put the Ditto and Croc in there and then went back to the city.

When he returned to Goldenrod, he saw a Jynx sitting at the edge of town with her face buried in her hands, and it sounded like it was crying. Aureolin asked Rocky to go and talk to her. The Jynx and Rocky talked for a bit, and then Rocky tried to comfort her when she continued sobbing. Aureolin walked over to her and kneeled down to her.

"Hey it's okay. If you're lonely, you can travel with us if you want," he said. He wasn't sure what's going on, but it looks as though no one around here owns her, so he might as well let her travel with them. The Jynx was crying tears of joy and jumped up and gave Aureolin a kiss, which made Aureolin make a disgusted face. "Right, if you're going to come with us, then you can't do that," Aureolin said. The Jynx nodded, and Aureolin tossed a pokeball at her and caught her. Then Aureolin's phone rang. It was the day care man. He told Aureolin that they got an egg there from his Pokémon. After they were done talking, Aureolin got up and took Croc and the egg out of the day care, and then left. He tried to find Gray to give him the egg, but no one has seen him, so he decided to put the egg in the pc for now and train his Pokémon for a bit.

A group of little girls where walking back to Goldenrod, and saw Aureolin train his Pokémon. He using his own Pokémon against each other since the wild Pokémon weren't doing much. He was seeing how good the Jynx was by putting it up with Chuck, and she blasted a good confusion at it.

"Hey Susie, isn't that your Jynx?" one of them asked.

"It used to be," Susie said.

"Wow, it's so strong! I wish I had one!" another girl said. The other two agreed.

"But you girls said you wouldn't be caught dead with a Pokémon that looked so hideous just a few days ago!" Susie said.

"Yeah, but that was before we knew how powerful she was!" one said. They all nodded.

"What a lost, huh Susie?"

Susie sighed. She really regretted releasing her. She never really wanted to do it in the first place. They had a great time together, and she was a really sweet and nice Pokémon. She can't believe she let her friends convince her to get rid of her. She has to get her back!

After he was satisfied with his training, he went to the Pokémon center and healed his Pokémon. He then decided that he should go and battle Whitney, but when he was on his way, a girl stopped him. She was running after him and said, "Hey excuse me mister!" She ran in fount of him and faced him. She was gasping when she got there.

"I saw that you have my Jynx. You see, I released it because my friends were making fun of me for having her, but I've missed her ever since I released her, and I would like her back. So can I please have her back? I'll give you money! Or maybe one of my other Pokémon!" She let out all her Pokémon, which consist of Nidorans (both male and female) Meowth, Pidgey, and Pichu. "Really you can have anyone you want. Heck, you can have all of them if I can have Ariel back!" Susie said.

"No, no that's not necessary. You can keep your money and your Pokémon, but you just have to take better care of this Jynx, alright?" Aureolin asked.

"Of course I will! I promise!" Aureolin was about to give her the Jynx back, when it popped out and hid behind Aureolin.

"Ariel! I'm so glad to see you again! Listen, I'm sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have done that and I'm really sorry! But I promise that I'll never do that again no matter what anyone says. So let's go back to the way things were, back to when you were a Smoochum, okay?" Susie asked. Ariel shook her head no. "But why not?" Susie asked. The Jynx hid more behind Aureolin's back while the Jynx explained, though Aureolin had no idea what she was saying since all he heard was, "jynx jynx jynx jynx…" The Jynx couldn't ever forgive what Susie did to her. Not only did she release her because her friends, but she scolded her for evolving and called her hideous as well and left her in the city all by herself. Ariel could never trust her again after that.

"Listen Ariel, you'll see. It'll be just like last time alright," Susie said. She reached for Ariel's pokeball in Aureolin's hands. "I promise to take good care of her, so please give me her pokeball." Aureolin looked at the pokeball for a bit, and then put it away.

"Sorry, but she really doesn't want to go with you, then I refuse to force her to," Aureolin said.

"What? But it's my Pokémon! I had it first! And you said you'll give it to me!"

"Well I changed my mind. I caught her and have her pokeball, so she's my Pokémon!" Ariel squeezed Aureolin when he said that. "…Please let go." Ariel did what Aureolin asked.

"But I… she's… No! I refuse to accept this! I can't go on without Ariel! She's mine! I'll battle you for her! I know I messed up, but I know I can make it up to her, so I'm not leaving without her!"

"I'm busy right now. Go away!"

"No! I won't leave! Not until you give me Ariel!" Aureolin just continued walking with Ariel, but she just kept standing in his way.

"Should I go get a cop so they can get your mother?"

"Please sir, I just want Ariel back." Susie started to sob.

"You could learn from this. If you really care about Ariel that much, then let her do what she wants!" Susie then stood still as Aureolin and Ariel walked by her. She turned around and watched as Ariel followed him. Ariel didn't even turn around as she left. Susie really meant what she said. Why couldn't Ariel see that? Wasn't obvious that she cared for her? Doesn't she remember all the good times they had? She thought they outweighed the one bad.


	14. Tough Kid Whintey

Aureolin was in the middle of fighting one of the trainers inside the gym. She had out a Snubbull while Aureolin sent out Croc. The Snubbull was ordered to use Attract on Croc, but it had no effect on Croc. Then Croc finished it off with Bite.

"What!" the girl shouted. Croc was jumping up and down in excitement, and then started to glow.

"What's going on?" Aureolin wondered. Croc then slowly evolved into Croconaw. Aureolin smiled a bit and said, "Great job Croc." She looked at Aureolin and grinned. After a while he reached Whitney.

"Hiya! I'm Whintey! I'm guessing you're here to battle me?" Aureolin nodded. "Well I'm warning you, I'm good!" She sends out her Clafairy. Aureolin sent out Ariel and told her to use Powdered Snow, but she just glared at him.

"What's wrong Ariel?" Aureolin asked. She then got attacked by Clefairy's DoubleSlap. He tried to get her to attack again, but she still refused to attack, while Clefairy used Ember from Metronome. Aureolin then return Ariel and sent out Rocky. Clefairy then used Metal Sound from Metronome, while Rocky hit her with a Rock Throw. After a DoubleSlap from Clefairy, Rocky used a good Magnitude and Clefairy fainted. Whintey then sent out Miltank and it used Attract on Rocky and Rocky became infatuated with Miltank. Aureolin called out to attack the Miltank, but it wouldn't listen, and when it did finally attack, it wasn't really damaging and Miltank was able to use Milk Drink. Miltank kept using Rollout, and after a while, Rocky fainted. Aureolin had no choice but to send out Ariel again. He called out for her to use Confusion, but she just fell asleep. After that Ariel was knocked out easily by Rollout. Whitney laughs and, "Great job Miltank!" She gives Miltank a big hug. "You always come through for me!" Aureolin walks just away while Whitney was praising her Miltank.

Aureolin was sitting at a table at the pokecenter, looking at his badges he got. His Pokémon were already healed, but he just wasn't sure what to do now. He enjoyed battling and the great feeling of accomplishment when he earned those badges, but it looks like this is the best he could do. Aureolin did all he thought he could to defeat Whitney, but she really good. He believed that there was no way for him to defeat Whitney's Miltank. There was also another problem. Since Aureolin isn't Ariel's original trainer, she won't listen to him. So now he can't use her now. He sighed as he thought about it more. Traveling and learning about all the different kinds of Pokémon are what he originally wanted to do in the first place, and he really enjoys doing that, so he figured why not continue doing that. Then Gray walked in and saw Aureolin.

"Hey, I was waiting for you on that route! Where were you?" he asked. Aureolin stared at him with a bored look.

"Look, I'm not interested in battling you no more. There's just no point for me to, okay?" Aureolin said. Gray clutched his fists and glared at him.

"You think that there's no point? Listen, all those times you beat me, weren't fair! I only had a stupid weed and a dumb mutt back then! You think I'm no challenge to you? Fuck you, bastard! I now got a super powerful Pokémon that I beat everyone with! I doubt you could even touch him with any of your Pokémon! I know I can beat you, so like hell I'm going to sit here and tell me there's no point!" Aureolin looked away from him. Even though what Gray was yelling about wasn't really what Aureolin meant, he still doesn't get why he keeps challenging him to a battle. Isn't once enough? He thought about it, and then he figured out why. "Come on! Let's battle here and now! You aren't scared now are you?" Aureolin stood up.

"Fine, I'll battle you, but not right now. I have something to do!" Aureolin said. He then left the pokecenter.

"Fine! But you better meet me at the park then!"

Aureolin returned to battle Whitney.

"Oh, it's you again! I thought I'd never see you here again after I easily defeated you! So you're here to battle me again?" Whitney asked. Aureolin nodded and sent out Chuck. "Alright, if you insist." She sent out her Clefairy. Chuck used Brick Break on it and really weakened her, but Chuck was then affected by Clefairy's Cute Charm. Chuck went a couple of turns just looking at Clefairy that when it finally finished Clefairy, she had already done a lot of damage to Chuck with her DoubleSlap. Miltank was then sent out. Chuck used Brick Break and did some heavy damage to Miltank, bus was then infatuated with Miltank when it used Attract, which she then took the time to use Milk Drink. Chuck was still unable to attack, and Miltank used Rollout. Chuck was used Brick Break again, but then fainted when Rollout hit again. Croc was chosen for Aureolin's last Pokémon, and used Icefang. Rollout was used again but it missed. Croc then used Bite and made Miltank faint. Croc looked at Whitney with a cocky grin and crossed his arms.

"Wha...What? But why? You big meanie!" Whitney said. She then started whining.

"Uh… excuse me," Aureolin said. But Whitney wasn't paying any attention at him at all. He crossed his arms and Croc started shouting at her. A girl walked over to where they were when she saw what was happening.

"Looks like you made Whitney cry. Just wait a bit and she'll calm down," she said. After a while, she stopped crying and looked up at Aureolin.

"What do you want? Oh right, a badge. Here you go!" Then she finally gave him the Plain badge. She whipped her tears and smiled. "Well come again sometime, okay?"

"…We'll see," Aureolin said.

Aureolin had his Pokémon healed up and checked up on the Togepi. They're right now trying to figure out ways to cheer him up. Aureolin was also told that Oak wanted to see him at the radio tower, so then he headed over there. Once he got there, Oak was there waiting for him.

"It's good to see you again. It looks like you're still treating you're Pokémon with care," Oak said. He went over and to Killer. At first she backed away from him, but then he put out a hand to let her sniff it. After that he scratched behind her ear, and she didn't move anymore after that. "So how's the pokedex coming along?"

"Well, I haven't really caught that much yet," Aureolin said.

"I see. There are lots of Pokémon out there, but I'm sure if you keep at it, you'll have a bunch in no time! Anyways, I called you over here to give you something." Oak pulled out a pokegear. "I heard your other one broke, so I thought I'd buy you another one. Take good care of it, okay?" He looked at it in disbelief.

"You didn't need to do that… After all, it isn't your fault it broke."

"It's fine. Accidents happen and it's no big deal. I'm sure you'll be more careful next time, right?"

"Right… Thanks professor." Aureolin said.

"You're welcome! Anyways, I better get back to work. Good luck Aureolin." After that professor Oak left.

Aureolin then remembered that he had to battle Gray, so he went to go get the egg and rant to the park. He was admired by Gray's determination. The way he never gives up, he almost wanted him to win. Though Aureolin rather not let him have that chance due to the way he talks about his other Pokémon. What is his super powerful Pokémon that he's so proud of, though? Whatever happens now though, Aureolin is going to try and collect all the badges now, and isn't going to give up. He's going to finish what he's started now.

"Today is the big day all you bug Pokémon fans! So remember to come and sign up for the Bug catching contest!" a guy said. Amber looked over at Snow.

"Hey let's try the contest!" Amber said.

"Sure, sound like fun! I heard you can win some cool prizes in it!"

Snow was now fine with what Aureolin did. Though she still worries about him, she figured it might be for the best. Though she still wonders what he's doing now, she believes that he can handle himself. She still wishes that he would travel with them, but she isn't going to hold anything against him if he never does.


	15. Bug Catching Contest Irritation

Aureolin finally made it to National Park. Chuck located Gray in the tall grass.

"Finally you got here! I got bored waiting for you so I just started battling wild Pokémon to pass the time," Gray said. "Let's just get this started already!" Then he sent out his Kadabra, named Trick. Aureolin sent out Jenna. Gray grinned and said, "You really think that'll work? Miracle Eye, now!" After that, Jenna attacked it with bite. Then Jenna got hit with Confusion. Both were damaged badly now, but Jenna was able to get up and knock Trick out with another Bite.

"Damn it! I hate that mutt!" Gray shouted. Jenna smirked at Gray before she was returned to her pokeball. Gray shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk off.

"Hey…" Aureolin said.

"What is it now?" Gray shouted.

"…What's your problem? Not only are you a dick to most Pokémon, but you always yell at me when I didn't do anything to you."

"I'm just frustrated, okay?"

"Fine, whatever. I just wanted to give you something."

"Like what?" Aureolin pulled put the egg. Gray crossed his arms and glared at Aureolin. "I don't want no cute weak Pokémon."

"It's a Pokémon you wanted, so just take it."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Would you just take it?"

"Fine, but if I don't like it, I'm giving it back to you!"

"Fine." Gray took the egg, and they started to leave, but then heard someone shout, "Alright everyone! It's almost time for the Bug Catching Contest! Come and sign up now if you wish to participate!" They both went to join in the contest.

The contest started, and everyone was out in the tall grass catching Pokémon. Aureolin had Croc with him and spotted a Scyther, so he told Croc to bite it, and it hit. But then Scyther sent it flying with Quick Attack and left. Aureolin tried to catch it before it got away, but it smacked the ball away with its scythes. Gray grinned when he saw that, believing he stood a chance. He then tossed a ball at a Caterpie, and caught it.

"Heh, I got this in the bag," Gray said. A kid by him was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Caterpie's are so common, and not worth a lot of points, so it's pretty funny that you think that you can win with it!" the kid explained.

"W-what?" Gray franticly searched for another Pokémon. Snow and Amber searched for Pokémon together. Amber had Princess out after it, but it looks as though someone had already weakened it a bit, so she tossed a pokeball at it. The Scyther didn't even see the ball come at it till it was too late, so the Scyther got in the ball, and stayed in it. Snow got a Butterfree after a while and Gray caught a Beedrill that he was satisfied with. Aureolin settled for a Paris. After the contest was over, the judges came out and told everyone the results.

"In third place, was Jake, who caught a Venonat!" Jake ran up there and got his prize, praised his Oddish, then went back to where he was. "Second place is Kyle, who caught a Pincer!" Kyle got his prize, thanked them and returned to where he was standing. "And first prize goes to… Amber who caught a Scyther!" Amber received her prize, which they gave her a Thunderstone.

The contest was now over, and a lot of people left the park. Snow noticed Aureolin and ran up to him.

"Hey Aureolin, how have you been?" Snow asked.

"I've been pretty good. Just got a new pokegear," Aureolin said.

"Oh that's great! Here, let's exchange numbers now!" They quickly gave each other their numbers. Then Snow noticed Gray pouting, so she walked over to him and said, "Hey it's been awhile!"

"Yeah, so what have you been up to?" Gray asked.

"Well we checked out Goldenrod city and I watched my friend Amber win another badge, and that's about it. What about you, what have you been doing?"

Gray crossed his arms. "Just been training my Pokémon so they wouldn't be so weak, but it hasn't gone so well."

"Maybe if you wouldn't get so frustrated with them, they would do better," Aureolin said.

"It's hard not to get frustrated at them when they're so incompetent."

"I'm sure your Pokémon are doing their best, you just need to not be so hard on them!"

"What would you know?"

Aureolin crossed him arms and mumbled, "Oh, nothing. I just battle you all the time." Gray glared at Aureolin.

"Hey, I'm sure your Pokémon will get it with time, Gray. You just need to be patent," Snow said.

"It just seems like I have bad luck with Pokémon. Like right now, I just got this useless Beedrill just to get a stinking berry."

"Oh you entered the contest too? Yeah, I only got a berry as well, and I don't think I'll ever use this Butterfree, but I thought it was pretty fun!"

"And we could've gotten nothing." Aureolin said.

Then there was someone running up to them and shouting, "Hey Aureolin and Snow!"

"Natasha, you're here too?"

"Yeah! I entered the contest here! Though I didn't do very well… I really don't understand these things," Natasha said.

"Yeah, I didn't do very well ether. So how is getting all the badges going?"

"Great! I got five now! It was pretty easy for a great flying-type trainer like me to get them!"

"Yeah right. I doubt you even have one badge," Gray said.

"No, I got five, see?" Natasha pulled out her badge case and showed them all to Gray. He glanced at them and looked away and said,

"Fakes."

"No there not! You can even go ask the gym leaders- Hey! I get it, you're just upset that you can't get a badge. I'm right, aren't I?"  
>He turned away from her. "No. I wouldn't waste my time trying to collect such useless things. Beating the gym leaders and the elate four is pointless."<p>

"It is not! Anyways, so do you have any badges Aureolin?"

"Yeah, I got three," Aureolin said.

"Three? Wow you really are slow! What about you two? Do you have any badges Snow?"

"No I don't, but Amber has three too!" Snow said.

"Oh, so you aren't interesting in the Pokémon league?"

"Not really. I'm just fine seeing all these different kinds of Pokémon here for now."

"I see. So how's that Houndour doing, Aureolin?"

"Fine, though it still doesn't like other people very well yet," Aureolin said.

"Well I'm glad that it's okay now. Anyways I gotta go! Take care you guys!" After that Natasha took off.

"So annoying," Gray said.

Another girl popped up behind Aureolin. She had bright red hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello there handsome!" she said.

"Hello? Who are you?" Aureolin asked. She giggled.

"My names Jessica, what's yours, cutie?"

Aureolin gave her an un-amused look. "Not cutie, I'll tell you that much," Aureolin said.

"Is there something you want?" Snow asked.

"Well, my friends had to leave just now and I saw you guys here, so I thought I'd introduce myself!"

"That's what you call introducing yourself?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it's more like you pushed yourself all over that nerd there," Gray said.

"Come on you two. It's really nice to meet you Jessica. So were you in the bug catching contest too?" Snow asked.

"Yep, me and my friends entered, though I couldn't find anything I wanted to catch," Jessica said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's no loss really. So anyways, what are all of your names?"

"Oh, right! Well I'm Snow, over there is Amber, right beside you is Aureolin, and that's Gray."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you!" The others didn't respond to her. She faced Aureolin again.

"You look like you're a great Pokémon trainer. Are you?"

"I guess… What, you wanna battle?" Aureolin asked.

She laughed. "Oh no! I'm not really good at battling! I just like to play with the cute ones! But you should show me how to battle sometime! Here's my number, you can call me anytime you want, k? She held out a piece of paper with her number written on it, and Aureolin just looked at it.

"…I'm busy right now." Aureolin started walking away, and Jessica started following her.

"Oh, well I'm not! Maybe I can hang out with you for a bit. Would that be okay?"

"Sorry, but I rather not."

"Oh, I won't be in the way, I can help, really!" They both left the park while they watched them.

"I really wonder if she even has any friends," Gray said.

"Doubtful," Amber said. The sun then went down, and it got dark.

"Come on Amber, let's go back to Goldenrod city for the night," Snow said. Amber nodded and they walked back to the city. Gray took out the egg that Aureolin gave him and looked at it. He wondered why he would give this to him. They aren't exactly friends, and it's not like Gray did anything for him. He shoved the egg back into his bag and went back to Goldenrod.


	16. Stuck-up Jessica

Amber couldn't sleep that night. Ever since Aureolin saved them from team Domination, Amber has been thinking more about guys. She used to think all guys only cared about what they want, but Aureolin helped her, without asking for anything in return. Amber notices that he's all about himself at times, but he also seemed to care about Gray's Pokémon more than he does. Jessica also worried her as well. Amber just doesn't trust her. She gave her a familiar feeling of someone that hurt her in the past. Amber steered at the ceiling, thinking about these things all night. They got up and got ready for the day soon after Snow got up, and continued on their journey.

Gray is irritated like usual, for not getting any sleep. It was all Aureolin and that annoying girl's fault. Gray was up all night, wondering if what he said about his Pokémon was true, and he still doesn't know, or doesn't want to care right now. Then he was also curious thinking what's in the egg, and why he was given it in the first place. What was really getting him though, was that girl. He wondered if Aureolin smacked her in the face, would she still be all over him. He walked by, not caring by what's going on. Then he heard a familiar voice come out from a big crowd in the park.

"I feel so lucky to have such a sweet and talented guy like Aureolin as my boyfriend!" she said. This made him shove aside people to see what's going on. There he saw Jessica holding Aureolin's hand. Aureolin was looking away and not saying anything. He didn't have his bag with him. Amber and Snow where there as well, and Amber wasn't too happy about the announcement. People were now commenting on them.

"I'm really happy for you two!"

"Wow Aureolin, you beat Whitney? How'd you do it?"

"You're so lucky Jessica!"

"I think you could've done a lot better than that nerd. Like me for instance!"

Jessica then laughed and said, "You'll all too kind."

"Why don't you let Aureolin go, you cow!" Amber shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"You're just treating him like some kind of trophy! You don't deserve him and he's obviously not happy with you, so just let him go!"

They glared at each other. Jessica's friends then talked in her defense.

"What's up with you?"

"Ohh, is somebody jealous?"

"She really has issues!"

"Don't let that ugly bitch bother you Jessica!"

"I-I…" Amber tried to say. She was red, and upset. She looked up at Aureolin, in hopes he say something.

"What the hell are you doing you moron!" Gary shouted at Aureolin. "You obviously don't like her! Tell her to fuck off already!"

Her friends then continued taking. "What's his problem?"

"What jerks!"

"Shut it you blind sheep!" Gray said. He shoved everyone out of the way, including Jessica and grabbed Aureolin and said, "Stop being such a damn pushover! It's clear you don't want to be here, so just leave already!"

"Mind your own business," Aureolin quietly said. His face still turned away from him.

"Fine!" Gray shoved Aureolin to the ground. "Be that way!" After that he left.

"Oh sweetie! Are you okay?" Jessica asked. She came to his side once he left.

"Gray, Wait!" Snow shouted. Then Snow chased after him.

Aureolin and Jessica returned to her house. It was a huge house filled with Pokémon pictures and expensive furniture. They went into her living room and they sat on the couch. She stretched out and sighed. Aureolin just sat there without saying a word.

"What a day! It was nice meeting all my friends right? I mean, they are much nicer than your friends, so it was probably pretty nice to have so many nice people around for a change," Jessica said.

"…So when do I get my Pokémon back? I did what you said, didn't I?" Aureolin asked. She sighed.

"Here." She threw his bag back at him. "But I'm warning you now, if you leave, I'm going to make you look like the biggest jerk around." He looked at Jessica.

"…How, and why?" She chuckled.

"You really don't know the answers to those questions? I'm obviously going to spread that you were cheating on me with that black-haired friend of yours. And I'm doing this because it makes me look good of course! Having a talented trainer next to a beautiful, smart talented-"

"So in other words, you're a selfish b-"

"I would watch what you say, sweetie. You wouldn't want to get in trouble would you? I'm sure if they heard you where cheating on me, they would have to have a little talk with you I'm sure. Because that's just how great of friends they are!" Aureolin stayed silent and looked away, while she stood. "Well, I gotta go. I'll be back later. You be good and don't leave the house, okay? Otherwise there might be trouble. There's plenty to do here. You can go swimming in the back, or watch TV, or talk to your Pokémon, I don't care. You just better not be talking to a person or have you or your Pokémon leave the house. Bye." After that she left the house, leaving Aureolin all by himself. He was a bit happy with that, because now he wouldn't have to be around her anymore. He let his Pokémon out and petted them.

Amber was alone sitting under a tree with her face in her knees. She just doesn't understand what happened. Aureolin defiantly wasn't interested in Jessica yesterday.

"There's something definitely going on between them, and no I'm not jealous…" she muttered to herself. She looked up at her bag and decided to try and call him. Snow gave her Aureolin's number just in case they needed to contact him on her phone, or if it somehow broke. Amber was going to get rid of it when she had the chance, but luckily she forgot about it. She dialed the number and called him. "I'll get to the bottom of this!" she thought to herself. It took a while, but he finally answered.

"H-hello?" Arueolin said. He sounded a bit anxious.

"Aureolin! Are you okay? What has she done to you? I'll go and teach her a lesson if-"

"Who is this?" Amber stopped talking and nervously laughed.

"Sorry. It's me, Amber. I-"

"Well, I'm sorry Amber, but I can't really talk right now."

"Oh, but why not? Is she threating you right now? Or is she bribing you? Blackmailing?" But he already hanged up, so there was no response. She put away her phone and sighed.

"So much for that idea." She placed her back and head on the tree and looked at the sky. "Aureolin, please get out of her grasp," she said quietly. She went to sleep for a bit, until she was awoken by a sound in her bag. Amber searched in the bag for it until she found the egg. She picked it up, and after a while a Pichu popped out of the egg. It was a boy. Amber frowned and glared at the Pichu. The Pichu just smiled brightly and tried to reach for her. It tilted its head to the side when Amber turned her head away. "Great, it's a boy," she thought to herself. She put it down and put her head in her knees again. The Pichu tried to cheer her up.

"Go away! You're bothering me!" Amber shouted. The Pichu looked at her with a sad look before wondering around the park.

Snow wondered around the park, thinking of what to do. She was separated from Gray and Amber after Jessica's big announcement, so she was all by herself. A Cleffa suddenly came out of her bag. It spotted a Pichu and they went away.

"Huh, how did that get in there?" She asked. She checked her bag to see if it stole anything. Then she realized that the Pokémon in the egg hatched. She searched frantically for those two Pokémon. "Hey, Pokémon, come back!" she shouted. She searched and searched, until she found them in front of Jessica, and some guy.

"You think you can make a fool of us? How dare you!" Jessica shouted. The man kicked them and said, "Whoever these Pokémon belong to, you need to watch them better!" They started walking away.

"Hey, that's not right!" Snow shouted.

"Shut up," the man said.

"And Jessica, where's Aureolin? And who's this guy?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jessica said. Then they left. Amber came running up.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Amber asked. She held her Pichu. It weakly spoke. She glared at Jessica and that guy. "Those jerks," she thought to herself. Snow got out a pokeball and returned her Cleffa.

"Nice, so it is my Pokémon," she said to herself.

"Getting into trouble with her, I see. I hope you learned now that she isn't worth the time or trouble," Amber said. "Like I'm sure Aureolin soon well," She thought to herself.

"So he's yours? He's really cute! Are you going to keep him?" Snow asked. Amber looked down at Pichu and smiled.

"Yes, yes I am. And how does Cobalt sound to you? Do you like that name?" The Pichu slowly nodded. They both smiled.

"Well, we should go and take them to a pokecenter," Snow said.

"Right." They both left the park and headed back to Goldenrod.

Gray was on the route between Goldenrod and the park, glaring at everything around him. He really found this whole situation with Aureolin stupid. But he doesn't care. At least, mostly he doesn't. Who is going to be his rival now? Really, Gray isn't annoyed with him as he lets on. He actually likes Aureolin more than the bratty kids and those two girls that are Aureolin's friends. Also, Snow doesn't really seem competitive at all, so she can't be his rival, and she can be annoying at times. With Aureolin, it's not so much, in Gray's opinion. He was about to leave, when he overheard something.

"You know what I really want, a Chikorita or one of its evolutions! They're just so adorable, plus it's a grass type." Gray walked over to the little girl.

"Here, I got one. You can have it," he said.

"Oh really! Umm, what do you want? I don't have very-"

"Just take it! I don't want it anymore."

"Oh thank you!" She sent out Weed to make sure she got the right Pokémon. When it came out, it saw Gray, and looked scared of him. "Alright, so does it have a nickname?"

"I just call it Weed."

"Eww, can you please give it another name mister?"

He sighed. "What do you want to call it?"

"How about Sugarplum?" She grinned at him, and he just stared at her for a bit.

"Fine, whatever."

"Yay! You hear that? You're name isn't Weed anymore! It's Sugarplum, Sugarplum!" Sugarplum looked at Gray with a confused look, then at the girl.

"Well, you're welcome." Gray then started to leave. Then Croc came rushing toward Sugarplum. Jessica's house wasn't too far from where they were at. Croc was watching from inside and saw Sugarplum. Once he saw Croc, Sugarplum ran toward her.

"What is it, Croc?" Aureolin asked. Then he saw Gray and Sugarplum and hid closed the door a bit. Sugarplum told Croc that she thinks this girl is her new trainer. Croc was happy that Sugarplum got a nice trainer, but wondered if she'll see her again.

"Oh, what a cute Croconaw! Well, we should get going Sugarplum," the little girl said. She returned Sugarplum while Croc waved to her. "Bye-bye to you too, Mister or Miss Croconaw!" The little girl said. Then she ran back home and giggled to herself while her friends followed her. Croc watched her run away with a sad face. She was happy for Sugarplum, but couldn't help feel a bit of sadness as she left. She didn't seem old enough for an adventure, so it's not likely she'll see Sugarplum again. Gray had left as well now.

"Hey Croc, it's time to come back now!" Aureolin shouted. Croc turned around and ran back in the house.

It was now night time. Jessica finally came back to the house and was fast asleep. Aureolin quietly went outside with his hood up and looked at the stars at the park. He sat on the bench and looked up and smiled a bit. Aureolin wasn't used to being in the house mostly all day like that, so it was nice to get some fresh air. Then Gray came out in a jacket and sat on the opposite side of the bench. It was silent for a bit.

"…So, you couldn't sleep ether?" Aureolin asked.

"Yeah," Gray responded. "So have you figured out what you're going to do about that witch?" Aureolin went silent for a while.

"It's a nice night out isn't it?"

"You're such a pushover!"

"…I know," Aureolin quietly said. He looked at the ground and not at Gray. He tried to figure out what he should do about Jessica. If he leaves, she'll get all those people to attack him, and get Amber involved, and that's not fair.

"So, how's your Pokémon coming along? Are they getting better at battling?" Aureolin asked.

"I guess. I've been training them a bit and been battling a lot today, and they seem stronger." Gray responded. What Gray said made Aureolin want to battle him again. "You better not just stop your journey here."

"I won't!" He looked at the house. He doesn't know how he'll continue on, since Jessica forbids it, but he can't just stop here. It feels like his journey has just begun to him.

"Good. Well, if you need any help with that girl, you can always come to me for help." Gray stood up and left. Aureolin wasn't sure what to think of what he just said. Aureolin stayed outside for quite some time after he left until he figured he should get back to the house before Jessica wakes up.


	17. Courage Found

It's the afternoon and Jessica has gone somewhere again. She's been out ever since she finished breakfast. Aureolin has been sitting on the couch while most of his Pokémon have been looking outside and doing nothing. He just had his fist in his cheek and just been looking at the floor below him. This morning he had asked if he can go and continue his journey, but she just wouldn't let him go for nothing. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Aureolin let out a sigh as he wondered if this is it for his journey. Croc slowly crawled into his lap and nuzzled him, trying to make him feel better. Aureolin smiled a bit and patted him on the head and said, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I got into this mess you guys. But I'll get us out of this mess. I will." Though, he's really unsure if he can. Aureolin's had it with Jessica. All she does is lock him up in her house and tells him not to leave or talk to anyone. But, there's nothing he can do, because he knows if he does anything, he could get himself and someone else into a lot of trouble, and that's not fair to her.

Sometime in the late evening, Jessica returned. She didn't say anything to him as usual and just sat down and picked up the phone and chatted with one of her girlfriends. Jenna started barking at Aureolin to go and leave, so Jessica told her to shut up. Jenna bit her in the lag and she screamed and dropped the phone. Aureolin stood.

"I-I am sorry! I didn't tell her to do that honest!" Aureolin said. He returned Jenna.

"Oh really? Seriously, if you're such a great trainer, than why can't you handle your Pokémon?" Jessica shouted.

"… I'll take care of her later. I'll help you bandage the wound." Aureolin went and got some ointment and some bandages and fixed her wound.

"Wow, you suck at wrapping wounds."

"Sorry, but I never cared to learn how to."

"And you're a Pokémon trainer? That's just sad. Anyways, you better go and clean this house up good if you don't want trouble later on for that bite."

"I… will."

"Good, so do it now!" Aureolin quickly left. He went to the back and released Jenna. She let out a growl. "Trust me, I know how you feel." Aureolin put on a tough, fireproof collar and leash on her and tied her to the tree. "But it's just best if you don't start trouble for us, alright?" Jenna started barking. Aureolin started to walk away. Jenna used ember beside him, but he just kept walking and started to clean the house.

Snow and Amber walked over to Jessica's house. They've seen and heard a lot of weird things after these past couple of days or so and they can't just ignore it any longer. Snow ringed the doorbell, while Amber ponded on the door.

"Coming," Aureolin said. He slowly answered the door, and only had it opened a tiny bit.

"Hi Aureolin! Is Jessica here? We need to talk to her," Snow asked.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked. She was leaning on the wall by the door.

"I want to know what's going on right now! What you're doing to Aureolin isn't right and if you don't answer me then I'll get the cops involved and then-"Amber started.

"Why are you with all these other guys instead of Aureolin? If you have nothing to hide then you can tell me, but if not then I'm sorry but I'll have to step in here," Snow said.

"There's also the fact that he wanted nothing to do with you before, and now he's with you, and he seemed all out of it now and he seemed scared when I last talk to him-"

"Hold on, you talked to him when?" Jessica asked. Aureolin sneaked away inside the house.

"Doesn't matter! Answer the questions!"

"You can't order me around like this! This is MY property! Get out now before I call the police!"

"Go ahead. Call them. See what happens!"

"Come on Jessica, we don't need to do this. We just want to know what going on," Snow said.

"Okay, you want to know what's going on? My lag is hurting like hell right now cause his stupid mutt bit it and now you two are being noisy. There, now leave!" Jessica demanded.

"That's not why we came here," Amber said.

"I don't care."

Amber sent out Pixy. "How about this? We have battle. If I lose, we leave and never come back. If you lose, you let Aureolin go and never talk to him again. Deal?"

"No! I don't have to go by your rules! Now Leave, now!"

"Coward!"

"How about Aureolin battling? I mean, this is about him, so he should do the battling, right Aureolin?" She glared at Aureolin who was not too far from them.

"Aureolin, why don't you just tell us what's going on? I mean, we are here for you, and always will be, okay?" Snow said.

"Forget it!" Gray came walking up to the house. "He's just going to sit there and let that bitch walk all over him."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"If he loves you so much, he'd be willing to at least battle with you, right?" He sends out Trick.

"What, are you suggesting a double battle?"

"Duh! If he double battles with you and takes it seriously, then we'll all leave and I won't beat the leaving hell out of you. If that doesn't happen though, I don't care what you or he does, I'll drag him out myself."

"Hah! So we don't have to win? Well fine then! Aureolin get over here and let's do this!" Jenna then comes racing through the house and starts barking at Aureolin. She burned the whole tree down in the back yard, but still had that collar and leash on. "What the hell is that mutt doing here? Didn't you tie him up?" Jenna shot an ember attack at her and she went down on the ground. "What the hell Aureolin?"

"Go Jenna!" Amber shouted.

"Aureolin, just get over here and help me out!" Aureolin calls over Chuck and walks in the middle of the group without looking at anyone.

"Let's battle," Aureolin said.

"Alright! Come on out, sweetie!" Jessica shouted. She released a meowth from her pokeball. She told meowth to scratch Pixy, so the meowth started to run up to her.

"Horn Attack!" Aureolin said, pointing to the target. Chuck rammed meowth with his horn and meowth slammed in the ground and fainted.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jessica shouted. He turned around and glared at her.

"We are through. Go ahead and tell everyone I'm a cheater! It well just show how mean and pathetic you really are!" Aureolin returned Chuck and the rest of his pokémon, and started walking away. Aureolin wasn't going to be pushed around anymore, since he wasn't going to let Gray's words be true. She glared at Aureolin herself and tried to say something, but was unable to.

"Wait, Aureolin!" Amber shouted. Aureolin stopped and turned around, but didn't show his face. "Listen…I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier. So, here, I got this egg for you, so… please take it."

"…Thanks." He took the egg then went on his way again.

"G-good luck… on your adventure, Aureolin!"

"Yeah, you too."

Aureolin sat down under a shady tree and let Jenna out. She growled at him.

"It's over now Jenna. We ain't going back there anymore, I promise," Aureolin said. He took the leash and collar off of him and tossed it. "I understand why you're upset with me… I should've listened to- No, I shouldn't have even let it go on as long as it did." He wrapped arms around her and started petting her. "I'm never going to do that again though. I mean you guys are… I mean, I don't know why you all just didn't leave me for how stupid I was acting." All of his other Pokémon popped out of their pokeballs and nuzzled him. Tears fell from his face and dropped to Jenna's fur. "Thank you all…" Jenna sat down and wrapped her paw around him. Aureolin was glad he was able to get out of there. If it wasn't for Amber and Gray, he wouldn't have known it would have been best just to be more aggressive and confident. From what Aureolin saw, she looked scared and unsure when they stood up to her today. Aureolin knows he has to thank them all somehow.

Jessica locked herself back in her house and hasn't said a word since. Snow, Amber, and Gray were all wondering the same thing; what was Aureolin talking about? Gray left while the two girls tried to talk to the guys that were seen hanging out with Jessica. They all weren't any help at all, since they were given a lot of money to keep quiet. Snow and Amber just gave up on finding out. Right now, they were happy that Aureolin and Jessica weren't together no more, because they knew something wasn't right. Gray was upset at Aureolin. He believes Aureolin should've dumped her way before they came. Though, he was glad he stood up for himself. Anyways, he was on his way to go look for him. He wants to give him a peace of his mind, and wants to go and defeat him in a battle now.


	18. Struggles in Ecruteak

Aureolin spent some time on route 37 to train his Pokémon for the lack of it when he was with Jessica. All Pokémon were doing pretty good, except for Ariel, who was ignoring Aureolin, and Jenna, who was just laying down and growled at Aureolin when he tried to give him orders. Aureolin looked at them sighed. He didn't think having other trainers Pokémon would be so difficult. Why would a Pokémon, who want to leave her own trainer and agreed to come along with him just do what she want without any reason like when they were up against Whitney? Also to add on to Aureolin's problems, Jenna is acting up to. Is it because Ariel convinced her not to listen to him, or was it because she is just tired and not in the mood to train right now? Whatever the problem was, Aureolin figured he should try and ask Ariel as to why she doesn't want to listen to him. Maybe he can figure out why both of them won't listen to him. Also because Jenna doesn't seem to want to tolerate him right now.

"Hello Ariel… Making new friends?" Aureolin asked. He sat down next to Ariel while the wild Nidoran and Pidgey ran away. "Oh… Sorry." Ariel didn't really seem to mind that he scared off the wild Pokémon, and just stared at him to see what he wanted. He watched his other Pokémon and didn't take his eyes off them while speaking.

"Listen- If I…did something to upset you sometime before battling Whitney. Well, I didn't mean to, so… sorry?" Aureolin looked as Ariel sound a bit confused and was trying to figure out a way to explain herself. He looked away from Ariel and wondered how in the world he would understand what Ariel was going to say. "I just wanted for us to get along you know. Since your-" He stopped talking when Ariel tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the drawing she made on the ground she made with a rock. It looks she drew a stick figure of what looked like Aureolin and Ariel, and she's smiling at him. Then there's another one by it with a hand that's pointing and Ariel looking mad with an X through it. Aureolin looked at it with a confused look, but then was hugged and kissed by her. He has never felt more confused in his life! "H-Hey, what was that for?" He sighed, but for some reason the hug felt nice and comforting to him, so he let her continue hugging him.

It was a great training session despite Jenna and Ariel's refusal to participate. Rocky had evolved into graveler, and his other Pokémon that did train seemed to be getting quite a bit stronger as well. Aureolin was now done training and was packed up and ready to leave with Chuck by his side, but when he turned around he noticed Gray was standing there.

"So, you finally stood up to her. What took you so long anyways?" Gray asked. Aureolin gazed his eyes away from him.

"…She bribed and threatened me and another friend."

"Figures," Gray said in a low voice. He then started to walk back the way he came.

"Wait, where you going?"

"To teach that bitch a lesson." This confused Aureolin. Gray usually wanted to battle, and that's what been happening every time they meet. He doesn't even understand...

"Why? Why did you try to help me leave Jessica?" Gray stopped and his tracks and went silent before answering, but did not turn to him.

"Because I didn't want to owe you any favors… for the egg you gave me. In case I actually like what comes out of it." Seems like an odd answer to Aureolin. He would think that giving him something in return would be enough for a favor, not get involved in his personal problems. "Also… I didn't want you to lag behind, because I'm going to beat you fair and square." That at least seemed like a somewhat reasonable reason to Aureolin. Gray then started leaving again.

"But, I'm not staying with her anymore… So you don't have to bother her anymore!"

"Look, I'm just doing this because she personally disgusts me. "

"But she has done nothing to you! Enough has already been done, so just leave her alone now! You don't want to get into trouble because of her! It's not worth it!"

Snow and Amber then showed up. They had Cobalt and Kiwi the cleffa, in their arms.

"Hi guys! What's going on?" Snow asked. Amber stayed silent and looked at Aureolin with concern, because since they arrived, he looked away with a sad look.

"Nothing I guess…" Gray grumbled. He gave Aureolin one long glare before leaving towards Ecruteak City. Amber was about to ask if Aureolin was okay, but then he spoke.  
>"Well… I guess I see you later." Then he left. They both tried to stop him, but he didn't stop.<p>

.

"Fire Fang!" Gray's Growlithe used the attack on what appeared to be a tree, but it had no effect. The tree was blocking people from Ecruteak. People started panicking. "What the…?"

"Out of the way!" Madeleine shouted. Everyone moved out the way while a machamp walked up to the tree. "Cross Chop!" Once the machamp hit it, it went flying and the tree was reviled to be a sudowoodo, which had fainted. Madeline captured the Pokémon. "Now this Pokémon won't be bothering anyone anymore." The crowd cheered.

"Thank you so much Madeline!"

"You're so amazing!"

"Alright, Madeline!"

"Please I'm just doing my job," Madeline said. Gray sneered and left. Aureolin, not wanting to cause problems quietly left as well. After a while others went to Ecruteak. A couple of men stayed behind and try to score with Madeline, but didn't get so far. After they were all gone, the other officers came and talked to her.

"So what are we going to do with that Sudowoodo?" one of them asked.

"Release it. Far away from here," Madeline said.

"But what about its family and friends?"

"We might have to move the other Sudowoodo too if they get in the way. Anyways, we got bigger problems. Got any information on Team Domination?"

"…We've been getting reports all over of them appearing and stealing Pokémon."

"I've been reported that someone overheard them planning something at Celadon City."

"All right, we are finally going to get those punks! Everyone, move out!" Madeline said. A big group of them set out for Celadon .

Aureolin found the gym and he and Chuck headed for it, but there was a guy blocking the doorway.

"Morty's not here," he said.

"When will he be back?"

"What, do I look like a physic or something? I don't know. He went with his buddy to find some Pokémon. Knowing that stupid crazy friend of his, he'll probably take another year or so to be able to get back here."

"…Okay?" Aureolin just left while Chuck complained. "Don't worry Chuck; you'll get your chance." He slowly put a hand on his back. "Besides, I really wasn't planning to use you there anyways…" Aureolin thought to himself. Aureolin went to talk to professor Elm inside the Pokecenter.

Snow and Amber were at the Pokemarket looking at the products. Since the gym leader wasn't around at this time, they decided to check out the city.

"I wonder what kind of trainer Morty is… What do you think, Amber?" Snow asked. Amber turned to Snow and said,

"Listen, you can keep shopping, but there's something that I need to do, alright?" She then ran out the store. Amber knew that she had to go and take care of something. A little while ago, a girl that was watching the Bug Catching Contest said she saw someone else weaken that scyther. The way the girl described him, she had a good guess as who it could be.

"Wait, Amber!" But she was already gone. Amber was focused on finding him. At first, she didn't believe what the girl was saying, but now that she thought about it, that scyther was too easy to catch. She searched everywhere till she found him. He just hanged up the Pokecenter phone when she got there and was about to head out, till he saw her.

"A-Aureolin… I-This is yours," Amber said. She was holding out the Thunderstone that she won in the contest while keeping her eyes off him. "How pathetic am I. Can't even talk to him right," she thought to herself. "I shouldn't have won it… that scyther was only caught because you weakened it." Aureolin looked shocked, but then looked away.

"But you caught it… Besides, I think you should keep it. I mean you helped me with-"

"No, it's fine! I… was glad to help you Aureolin, sense you helped me out and all." Amber blushed a bit.

"But that pichu… you don't want a raichu?"

"I… I'll probably get another stone someday. It is going to be awhile before I need one, and well… you might need this as soon as the egg hatches." She put it in his hands, and he just looked at it. "If you really feel bad about accepting it, well maybe you can do me another favor?" She bushed even more.

"…Favor?"

"Yeah, like… buy me dinner?" Aureolin frowned.

"What about…Snow?"

"Oh, well I'm sure she'll find something. I'm just talking about me." Amber let out a nervous laugh, but then noticed that Aureolin still didn't look happy, nor did he say anything. "It's won't… I'm not saying like a date thing, just for us to hang out." She thought Aureolin was thinking that, but he still didn't answer. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know…You have other plans?" Aureolin finally looked up at her.

"I… No, I was- Anyways, where would you like to go?" Amber smiled.

"Surprise me!"

They found a nice restraint and sat at a table for two by a window. Aureolin looked out the window with a sad face.

"Is there something wrong, Aureolin?" Amber asked.

"No, I just…" Aureolin thought about what he should tell her. Amber looked down with a frown and a sad look in her eyes and started fiddling her thumbs on the table.

"I'm sorry… if I dragged you into something you didn't want to do." Aureolin looked at her and put his hands down on the table and attempted to smile.

"That's not it! It was just a long day… is all." There was a long silence, and Aureolin doubted that she believed his lie.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize… you did nothing wrong." The waiter then came and took their orders. There was a bit of silence after words. "I… Should be thanking you for all that you done. I mean, you gave me an egg, helped me out with Jessica, and gave me this Thunderstone."

"Well it's yours!"

"Even so, you could've gone on without ever giving this to me…"

Amber smiled a bit. "I couldn't do that… to a nice guy like you." She said in a low voice. Once the food came, they ate and chatted here and there. Then Aureolin paid and they exited the restraint.

"Well, say hi for Snow for me, okay?" Aureolin said.

"I will! …And good luck with your journey!" Amber said.

"Yeah, you too!" Amber then left. She is getting more accepting now of Aureolin. Ever since she saw how bad Jessica was, she was willing to give Aureolin a try. Aureolin went to go to the Pokecenter to stay for the night. As he lied in bed, he thought about what Elm had told him before Amber came. That Togepi is doing a bit better, but it still isn't playing with the other Pokémon or anything at all. Oak said he'll do all that he can to help him, but it will it ever cheer up without ever seeing Gray again?


	19. Self Doubt

It was the around noon the next day, and Aureolin was up and ready to try and get his two Pokémon who were disobeying him to listen. He went to the previous route and sent out Jenna, who just glared at him when she came out. He sat down on the ground in front of her.  
>"I know… that I haven't been the best or the smartest of trainers, but," Aureolin started to say. He wasn't really sure where he was going here. Jenna was still eyeing him. Aureolin looked up at the sky at a loss for what to do. "I never wanted to upset you. I never wanted to upset any of you." He took a deep breath and looked back at Jenna, who still didn't change at all. Aureolin moved closer and reached out to pet her. She move away and growled at him. "I know I've done a lot of stupid things, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." Jenna sat down a few feet away from Aureolin and was now staring at him with great interest. "Like, if it weren't for you, I would've been dead by now. Team Domination would've killed me back when I was getting Kurt, so it was a good thing you didn't listen to me." He looked down at the grass. "So I should have thanked you long ago, but I never did, huh?" Aureolin looked back up at Jenna, who seemed calm but indifferent. "Well, thank you very much, Jenna. I'm not saying thanks for disobeying me, but thanks that you cared enough about me to help me." She huffed at that statement. He smiled a bit and continued. "I mean it. It might have been awhile since I've finally said it, but there was just a lot going on, and that's not really a good excuse, but I am really grateful for your help." Aureolin tried to get her over her to pet her, but she still didn't move. "Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need you as you need me. I still got a lot to learn and you help me see that, and well, I'm more than willing to protect you from those cops and anyone else who would hurt you." She lowered her head at this while still looking at him. "I can tell… that you and me are somewhat similar. It's hard for us to trust and open up, right? I can understand that with what's happened but… I'm willing to try if you are." Aureolin held out his hand to her. Jenna looked at him with uncertainty. What's been bothering her with him is that she thinks he's an inadequate Pokémon trainer from how he handled Jessica. He leashed him up for his fear of Jessica's threats, so how can Jenna expect him to protect him from anyone that wants to hurt her? Then she remembers her other trainer. He abandoned her for being useless, and here she is criticizing Aureolin for his flaw when he's praising her for being helpful. When her other trainer left, she wanted nothing more than to stay with someone that will like her. But he just saw her as weak and just hated her for that. She doesn't want to be like her trainer and just hate Aureolin because he doesn't set her expectations, but like him because of his kindness, understanding, honesty, and all others. Jenna finally stood up and jumped on Aureolin and licked him all over his face. "H-hey cut that out! I get it already!" Aureolin sat up and rubbed her head while they both smiled at each other.<p>

Gray is now starving since he doesn't eat breakfast. He was walking toward the pokecenter when he realized that he lost his wallet. Gray knows he had his wallet in his pocket, so he knew it must have fallen somewhere. So now he had lost his wallet and can't buy anything. He wanted to eat right now, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He started to go back towards Goldenrod to look for his wallet, but then he noticed Aureolin, who was training. Gray wondered if he'd be willing to pay for him. Aureolin turned around and saw Gray standing there and asked, "Is there something you want?"  
>"Just passing by," Gray said. He wasn't really looking at him, but down at the grass.<br>"Oh…" Aureolin started walking toward the pokecenter to heal up his Pokémon.  
>"So," Gray suddenly shouted. Aureolin turned and looked at him. Gray started to think of how to ask him to eat with him. He knows they aren't exactly friends. "You had…lunch yet?" Gray looked away from him. Aureolin thought this was a weird coming from him. He was sure that Gray was going to yell at him for not battling him yet.<br>"…No."  
>"Oh. Well…" Gray continued to think of what to say next. "Wanna go get something to eat then… before we battle?" He thought that this could be a good cover up, and added, "since well, I haven't eaten ether so…" Aureolin continued to stare at him. Gary never cared about whether he'd eaten before or not before battling, so why now?<br>"…Sure." Aureolin decided to go along with it for now.

They arrived at the pokecenter and they sat at the opposite end of each other. Both looked out the window. Aureolin spoke first, "I don't understand… why you're hanging out with me." His eyes were still looking outside. "I could've gotten my own lunch. Besides, you don't owe me anymore favors." Gray quickly looked at him, and then looked away.  
>"You didn't owe me any favors! So why did you give me the stupid egg?"<br>"Well… Just cause you wanted it."  
>"right." They didn't say anything until their food came. Aureolin finally looked at and said, "Thanks anyways, I guess…" Gray put some food in his mouth, and said, "Don't mention it. So you do know you're paying right? Since I did invite you and all…"<br>"Sure, whatever." Gray looked at Aureolin for the first time, and saw that he looks upset.  
>"Is it really that bad that you have to pay?"<br>"It's not that."  
>"…You're upset that you have to hang out with me?"<br>"No…" Aureolin started to play with his hands, and hasn't began eating.  
>"You didn't want to eat here?" Aureolin thought he should just tell him just do he would stop getting the wrong idea.<br>"No. I just… don't want to do this anymore."  
>"What?"<br>"I- It's nothing." Aureolin looked back out the window.  
>"You can tell me!"<br>"Really? How can I when you tell me the truth about why you brought me here?" Gray crossed his arms and looked away from him and said, "I just lost my money okay." Gray quickly finished his food.  
>"I had a feeling that was the case." Aureolin thought.<br>"So I told you! So what's wrong?" Since Gray told him the truth, Aureolin thought it would be should tell him the truth as well.  
>"I just see now just how… unfit I am to be a Pokémon trainer."<br>"You have 3 badges and you always beat me-"  
>"But at least… I couldn't even stick up for myself with Jessica, and let her get away with doing what she wanted with my Pokémon. How can I be a good Pokémon trainer, if I can't protect them?"<br>"You think one mistake should dis-qualify you from being a trainer? I used to yell at my Pokémon for losing. Now I don't so much anymore." There was some silence between them. "And you're not a pushover anymore." Aureolin looked up.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You stood up to her. I think that makes you not a coward anymore. Besides, it's different with you… You didn't need it to be pointed out for you to change."  
>"That's not really true… It's because I saw all you standing up to her that I was able to see how pathetic I was… and you told me too, that one night." Aureolin looked away again.<br>"Well, you're not that pathetic anymore, nor were you ever as bad as me…"  
>"But you never were pathetic… you never gave up and never let anyone push you around."<br>"Yeah well…" Gray averted his gaze to the floor. "That annoying chick was right. I've been trying to get the badges, but failed." He then mumbled, "Still think they're fakes though. No one can get those things that fast." Aureolin laughed a bit which caused Gray t glare.  
>"They are hard to defeat, the gym leaders. But I don't think Natasha is that bad as to make fake badges. I don't think she could've hid the fact that they were fake."<br>"What do you know…"  
>"Anyways, I'm sure you'll be able to defeat them. I'm sure your determination will get you through."<br>"Well, I really don't care about that though. It's really a pointless way to prove who's the best… The Pokémon League.  
>"Maybe… but it is pretty challenging and fun."<br>"I guess."

They finished their meal and Aureolin paid and they left. Aureolin feels a little closer to him. He never thought he would. But he's learned some more about Gray though out his visit and was glad to spend time with him. He felt happier than he has in in long time.  
>"So I guess you owe me now, huh?" Aureolin said.<br>"…What do you want?" Gray asked.  
>"I want you to take that Togepi."<br>"How does that work out? You give me a free meal and a Pokémon and you get nothing."  
>Aureolin frowned and said, "I know you don't want it-"<br>"I'll just pay you back you back later, okay?" Aureolin sighed and said, "Fine." Then Snow and Amber ran up to them.  
>"Aureolin there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Snow said. "Here, this is from me and Amber. Happy birthday!" She gave him a Hyper Potion. Aureolin looked away.<br>"You really didn't have to…"  
>"It's fine. It's your birthday and we both pitched in, and you should at least get a present on your birthday right?"<br>"I guess."  
>"Well, me and Amber are done waiting around for Morty, so we are just going to continue on and come back later for him. Good luck Aureolin!"<br>"Bye Aureolin," said Amber. Then Snow and Amber left.  
>"Well, I should get going to… Happy birthday… I guess," Gray said.<br>"Hey!" Aureolin shouted. Gray turned around. "…Thanks."  
>"Don't mention it." Then Gray left. Aureolin looked at his present and remembered his start of his journey and what been happening up till now. He's now more determined more than ever to continue on.<p> 


	20. Moving On

Aureolin sat at the route below Ecruteak City thinking what he should do next. It's been a couple days and the gym leader has not returned. Who knows when he'll return. He thought about just doing what Amber and Snow did and come back for him later. Aureolin decided that was the best thing to do right now and got up and left. It didn't take him long before he got outside when Gray stopped him.  
>"Hey! I realize that we never had a fair match!" Gray said.<br>"… Really?" Aureolin asked. Gray got upset over Aureolin's response.  
>"Yes! The first time, like you said, you've trained your Pokémon more than I had. Then your Pokémon attacked on its own-"<br>"Then what about the last match?" Aureolin crossed his arms and looked irritated. He doesn't understand how any of those counted as unfair, except for the first. Though he still went on with the battle knowing that so he's still not sure about that one.  
>"I… Whatever! Let's just battle!"<br>"Fine." Gray then set down his bag and sent out magnemite, which he named Mag.  
>"three Pokémon each. Got it?"<br>"yeah…" Aureolin sent out Jenna.  
>"Course you send out a type-advantage…" Gray mumbled. Then he shouted, "Supersonic!" But the attack missed. Aureolin told Jenna to use Ember and it hit Mag and burned it. "ThunderShock!" Mag hit Jenna with ThunderShock and then suffered from the burn. While Mag was suffering, Aureolin told Jenna to finish it with Ember, and Mag fainted. "Just getting warmed up." Then Gray returned Mag and sent out Fang. "You'll listen to me mutt or you'll get it!" Fang glared at Gray and hit him with Ember. "You stupid mutt!" Then those two started fighting. Aureolin sighed and took this opportunity to raise Jenna's attack with Howl a couple of times. Then Jenna was ordered to Bite Fang which easily hit and knocked him out. "Serves you right!" Gray told Fang before returning him. Gray's last Pokémon he sent out was Trick. Trick used Miracle Eye like commanded, but then was easily knocked out when Jenna used Bite. Gray looked away and returned Trick.<p>

"…That really wasn't fair," Aureolin said.  
>"Just drop it," Gray said.<br>"But… Fang didn't listen to you again and the other two-"  
>"It doesn't matter." Aureolin slowly stepped over to him.<br>"I…" Aureolin wasn't sure what to say. He never kept losing to someone, but he knew losing once was hard enough. "Well, I enjoyed battling with you…" He regretted saying that. He felt like he was saying he liked easily defeating him.  
>"I'm such an idiot…" Aureolin just stood there looking confused. "I see now. I had enough losing, but maybe I… I should get my Growlithe to obey me when I fight your stupid mutt. I should get my Pokémon to be stronger than yours. I should just… stop blaming my loss on you being unfair." Aureolin still doesn't know how to respond, but was glad that he came to that conclusion. Gray has always been tired of losing to Aureolin, but now sees it isn't fair to say Aureolin was cheating all this time. Its token so many loses to figure it out, but now he can see things will never change if he keeps complaining how unfair things were.<br>"Well… Sorry for the annoyance I caused. I'll beat you next time."  
>"Well see!"<br>"Yeah." Gray then went to pick up his bag, but then it started making cracking sounds from inside. Gray kneeled down and opened the bag to find his egg hatching.

Aureolin slowly walked over toward Gray to find out what was happening. Then he saw the egg and stood back and watched. The egg slowly hatched and a male Totodile came out the egg. Gray turned to Aureolin then back at the Totodile.  
>"So, that is what you wanted right?" Aureolin asked. Gray was still in disbelief. He was sure it was going to be some dumb, useless Pokémon, not this. Aureolin sat down beside him and said, "That's Croc's child, so it might know some of her moves already. I got the day care couple to help me get the egg."<br>"But… Why?" Aureolin looked away.  
>"I just wanted to give you one… I guess." Aureolin then turned and watch the Totodile. He was so energetic. It reminded him of Croc. Gray had set him down on the ground and released him. It was then the Totodile bit Gray's hand. Gray shot up and Aureolin got up and move back.<br>"What the hell!" He slammed the Totodile into the ground hard, and it fainted and released his hand. "So that was your plan?"  
>"No! I… Sorry I didn't warn you, but that what Totodile's do!"<br>"So you knew? That's just great."  
>"I had no intentions of harming you, really! I… I'll help you." Aureolin rummaged through his bag. "Just let me see your hand."<br>"Why should I trust you?"  
>"I… Really didn't mean-" He stopped looking through his bag and feel to his knees. He starting realizing how bad giving him this Totodile was. Now that the Totodile bit Gray, he could abandon it, and it could end up just like that Togepi. Jenna came and rubbed Aureolin's face. "Please stop…" He whispered to her. She laid by his side.<br>"… My totodile bit me too… but I didn't breed a totodile to get slammed into the ground." They both looked at the totodile. "Or for you to get hurt." Aureolin looked at Grays's bleeding hand and winced. "So please take it." Gray walked over to him and stared at him. Jenna glared and growled at him, but Gray ignored her.  
>"Just why would you give me a totodile then?"<br>"I really thought… you really didn't like your starter. So I thought since you wanted a totodile, that you should have one."  
>"But I shouldn't have been in a rush to pick a Pokémon."<br>"Yeah, but you seemed to dislike most your Pokémon back then and just were upset. I thought giving the totodile to you would… change all that." Aureolin went back to look for the bandages.  
>"I don't get you," Gray mumbled. He crossed his arms and sat down to wait for Aureolin. Aureolin found the bandages. He put ointment on Gray's hand first and then tried to bandage it.<br>"I don't understand myself ether…" he thought to himself. "Sorry I'm not so good at this," he said.  
>"Whatever."<p>

They hadn't spoken at all after that. After Aureolin fixed up his hand, Gray returned the totodile and left without saying a word. Aureolin had gotten to like Gray a bit, but he figured if he's going to act that way then he won't bother with him. He figures he's got more important business to take care of. Aureolin thought it was time for him to leave now. He decided to go to Olivine and fight the gym leader there. He figured since he'll have to go back this way that it wasn't a bad idea. Aureolin got on the next route. It was warm and seemed peaceful. Then three Pokémon stopped in front of him for a small time and disappeared. Aureolin didn't even have time to see them all properly. Then two men appeared.  
>"Again he avoided me. However so graceful and elusive that beautiful Suicune is!" a blond man said.<br>"Excuse us. Anyways, I should probably get back to the gym," the other blond said.  
>"Gym? Are you the gym leader for Ecruteak City?" Aureolin asked.<br>"Yeah. So are you another challenger? Will if you are I'll be waiting at my gym." Then the gym leader left.  
>"I'll find a way to catch you, Suicune." Then the other blond left. Aureolin went back to the pokecenter to prepare for the match and then went straight to the gym.<p> 


	21. Invisible Morty and Energetic Spike

Aureolin finished getting ready and was now inside Morty's gym. It was pitch black inside. Aureolin had all his Pokémon inside their pokeballs and walked straight off into a hole and ended at back at the entrance. He found amusement in doing this, so after he was done falling, he went straight toward a light source. It was coming from trainers of the gym. After defeating them all, he finally found Morty.  
>"Well then, let's get started," Morty said. Then he sent out Gastly. Aureolin sent out Croc. Gastly used Curse when commanded and then Croc was cursed. Croc hit it with a Bite. Then Gastly was told to use Mean Look and that made Aureolin unable to switch Pokémon. Then Croc was ordered to finish it off with bite and made Gastly faint. Morty returned Gastly and sent out Haunter. Croc was struggling with the effects of the curse. Haunter then used Hypnosis and Croc fell asleep. Aureolin tried to wake up Croc, but it was no use. Haunter finished Croc off with a Dream Eater that was a critical hit. Aureolin's next Pokémon sent out was Chuck. Chuck used Night Slash and knocked out Haunter. Gengar was sent out next. Gengar used Hypnosis and Chuck was put to sleep. Since Chuck was unable to attack, Gengar used Dream Eater and Chuck fainted. Jenna was Aureolin's last Pokémon. Gengar tried to hit Jenna with Hypnosis, but missed. Jenna then came after Gengar and bit him. Gengar used Hypnosis again, but this time Jenna went to sleep. Gengar used a couple attacks on Jenna, but they weren't that effective. Jenna woke up and looked pretty worn out, but was able to bite Gengar with a critical hit and Gengar fainted. Morty returned his Gengar.<br>"That was a great battle. You've earned this," Morty said. He then gave Aureolin the Fog badge and a TM with Shadow Ball and pokedollers. "Well, the next place you should go to is Olivine City to get the next badge. Good luck with your journey."  
>"Thanks," Aureolin said. After that Aureolin went and healed his Pokémon at the Pokémon center.<p>

Aureolin finished healing his Pokémon and was heading toward the next route after checking up on the Togepi. Nothing new has changed since the last time he checked in. Aureolin wondered if he'll ever be happy. He then suddenly heard noises coming from his backpack. He stopped to check what was inside and found an Eevee with the Thunderstone in its mouth. It then evolved into Jolteon. Aureolin was a little confused about this at first, but then remembered about the egg Amber had given him. He then checked to see if this was his by putting it inside it's pokeball, and it worked. The Jolteon looked pretty cool to him and couldn't wait to see what he can do. He sent it back out and said, "Hello there. I'm Aureolin and we'll be traveling together. Do you like the name Spike?" The Jolteon seemed happy as he jumped on Aureolin. "Okay, Spike it is then." Spike seemed really found of Aureolin by how affectionate he was being. Aureolin was fine with that because he really wanted no more problems with his Pokémon with what happened with Jenna and what's happening with Ariel. Though, it reminded him of the Togepi, and that made him want to keep Spike more. Aureolin pat him on the head and went to go train Spike.

Aureolin spent the rest of the day training Spike. Sometime after midnight he went back to the pokecenter and went to bed. He felt like Spike was really getting the hang of battling. The next day Aureolin checked his supplies to see if anything in his bag was damaged after Spike hatched. Nothing important seemed wrecked, so he decided to continue on with Spike at his side. When he got toward the end of town however, he ran into Snow and Amber. Amber had Princess out, which is now an Espeon. Snow had Kiwi out.  
>"Oh hi Aureolin! You still hanging around here?" Snow asked.<br>"No, just got Morty's badge here and now on my why to Olivine," Aureolin said.  
>"Oh so he's back? That's great! We got the badge in Olivine, but are unable to cross the water there without Morty's badge."<br>"Well, we should get going then, huh Snow?" Amber asked.  
>"Yeah we should. Well good luck with your next badge Aureolin."<br>"I hope you like Jolteon," Snow said.  
>"Yeah, he's great," Aureolin said. Spike had been hiding behind Aureolin, so Aureolin whispered, "They won't hurt you, Spike…" But this did not seem to comfort him.<br>"Well, bye Aureolin." They all waved good-bye and went their separate ways. As they were leaving though, Princess turned and looked at Spike for a moment before running after her trainer.

It was quite difficult to travel with Spike. He kept wandering off and playing around. Though, Aureolin had no problem with this. After all, it was Spikes first time being able to do this. Also, the weather is nice and warm, and it looks like a nice day for Spike to play around. Though, he did note to keep an eye on him. Spike then wanted to race, and Aureolin was up for that. He lost badly though. They arrived at a small farm in the middle of the route. It seemed to only have Miltank. Spike tried to play with them, but they seemed to ignore him.  
>"Come on Spike, let's get going," Aureolin said. Spike gave up and they continued to Olivine. Aureolin really enjoys his new friend. But then his mind went to the Totodile that he gave to Gray. Does Gray still have it, and how was he treating it? He hoped that he wasn't holding a grudge against it. He also wondered how Amber was doing against Morty. Aureolin thought he was pretty tough and for a second, it looked like he might lose. Though he figured since she has gotten this far, she has a really good chance with Morty. Aureolin then wondered how he would do against her.<p> 


	22. Team Domination's Attack

Aureolin finally arrived at Olivine City, but as soon as he got there he was knocked out. When he woke up, his head was splitting with pain as he saw a lot team Domination members. They are on a small boat that's not too far from Olivine, but still in deep water.  
>"Looks like the brat woke up," one said. Aureolin tried to move, but it was no use.<br>"So what? He can't get in our way now," a woman said. Aureolin is now tied with a long rope and his mouth is tied up too. "No one can save you now. You can't call for help, nor can you release your Pokémon. One due to the ropes, and also because there team Dominations' now." Aureolin looked around and saw a group with his bag and pokeballs. "This is really all your fault you know. If you didn't get in our way this wouldn't have happened. You could've kept your Pokémon by joining us. Oh well." Aureolin glared at them. He wanted nothing to do with team Domination. He thinks there dumb stuck-up pricks, and would gladly die instead of joining them. "Also, don't think Madeline or any other law enforcement will save you. She's stuck at Celadon dealing with a decoy." They all laughed. "What a dumb bitch. Well, bye now." One of them dropped an anchor in the water and Aureolin went flying into the water. He could see them all up there, watching and smiling. Pokémon in the water moved out of the way from the anchor and Aureolin. Aureolin went deeper and deeper. His mind was now racing back to everything that happened in his life. Then he noticed a commotion up above and someone with long, weird shaped hair swimming toward him. Aureolin passed out before he could see who it was.

Aureolin woke up choking up water and was shoot up.  
>"Alright! He's awake! Don't worry man, everything's going to be okay," a voice said. Aureolin looked around and saw a man and Gray. The other man looked really sad for some reason. "Team Domination's gone now, so there's nothing to worry about," said the man he did not know.<br>"But my Pokémon…"  
>"They're right here!" Gray said pushing pokeballs and his other belongings at him.<br>"Yes, you were one of the lucky ones that got them back. They really got away with a haul this time. Even Roxanne… I have no idea what we are going to do now." There was some silence for a few seconds were Aureolin was going to ask what happened, but the man continued on. "Anyways, it was really fortunate that we were here! This young man saved you from the water, while I helped you breathe again! Also the doctor should be- ah there she is!" A woman came to the scene.  
>"How is he? Is… oh, it looks as though you got him breathing? Anyways, who is it? We need to take him to the hospital now to check and see if everything's okay!"<br>"Here he is right here." The man helped Aureolin up and he was taken to the hospital.

Time really seemed to go slow for Aureolin, but he finally came out of the hospital and was ready to go. When he got there, there were many depressed people who were also attacked by team Domination, so he was glad to finally get out if there. He's upset about what happened here though. Gray walked up.  
>"You okay?" he asked.<br>"Yeah," Aureolin replied.  
>"What were you thinking? Going on alone to attack team-"<br>"I didn't… this time." It got silent for a bit. "Anyways, thanks for saving me…"  
>"You're pretty hopeless, you know? You're traveling around the world, so you should be more alert for things that well harm and kill you!" He then left. "…Your right." He silently said to himself. He never thought he would ever even think that he would ever think that, but with all the wild Pokémon, and thugs out there that want money, and team Domination, Aureolin should have been more cautious when traveling and in general. There's only one way he could've avoided this, and that was if he had traveled with at least one other person so he or she could at least go get some help, maybe. It would at least have been better.<p>

Aureolin went to go challenge the gym leader. He figured that'll get his mind off things, but when he got there, there seemed to be a problem.  
>"Oh, Ampharos …" A girl said. She was weeping.<br>"It's okay Jasmine, I'm sure we'll get him back somehow," a girl said.  
>"Please, I just need some time to myself."<br>A guy walked up to Aureolin and said, "sorry man, Jasmine lost one of her friends to team domination and needs sometime alone." Then they all left the building. Then at the lighthouse, there was a commotion and Aureolin went to check it out.  
>"Listen guys, since Ampharos is gone, we need a replacement. This will only be temporary until he comes back. But I think my Raichu wants to do it, and I'm fine with that. So to all let you know, you'll be fine coming and leaving here at night!" said the guy that helped Aureolin. Everyone clapped and cheered. Everyone left and started chatting to each other. Aureolin however, went up towards the man. "Oh you are all okay now? That's good! Anyways, sorry about not saying this sooner, but the names Rick."<br>"My names Aureolin. So What all happened here with team Domination?"  
>"Ag… It was all horrible. My…my wife- and a lot of people's lives are lost." There was a bit of silence. "We were going to have a child soon," he said quietly. He then started to weep. After he calmed down, he apologized and told of what all happened. It started with Pokémon team Domination sent out after the city, and then they came marching in. Then they infiltrated the lighthouse and took Ampharos. Rick recalls what happened on his end. He was fighting with Raichu to ward off the Pokémon fighting for team Domination, but then it got tired, so he retreated. He went back to his wife, the Pokémon nurse of the city, to find that she had been murdered. They had the entire city in their control. Rick was trying to get all he could to safety. Then he heard commotion and saw a man jump into the water and a Growlithe running around with a bag of Aureolin's pokeballs in its mouth. The leader said to leave it and they left.<p>

After Aureolin finished hearing his story, he went to eat real quick and went to the left of the city. There he found a place where people can swim and use surf on Pokémon. He saw Amber and Snow there, looking quite upset.  
>"Hey what's wrong?" Aureolin asked.<br>"Oh hi Aureolin! We are just deciding what water Pokémon we want," Snow said.  
>"Except all these water Pokémon are uninteresting. Guess we can just catch a Tentacool and get it over with…" Amber said.<br>"Uggh I hate Tentacools and Tentacruels." She shuttered when she remembered what happened when she was wrapped by a Tentacruel. "Hey I know! Aureolin, you have a water Pokémon don't you? Why don't we all ride together?"  
>"She's pretty strong, but I don't think she can handle carrying all three of us…" Aureolin said.<br>"I heard someone's selling rafts around. I'm sure she can handle that right?" Aureolin sighed.  
>"I guess we can try."<p>

Croc was tugging as hard as she could at the raft. It was a struggle to carry three people on it, but she wasn't about to give up. On the raft, it was pretty crowed. Aureolin was squished up between Amber and Snow, who both had arms around him due to the rocky ride. Aureolin was clinched to the edge of the raft.  
>"Thanks so much for helping us out Aureolin! We don't know what we would've done without you! And thank you too Croc!" Snow said. Croc was too focused on pulling.<br>"I'm glad to help out," Aureolin said. Amber was looking at him. Then they saw some whirlpools in the distance. "Careful Croc! There are whirlpools around here!" Then they saw a group of people around the whirlpool.  
>"Hey, let's go see what they're up too!" Snow said.<br>"Okay," Aureolin said. They came up to the group. "Hey what is going on?"  
>"Are you people morons? It's dangerous to ride around like that!" A guy said.<br>"We didn't ask you for your criticism. We asked what's going on!" Amber said.  
>"We saw some team Domination people go in," another person said. "We think they're after Lugia. We want to go save him!"<br>"But do you think it's wise to go up against them?" Aureolin asked.  
>"There really wasn't that much of them. Anyways, we are going in. You can come along if you want." A Goldeen used Whirlpool and got rid of a whirlpool.<br>"Let's go!" Snow said.  
>"Yeah! Besides, I think Croc needs a rest," Amber said. Aureolin looked at Croc, who is heaving heavily.<br>"Right, let's go," Aureolin said.


	23. The Search for Lugia

They arrived in the cave and Aureolin returned Croc in his pokeball. It was pitch dark, until one of their Bellsprout's used Flash.  
>"Anyways, I'm Ashley, over there is my boyfriend Marty." Ashley had long, thick, blond hair. She was shivering from the cold, but didn't let that bother her. She had a tough look to her. Marty had short brown hair, and was a bit taller than his girlfriend, not by much though. He was crossing his arms and looking around. "Right there is Marty's sister Sam and her boyfriend Seth." Sam was a little chubby, with thick black hair that falls to her shoulder. She was looking around the cave excitingly. Seth was following her cautiously. He had short brown hair and a stubby beard. "There is Seth's step-brother Jeff and his cousin Sariah." Jeff looked in awe around the cave while Sariah had her arms wrapped around herself. She looked scared. Sariah had black hair that was in a ponytail. "And that's all of us. So who are you guys?"<br>"I'm Snow, this is Amber, and that's Aureolin. It's nice to meet you all!"  
>"All right! Enough with the introductions! Let's get going." But then Amber saw something that caught her eye in the water. Snow seemed to see something too. Amber sent out Tweety. Tweety used Wing Attack on a Hoursea, while Hoursea used Water gun. It looks like that Wing Attack really damaged Hoursea, so Amber threw a pokeball at her and caught it. Snow seemed to have Paralyzed a Seel by having Storm, who had evolved into Flaaffy, use Thundershock. She commanded Storm to use Thundershock one more time, but Seel was able then to use Headbutt, and did some pretty good damage. But it looked worn out, so Snow tossed a pokeball at it and got it. Everybody watched them as it happened.<br>"Alright Amber! We finally got some Pokémon that can learn Surf!"  
>"Yeah, but there all worn out now," said Sam.<br>"Oh right…" Snow looked a bit sad.  
>"Don't worry. Everyone come over here and I'll heal your Pokémon," Ashley said. Then Ashley healed everyone's Pokémon and they finally moved on.<p>

They walked and walked, running into a lot of Zubat, and other wild Pokémon, but got rid of them pretty quickly. They went in the upper part of the cave. They figured one way led to the exit, and the other went down. They went down and found out it was a dead end, so they went outside.  
>"Guess Lugia isn't in there, so he's probably at the other islands," Sariah said.<br>"Well, let's not just sit here, let's go!" Marty said. They all got on their Pokémon and surfed to another island. There they were in a small room, and only one way to go down, so they all did. Then they walked around in circles before they realized that this was leading them nowhere, and left. They went to another cave, and went down a few floors, then found a guy knocked out on the ground.  
>"Hey you okay?" Sam asked. He moaned in pain.<br>Seth and Jeff, he needs to get to a hospital! Get him there now!"  
>"Right!" said Jeff."<br>"Of course!" said Seth. They both carried him by his arms on their shoulders and got him out of here. They continued down the cave and saw an opening. They went in and saw a beautiful waterfall on a high ledge. They also saw about four team Domination members and Lugia, so they all left that small place and went down more to another opening. There they were faced with four members of team Domination. There were some Gyaradoss out and some Raichu, along with a Tyranitar and some other Pokémon.  
>"Hey! Why are these weaklings here?" one of them asked.<br>I don't know, but it looks like we'll get more than Lugia. Let's get them guys!" another said. While they were distracted, Lugia used Aeroblast on everyone and went toward the exit.  
>"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam Lugia!" a team Domination member commanded. Aureolin sent out Rocky right in front of Lugia to block the Hyper Beam. It fell to the ground due to being suspended up in the air, but was otherwise okay. Lugia escaped, but that just pissed off team Domination.<br>"Hydro Pump!" one of them shouted. It hit Rocky hard and Rocky fainted. Team Domination blocked the exit. "You're not escaping now!"  
>"We're going after Lugia! You guys can deal with this group!" Two of team Domination left. With a two on seven battle, team Domination easily lost. But they gave enough time for the other two to escape so the group won't be able to get into the way. After they lost they left.<p>

They have all left the caves and were outside the whirlpools in front of Cianwood Island.  
>"I hope Lugia well be alright," Sariah said.<br>"I'm pretty sure he well. After all, he did seem like a strong Pokémon," Aureolin said.  
>"Of course he's strong. He's a legendary Pokémon," Marty said.<br>"I also wonder about that old man. Was he able to get into the hospital in time?" Ashley said. They all went silent.  
>"Well that was a great adventure we had together. We should keep in touch!" Snow said.<br>"I agree! Let's all exchange numbers!" Everyone all gave out there numbers.  
>"We are going to head to Cianwood. Where are you guys going?"<br>"We'll probably head there too and see how that man is doing. We'll call ya when we find out what happened."  
>"Okay! Talk to you later!" They all said good-byes, and Marty, Ashley, Sam, and Sariah left.<p>

Aureolin, Amber, and Snow then started to make their way toward Cianwood. But then some trainer stopped them because he wanted to battle. They agreed with a one-on-one battle with their water Pokémon. Aureolin got off Croc and the guy sends out a Tentacruel. Tentacruel started out with a Wrap on Croc. Croc used Bite, but then got squeezed by Tentacruel's Wrap. Croc then got confused by a up-close Supersonic. Croc was ordered to Bite him, but instead hit herself, and then was squeezed by Wrap. Tentacruel used Acid Spray on Croc, which lowered her special defense, and Croc hit herself again and was chocked by Wrap. Tentacruel finished Croc off with Acid Spray, and Croc fainted.  
>"Croc, are you okay?" Aureolin asked. He swam up to her and held her. Croc looked at Aureolin and made a weak noise. Aureolin remembered all the times he had with Croc and smiled. He realizes how much Croc changed and how great a Pokémon she is. Ever since she evolved into Croconaw, she seemed more calm and mature. She didn't need Aureolin's watchful eye on her anymore. Croc suddenly started to glow. She slowly changed into a Feraligatr. Aureolin went from shock to happy.<br>"Good job Croc!" Aureolin said. Croc smiled right back at Aureolin and hugged Aureolin. He patted Croc on the head.  
>"It's too bad Aureolin lost, but it's great that Croc evolved," Amber thought. She looked longingly at Aureolin.<br>"Agh, I really don't like Tentacruels," Snow said.

Aureolin gave the guy some pokedollers and they finally got to Cianwood. They stayed in the Pokémon center where they healed their Pokémon and waited until they heard from Ashley. She told him the man got to the hospital and is doing fine.  
>"Well that's good news. Anyways, me and Amber are going to look around the island for a bit. You want to come with us?" Snow asked.<br>"No thanks. I think I'll go challenge the gym leader here. I've been wanting a good gym battle for a while now." Aureolin said.  
>"Okay! Well then good luck Aureolin."<br>"Bye Aureolin," Amber said.  
>"See you two around!" Aureolin said. He sent Ariel out when they left. "So you ready for a gym battle now?" Ariel looked away with a sad look. "Is it that you don't want to battle?" Ariel nodded her head. "Oh… Well was that because of that one trainer?" Ariel nodded her head again.<br>"Well don't worry Ariel. I don't like you just because your great skills. I think you're pretty nice as well." Ariel seemed really happy and hugged Aureolin, which caused him to sigh. "It's ultimately up to you if you want to fight. Though I'm pretty sure you'll be a great help." Ariel un-hugged him and put her fists up like she was ready to fight someone. "Alight then let's go!" They entered the gym.


	24. Gym Leader Chuck's Confusion

Aureolin trained up Spike a bit more. Being near water Pokémon is a really good chance to train him. After training, he went back to the Pokémon center and healed up his Pokémon. Then he went into the gym to Chuck, except he was under a waterfall and was unable to hear anything.  
>"Hey, if ya want to face Chuck, you got to pull the lever at top," said a guy in sunglasses.<br>"Right," Aureolin said. He then swept through the trainers in the gym and found the lever at top, and pulled it. Then he went back down to where Chuck is. Chuck seemed angry.  
>"Hey were you the one who pulled the lever?" Chuck asked. Aureolin nodded. "Why did you do that?"<br>"I… came to battle you?"  
>"I see. Well, I must warn you that I'm tough! I train under this waterfall every day!" Aureolin just looked at him with a bored look. "Well anyways, come on! We shall battle!" Chuck sent out Primeape. "This shall be a two on two." Aureolin nodded and sent out Ariel. Ariel starts out with Confusion and damages Primeape pretty badly, but it still stands. Primeape uses Karate Chop on Ariel and got a critical hit. Aureolin returned Ariel.<br>"Go, Chuck!"  
>"Ahh, so you're such a big fan of me that you named a Pokémon after me? I'm-"<br>"No, not really…"  
>"…" Chuck, Aureolin's Heracross, started cracking up at the gym leaders' embarrassment. This make the gym leader angry and he told Primeape to use Rock Slide. Aureolin had told his Heracross to get out the way, but Chuck was still laughing and didn't notice till it was too late.<br>"Pay attention, Chuck!" Aureolin called out.  
>"I am," the gym leader said. Aureolin face palmed while Aureolin's Heracross started cracking up again.<br>"Aerial Ace now!" Chuck the Heracross easily got rid of the boulders crushing it, and hit Primeape with an Aerial Ace and made Primeape faint. Aureolin's Heracross grinned at the gym leader, but this did nothing to upset him. Aureolin's Heracross got pretty damaged from the Rock Slide. Chuck, the gym leader, sent out Poliwrath. Chuck used Aerial Ace again on Poliwrath, but then Poliwrath used Body Slam and paralyzed Chuck. Chuck was unable to move, and was open for another Body Slam, which finished him off.  
>"Ha ha ha, Chuck! Who's laughing now?" Aureolin just returned Chuck and left the building.<p>

Amber and Snow saw Aureolin come out the gym and ran up to him.  
>"Easy defeat for you, Aureolin?" Amber asked. Aureolin gave them a small glance, and left. "Aureolin…"<br>"Oh… He lost," Snow thought to herself. Aureolin went back to the Pokémon center to figure out what Pokémon he should use next. It seemed difficult for him, because he didn't really have a clear advantage. Then he finally got an idea. He got up and left the pokecenter and went to the gym, but when he got there, someone was already challenging Chuck.  
>"Sorry kid. You're going to have to wait," the guy in the sunglasses said.<br>"Oh! Hi Aureolin!" Aureolin looked around and saw Snow.  
>Uh… Hi. I guess Amber's battling?" Aureolin asked.<br>"Yep, and she's been doing pretty well too!" Aureolin went back and watch the battle. Amber had Princess out while Chuck had Poliwrath out. Amber shouted out a Psybeam and Princess knocked out Poliwrath with that attack. "S-she just got lucky Aureolin…" Chuck handed Amber some money, a badge, and a TM. After that she turned around and saw Aureolin and smiled. She walked up to him and said, "I'm cheering for you Aureolin, so do your best!"  
>"…Right. I will. Thanks," Aureolin said. Then both Amber and Snow left.<br>"Oh! Now you're back as a fan after the defeat, right?" Chuck said.  
>"No… I'm here for a rematch," Aureolin said.<br>"Oh. Right. Well, let me heal my Pokémon first.

After healing up his Pokémon, Chuck returned to Aureolin and they started the match. Chuck started off with Primeape and Aureolin sent out Ariel. Ariel started off with sing this time and put Primeape to sleep. Since Primeape was unable to move, Ariel hit him with a Confusion attack and he became confused. Primeape woke up, but he didn't attack Ariel with a Karate Chop like he was told, but instead himself. Ariel then hit him with another Confusion and Primeape fainted. Chuck then sent out Poliwrath. Ariel used Confusion again, but then was hit by DynamicPunch and got confused, but was able to land another Confusion. But then Poliwrath used DynamicPunch again and Ariel fainted. Aureolin sent out Spike this time.  
>"Ah wise choice. Sending out that Heracross last time was the reason for your defeat," Chuck said. Aureolin thought this was the smartest thing he said so far. "Not like you'll defeat me this time though!" Aureolin called out a Thundershock, which paralyzed Poliwrath. But Poliwrath was able to use DynamicPunch. Though, it missed. Spike used Thundershock again, and this time Poliwrath was unable to move. Then Spike finished Poliwrath off with a last Thundershock.<br>"Well how about that? You beat me! Here take this Storm Badge!" Chuck said. Aureolin received some money and the Storm Badge. He also received a TM. "Now your Pokémon can fly you city to city no problem."  
>"Except I have no Pokémon that can fly…" Aureolin thought to himself.<br>"Well, better get back to training!" Chuck said. After that, Aureolin left.

Aureolin went and healed his Pokémon. After that, he looked at the sea. He would've liked to travel back with Amber and Snow, but they most likely already crossed the sea. He never thought to ask them to wait up. He was too focused on battling Chuck. He looked around to see if he could find anyone interested in going back with him. That's when he saw Marty. Aureolin ran up to him and said, "Hey!" Marty looked at Aureolin.  
>"Oh it's you. What do you want?" Marty said.<br>"Nice to see you too…" Aureolin thought to himself. "Just wondering what brings you here," he said.  
>"Just checking up on that old man for Ashley."<br>"So you're going back to Olivine? How about traveling back with me?"  
>"No way. Sounds like a total drag, especially since I can just fly back there with my Pidgey. I'm headed elsewhere anyways."<br>Aureolin didn't believe that a Pidgey could carry a person, no matter what anything says.  
>"How about I pay you 1000 poke if you travel back to Olivine with me on water?"<br>"At least 5000 or you can forget it!"  
>"Greedy little…" Aureolin thought. He then sent out a Pidgey.<br>"Deal…" He really didn't want to, but to make sure he's safe from harm, he'd have to start traveling with others. Besides, he doesn't really care if he puts this guy in danger from team Domination.  
>"Good. Then pay me. Now." Aureolin got out his wallet from his bad and paid him. "Alright. Only to Olivine. Keep up, or I'll leave you behind. Let's get going then."<br>Aureolin is already getting irritated with this guy. He's defiantly not traveling anymore with him after this. They both sent out their water Pokémon and traveled back to Olivine. Aureolin looked at his badges. He's gotten more than half the badges required to get into the Pokémon League. This thought at least cheered him up a bit from being with Marty. Marty and Aureolin never once talked during the trip, but they both preferred not to. 


	25. New Determination and Companions

Aureolin finally returned to Olivine too. He finally was able to go separate ways with Marty now.  
>"So there you go. Bye now," Marty said. Then he left on his Pidgey. Aureolin paid no mind to him. Though, he did wonder if he would have helped out if there was any trouble.<br>"Great job, Croc," Aureolin said. Then he returned her. Aureolin wondered if the gym leader was ready to battle. He entered the gym, but did not find Jasmine. Instead, he found a woman that appearance was tough, but feminine-ish. The woman has messy hair that was spiky at top and went a bit past her shoulders. She had a shirt with no sleeves on it and had a belt going across her shorts with some combat boots.  
>"Heh, looks like you were expecting someone else, huh?" a man behind Aureolin said. He adjusted his sunglasses. "Yeah, Jasmine decided to go looking for those crooks and get Amphy back. Real brave of her, don't ya think?"<br>"Yeah…" Aureolin said. He now remembered what happened when he first entered this gym. She must really care about that Ampharos, if she left the gym to go get it. He thought about losing one of his Pokémon, and it felt really devastating just thinking about it.  
>"Anyways, Jasmine left Savannah here in charge. Real sweet of her to offer her help. Just a heads up, she specializes in Steel type Pokémon, so it might not be good to use Rock and ice Pokémon. Good luck!" Aureolin looked at Savannah again.<br>"So are you gonna battle me, or you just gonna stand there?" Savannah asked Aureolin.  
>"R-right. Sorry…" Aureolin said. He ran up toward Savannah. "I'm ready to battle."<br>"Right then. This is a three on three match. Let's get started." Savannah sent out a Magnemite, while Aureolin sent out Rocky. Magnemite used SonicBoom, then Rocky used Magnitude. It was a weak one, but it really hurt Magnemite. Magnemite used SonicBoom again, but then it fainted when it got hit by another Magnitude. Her next Pokémon was another Magnemite. It used SonicBoom again, but was instantly knocked out by a decent Magnitude attack used by Rocky. Her last Pokémon was Magneton. Rocky was looking a bit worn out. Magneton used Mirror Shot and Rocky fainted. Jenna was sent out. Magneton used Thunderbolt and did some good damage to her. She used Ember and burned Magneton. But then Jenna fainted with another Thunderbolt. Spike was Aureolin's last Pokémon. Spike used Double Kick, but Magneton is still hanging in there. Magneton used Supersonic, but it missed. Spike used Double Kick again and Magneton finally fainted. Savannah looked down at the ground and returned her Magneton.  
>"…I failed lady Jasmine," she said.<p>

The sunglasses man near the door walked up toward them and said, "What are you talking about Savannah? That was an excellent battle!"  
>"I lost… Jasmine would've done way better than me."<br>"Come now Savannah! That was a really close match!" But it still seemed as though Savannah was still upset.  
>"Here… I'm supposed to give you this badge." She gave Aureolin the Mineral Badge and some pokedollers for winning. She also gave him an Iron Tail TM.<br>"…That was a great match. Really challenging. Like all the other gyms I went to," Aureolin said. But she turned around and didn't speak.  
>"Please understand. This was her first match since taking charge. She must feel inadequate losing to the first challenger," the guy in the sunglasses whispered. Then he stopped whispering. "Anyways, I guess you're off to face Pryce now, huh?"<br>"Where did Jasmine go?"  
>"Ahh, worried about her and Amphy, eh? I wouldn't worry. She's an excellent gym leader and she has a strong group with her searching for team Domination. I'm confident they'll find Amphy, so you just concentrate on your own goals for now, okay?"<br>Aureolin nodded.  
>"Listen!" Savannah shouted. "If you ever see Jasmine during your travels, tell her… to be safe and that… I believe in her."<br>"I will."  
>"Thanks."<p>

Just two more badges to go. Aureolin now was looking around town for someone to travel with again. Ariel was out with him helping. He started wondering what it would've happened battling Jasmine. Would he still have won? If she is stronger than Savannah, Aureolin thinks he wouldn't stand a chance. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
>"Oh hello there Aureolin! Good to see you again!" Aureolin turned around and saw Rick.<br>"Hi Rick. How's Raichu doing?" Aureolin asked.  
>"He's doing good. Keeping that lighthouse lit up at night." Rick then frowned a bit. "It's too bad I couldn't go and help Jasmine. Would've loved to get Amphy back. But I got my duty here, to protect the city… I'm sure that's what she would've wanted." There was some silence. Then he looked at Aureolin and smiled. "Well, I should get back to work. Good luck Aureolin!" Then he left. Aureolin then went to the Pokémon center to heal his Pokémon and to look for someone to travel with. Then he saw a small boy and girl at a table that looked sad. The girl had long blonde pigtails and was wearing a white dress with a blue stripe at the bottom. The boy had messy short brown hair and had shorts and a small sleeved shirt. Aureolin walked over to them.<br>"Hey, you two okay?" Aureolin asked. The small boy looked up at him.  
>"My brother ditched us. He said we were only slowing him down, and now we are on our own," he said.<br>"And with team Domination running around… I don't feel safe just traveling around by ourselves," the girl said.  
>"We got Pokémon Lilly! We'll be fine!"<br>"We've only been fine so far, thanks to Vincent." The boy looked away and crossed his arms.  
>"…You can travel with me. If you want," Aureolin said.<br>"Ah! But you're a stranger!" Lilly said.  
>"Get away from us, pedo!" the boy shouted.<br>"Listen, I just want someone to travel with. If you too afraid of me, then fine, stay here!" Aureolin said. He then left the pokecenter. "Those kids wouldn't have been much help anyways," Aureolin thought to himself. Then the kids came running out.  
>"I got my eye on you! If you try anything to my sister, then Rex here will burn you to a crisp!" the boy shouted. A Growlithe came out and growled at him.<br>"…What?" Aureolin asked.  
>"Umm… My names Lilly and his names Timothy. He doesn't mind if you call him Tim though." She was carrying a Vulpix. Ariel friendly waved at the Growlithe and Vulpix. But Growlithe just growled at her, and Vulpix just starred at her quietly.<br>"Wait a minute… Where are you two heading?"  
>"Ecruteak city. Tim wants to challenge Morty," Lilly said.<br>"Ugh… I don't have time to wait for that."  
>"Oh come on! You're the one who suggested this in the first place!' Timmy said.<br>"Fine. Let's go." Aureolin crossed his arms and walked with Ariel at his side.  
>"Wait for us!" the two shouted.<p>

They are now on the route heading back to Ecruteak.  
>"So, you never told us your name," Lilly said.<br>"Yeah! We told us ours! How rude!" Timmy said.  
>"You didn't tell me your name," Aureolin thought. He didn't look at them. "Aureolin," he said.<br>"Aureolin? Ha! That's such a girl's name!" Tim started laughing.  
>"That's so rude Tim!" Lilly said. But Aureolin just rolled his eyes.<br>"No wonder his bother ditched them," Aureolin thought.  
>"So have you been collecting badges? If so, how many you got? And what other Pokémon you got? Have you always been traveling by yourself?"<br>"…What?" Aureolin really couldn't keep up with all these questions. "One at a time, please?"  
>"Oh look a Meowth! I want it!"<br>Aureolin sighed.  
>"You can catch it Lilly!" Timmy said. Vulpix jumped out of her arms, ready for battle.<br>"Alright! Pokeball, go!" The Meowth broke out the pokeball. Aureolin face palmed.  
>"You're supposed to weaken it," Aureolin said.<br>"Shut up! She has caught Pokémon before! She knows how to do this!" Timmy said. Aureolin crossed his arms. The Meowth used Growl.  
>"Aww! It's just so cute!" Lilly said. Then it used Bite on Lilly's Vulpix. "Oh no! Vully!" Vulpix cried in pain. "What do I do…"<br>"You can do it Lilly!" Timmy cheered. Though Aureolin knew that at this rate, the Meowth is going to escape.  
>It then used Fury Swipes.<br>"Let's see…Faint Attack! No Quick Attack! No wait!" Lilly said. Vulpix started doing attacks, but just ended up confused. The Vulpix looked at Lilly. The Meowth finished the Vulpix off with another Bite, and then left. Lilly fell on her knees and started crying.  
>"It's okay Lilly. You tried your best," Timmy said. He knelt down to comfort her.<br>"I'm such a wreck! I only got Vulpix hurt!" Lilly cried out.  
>"Listen, you need to not panic, and you should focus on the battle. Now if you're ready, we should get going," Aureolin said.<br>"O-okay…" Lilly said.  
>"Wow. You're so insensitive!" Timmy said. Timmy and Lilly got up and continued toward Ecruteak. They finally arrived and went to the Pokémon center and healed their Pokémon. Then they went to the gym.<br>"Sorry, Morty went to go visit someone," said the guy by the door.  
>"What?" Timmy shouted.<br>"You know when he'll be back?" Lilly asked.  
>"Nope," the guy said.<br>"Well that's just great!"  
>"Let's just continue on. Mahogany Town has a gym, so we can head there," Aureolin said.<br>"That's a great idea Aureolin! Let's go to… There!" Lilly said.


	26. All For A Wish

Aureolin, Tim, and Lilly arrived at route 42. Little did they know, they were being watched. There they saw some people enter Mt. Mortar.  
>"Hey let's go check out that mountain too!" said Lilly.<br>"Yeah! Let's go!" said Tim. Then they both ran into the cave. Aureolin sighed.  
>"Maybe I can ditch these two…" Aureolin thought.<br>"So you came to make a wish too? I wouldn't waste your time." There was a guy standing right beside Aureolin, grinning at him.  
>"…Because it would be a waste of time?" Aureolin asked.<br>"No! What? Are yo- Well, I guess it would be for you. Since I plan on capturing that Pokémon." Aureolin just gave him a bored look. "Take a look at this!" He sent out an Arcanine. "See, I already have a legendary Pokémon! Getting another one will be a cinch!"  
>"If he really thinks that, then I'm wasting time with this guy…" Aureolin thought.<br>"So it would be… Wait what are you doing?" Aureolin had Croc out and was getting ready to leave.  
>"I've got-"<br>"We'll make a wish way before you get to it!" a man said. He was pretty chubby and had black greasy hair and wore thick rimmed glasses. There was another man with him too. He looked frightened.  
>"I'd be glad to give you all wishes from my Jirachi when I catch it." The two of them smiled big. "Only if you pay me 9,999,999 poke for each wish!"<br>"What a rip off!" the greasy haired man shouted.  
>"Well, later losers!" The man returned his Arcanine and left into Mt. Mortar. The other two ran in as well. Now that those three got Aureolin interested in checking things out, so he went into the cave as well.<p>

When Aureolin went into the cave, he found Lilly, Timmy, the freighted guy, and the chubby guy together.  
>"Hey, where were you!" Tom shouted.<br>"We got a bit worried Aureolin," Lilly said.  
>"Try to keep up, okay?"<br>Aureolin crossed his arms.  
>"Right, so my names Fred, and my buddies name is Mike!" said the chubby one. "So you all want explore this cave too, huh? Well, these two can't use Waterfall…. How about you?" he asked Aureolin.<br>"Nope," Aureolin said.  
>"Well, luckily I do! And I'll be glad to help! Unlike that jerk…"<br>"Yay! Thank you mister!" Lilly said.  
>"You must be way better than Aureolin to be able to use Waterfall!" Tim said. The guy grinned.<br>"Well let's get going and get to that Pokémon before _that jerk_ does," Aureolin.  
>"Yes! Right! Let's run!" Fred ran off and they all ran after.<br>"Aww, do we really have to?" Lilly asked. They went into a tunnel, and Fred gasped from exhaustion.  
>"Man… I think it we would have a better chance to hope he got lost then to catch up to him," Fred said.<br>"I agree!" Lilly said.  
>"Yeah! So let's walk. We should've never listened to Aureolin," Tim said.<br>"So spooky…" Lilly said. A Zubat popped up and she screamed. Aureolin sent out Spike and Tundershocked it, which made it go away.  
>"I could've done that!" Tim yelled.<br>"Whatever, let's just keep going," Aureolin said. They walked and ran into a Pokémon, but ran away, and ran away from more and more Pokémon. Fred dropped to the floor, dripping in sweat, while everyone else sat down for a bit of a rest.  
>"Aww man… Does anyone have a Repel?" Fred asked.<br>"Not me," Aureolin said.  
>"What's a Repel?" Lilly asked. Timmy looked confused as well.<br>"Fffffffffuuuu…" Fred started to say. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter. Let's continue on!" They had gotten turned around for some time, but then, they found another tunnel. After going through another tunnel, they find themselves outside. "Ahh!" Fred laid down on his back. "Let's rest here for a bit."  
>"Great idea!" Lilly said. She sat down under a shady tree and sighed. Timmy joined her. Aureolin just crossed his arms and sighed.<p>

After they rested up a bit, they continued on. Fred had a Pokémon used flash, and they continued on in the cave. But then they heard some voices somewhere.  
>"Did you find it yet?"<br>"Not yet. But I'm certain we're close!"  
>"Heh, once we find it, team Domination will no trouble ruling this world!"<br>"Let's get going everyone!"  
>Then it was silent.<br>"Team Domination's here?" Lilly asked.  
>"Oh crap! We got to get out of here now! Team Domination will kill us if we get in the way!" Mike shouted.<br>"No way! Team Domination doesn't scare me! We can teach those bullies a lesson Lilly!" Tim said.  
>"You idiot! Team Domination's no joke! They won't care if you're a child or a woman or very old, they will kill you!" Aureolin shouted.<br>"Coward!"  
>"Listen, right now it's best we avoid them, and get Jirachi outta here before they get the chance to get to it!"<br>"No! No, we need to leave. Now!" Mike shouted. He remembers the time team Domination came and killed his sister for getting in the way. Mike doesn't want to be next. He ran the way they came and left.  
>"Listen kids, Aureolin is right. We don't want to start trouble with those thugs. We'll just get our wish and tell it to leave now," Fred said.<br>"Fine…" Tim said.

They went deeper underground. They ran from Pokémon after Pokémon. They finally hit water. Aureolin and Lilly got on Croc, while Timmy and Fred got on Seel. As they continued on, Aureolin wondered how Gray was doing. It has been awhile since he's seen him. There has been a lot that's happened. He couldn't wait to face him again, since what he said the last time they battled. Aureolin also remembered that Rick said he saved him. He wondered why. Well, whatever the reason, Aureolin figures he should repay him somehow. If it wasn't for him, Aureolin would've lost his Pokémon. "Of course! He didn't want to lose his rival!" Aureolin thought.  
>"Dang, another dead end!" Fred shouted. Seems Fred got off his Seel to check the land out. He got back on it. "Well, let's go Seel!" Then they continued on. They've gotten lost a bit, but then found a part were to go to the upper floor. They found the exit, but they went the water route again. They ran into a Goldeen. Lilly wanted to catch it, but Fred and Aureolin said that they have no time. They appeared in front of a huge waterfall.<br>"Woah!" Lilly exclaimed.  
>"Alright Seel! Waterfall!" Fred shouted. Then Seel and the ones who were on him were lifted up. "I'll be right back for you two!"<br>"Okay!" Lilly said. "You're so quiet."  
>"You're so talkative…" Aureolin said.<br>"I am!"  
>"Seel is coming back down!" Fred said. After a while, Fred came back down and Aureolin and Lilly hoped on Seel. Then Aureolin returned Croc and they got lifted up the waterfall. Timmy and Fred were hanging onto a Tentacruel. Lilly and Aureolin got back onto Croc and the other two went back on Seel. After returning the Tentacruel, they continued surfing and running away from Pokémon. They finally made it to another tunnel on land. This is the place where they really got lost. It took them hours and hours till they found the next place. Luckily, once they got above, they found where to go next easier. When they went right however, they ran into team domination.<p>

Team Domination finally blasted a big hole through the wall with some Hyper Beams, but then the cave shook and some rock crushed Timmy.  
>"Timmy!" Lily shouted. All the team Domination members turned around.<br>"Who let the brats in?"  
>"Look! It's that guy! That spiky haired man!"<br>"Looks like it's our lucky day!" But Aureolin was paying no mind. He looked at Timmy with a horrified look. It reminded him of his mother's when she died. Aureolin got lost in memories. He blames himself. He never should've brought the kids with him. Then Ariel brought him back with a Powder Snow attack.  
>"…When did you get out your pokeball?" Ariel spoke and nodded. She seemed determined to help Aureolin. Fred sent out all his Pokémon, and Lilly sent out hers and Timmy's out.<br>"Listen man, I'm counting on you. Go get Jirachi outta here. We can distract them," Fred said. He looked at Lilly, who had tears in her eyes and nodded at him. Aureolin sent out his Pokémon, and told them to help with the distraction. There where attacks flying everywhere. Aureolin slowly crouched down to the ground and crawled through everyone.  
>"Great job Aerodactyl!"<br>"Keep it up Raticate!"  
>"Now kill them Sneasel!"<br>Aureolin finally crawled behind everyone and was now sitting in the tunnel heaving. He almost got hit a couple times, but still made it. Aureolin looked back at the battle. There was a Feraligatr and Kadabra in there fighting. They seemed somehow familiar to him, but he figured team Domination stole them. But they were fighting against them. The wild Pokémon seem to be fighting team Domination too for wrecking their home, but they weren't helping much.  
>"Guys, I'm going on ahead to get Jirachi!"<br>"There are girls here too, you moron!"  
>"Whatever!"<br>"Oh no!" Aureolin thought. He closed his eyes.  
>"Hey! A Jynx blocked the exit! I need another blast to this wall!"<br>Aureolin opened his eyes, and saw Ariel there. She quickly pointed for Aureolin to go and he nodded.  
>"Sing when I leave," Aureolin whispered. She nodded. Then he ran off, while she tried to hold the wall with Confusion. But the Hyper Beam was too much. She then started to sing.<br>"Stop it! Hyper… Beam it. Gara…dos." It then got shot again and fainted. Luckily, everyone fell asleep except for Aureolin. He even covered his ears in case of echo. When he arrived out the other side, he gently got his ears off his hands, and then he looked around. There he found Jirachi, sleeping.


	27. The True Wish

Aureolin looked back toward the way he came in. He could barely see, but he noticed Ariel was successful. Though he also noticed Ariel was out cold, but for now Aureolin knew now was not the time to worry. He put his attention back to Jirachi and moved back a bit when he saw that it was awake. It yawned.  
><em>"Hmm… so sleepy."<em> Aureolin looked around, though nobody seemed to be here. _"Hello! This is Jirachi! I'm speaking to you telepathically!" _Aureolin looked at Jirachi with a confused look. _"That voice has awoken me, so I am able to grant any wish for now! So what will it be?"_  
>"I wish for you to leave! Now!" Aureolin shouted. Someone behind the boulders made a sound but it was blocked out by Jirachi's laugh.<br>_"Come now. I'll leave, but you don't want to miss out on a wish do you?"_ Aureolin thought Jirachi did have a point, but now is not the time for this. While he was thinking, he noticed a hole in the cave's ceiling. The cold night air was coming in.  
><em>"…Was that how team Domination found Jirachi?"<em> Aureolin wondered. "I wish to be the Pokémon League Champion!" Aureolin shouted. He hoped to just get this over with.

Gray came into this cave when he heard about Jirachi. He's been looking for a while and team Domination led him right to it. Though now he has to deal with Aureolin, but he was the reason he was able to get in unnoticed. When he came in, Gray rushed behind a rock and hid to see what Aureolin was up to, but he figured now it was time to step in. Although he was a bit sleepy when Ariel sang, but lucky he and his Fang where able to cover their ears in time to be able to stay awake. When he was going to call Fang to do something however, Jirachi laughed again. From Aureolin's irritated look on his face, Gray wondered if it was toying with him. Though what really happened is Jirachi knew that what Aureolin wished for wasn't what he wanted.  
><em>"It's just you and me here, right? So you can be honest with me! So what do you wish for?" <em>Jirachi asked Aureolin. Aureolin looked to the ground, while Gray let out a yawn.  
>"Alright… I wish that for once…" Aureolin passed a bit, and then said more quietly, "that Gray could be happy. I want to see him smile."<p>

All that echoed in Gray's head was those words. He was so out of it, he thought he imagined it.  
><em>"Pull yourself together!"<em> Gray told himself.  
>"Don't get me wrong! I just want to see him happy because… he always seems upset about something," Aureolin said. Aureolin wondered if Gray was happy, would he accept the Togepi. He was willing to tell the Jirachi that, if it still wasn't convinced. Gray crossed his arms with an angry look on his face, though Fang agreed with Aureolin. Jirachi told Aureolin, <em>"Is that so? Well, if that is what you really want, then I'm you'll be able to make it come true by yourself!"<em>  
>"…What?" Aureolin asked. Aureolin know what was coming now and gave Jirachi an un-amused look.<br>_"Well, I guess I should go now! It was great meeting you Aureolin. I hope we meet again someday!" _Then it busted out at the top of the cave and flew off. The force was so powerful it shook the whole cave. The cave seemed to be clasping. Team Domination was waking up, and when they noticed this, they returned the Pokémon they had and got out. Fred woke up and took Lilly and retreated with all his, Timmy's and Lilly's Pokémon out the cave. Aureolin put Ariel her ball, but then was knocked out when a rock from behind busted up from the fall and some good rock chucks hit him from behind. Rocky and Croc came, along with a Dragonair. Aureolin's Pokémon glared at Gray.  
>"What are you doing? Get your fainted teammates and I'll get us all out of here!" Rocky and Croc gave him a glare, before doing what was told. "You too!" he told the Dragonair. Once all the Pokémon were here, Gray used an Escape Rope and they were all back in front of the entrance of the cave. Aureolin woke up and found the cave completely destroyed. He sighed and looked around. All his Pokémon surrounded him, but only Croc and Rocky were conscious. They were really worn out.<br>"How did you two do this?" Aureolin asked. Rocky and Croc yelled at him, but he has no idea what they were saying. Aureolin rubbed the back of his head, but when he pulled back he found blood. "Let's just get to the Pokémon Center."

Aureolin then returned all his Pokémon and walked back to the Pokecenter in Equitique. There he found Fred and Lilly.  
>"So what happened bud?" Fred asked.<br>"It left…" Aureolin said.  
>"Did you get a wish in at least?"<br>"…Tried."  
>"Oh man! It was probably because of the danger we were in that nobody got their wish. Those jerks…" Lilly hasn't said a thing and just continued to weep, and Aureolin could only guess why. He didn't want to know what happened to Timothy, but Fred had to tell him, "Sorry your friend didn't make it…" While he found the kid really annoying, he never wished for this to happen to him. Aureolin looked out at the sky with a bored look on his face. He thought back to Jirachi as he glared at the stars. "What a waste of time. That thing couldn't grant wishes. The whole thing was probably some bull crap rumor someone started for laughs," Aureolin thought to himself. He really thought that Jirachi's stupid. It was something he wanted, but he was never able to make Gray happy.<p>

"We all should just go home… so we don't end up like Timmy," Lilly finally said.  
>"No way! Just because we go through some bad times doesn't mean we'll quit! We have to learn from this and get stro-" Fred started.<br>"IT ISN'T A GAME!" Lilly started to weep.  
>"Course it's not. It's life…" Aureolin said. He still wasn't looking at them. He got up and was about to leave.<br>"Yeah… So we should all just go home and stop traveling. It's not safe, especially since team Domination's around!" Lilly said.  
>"Even if you return home, you can still die…" Then he left. Aureolin was glad he was out of there. It was all too painful to be around them and he just wanted to leave. But then Fred came out.<br>"Hey, I don't think making her have more fears is gonna help her out, you know?"  
>"Right…"<br>"I'm sure right now all she needs is to think, and have someone to talk to when she needs to. Maybe she can have your number? Give it to me. I'll give it to her! Then we all can talk to each other any time."  
>"Hey Fred… Ever had someone close to you die?" Fred was pretty socked by the question and didn't say anything. "Never mind." Aureolin then gave him his number.<br>"It's why I started my journey…" Fred then went back inside. After that, Aureolin sent out Rocky to walk by his side and left.

Gray had used an Abra to teleport back to Mahogany town. He glared at the stars and remembered all that he went through with Aureolin. Then he looked at the pokeball that contained the Pokémon Aureolin gave him. "I just don't understand…" he thought to himself. Being happy… Gray doesn't remember the last time he- he can't even think of a time when he was happy. There's also the fact that Aureolin wants to see him smile? Gray attempted to smile, but it only caused a couple of kids walking by to laugh at the stupid face he was making. He gave them a mean look, but they couldn't find him scary at all anymore. The kids just continued what they were doing while laughing. Gray went somewhere to be alone to try and get it right. Even if Aureolin can be pretty annoying with telling him what to do, Gray still finds it amazing how calm and carefree he is, and believes he knows what he's saying sometimes. Gray sticking that the Pokémon was just toying with him, and he believes Aureolin doesn't deserve that. Besides, Gray would like to be happy for once as well.


	28. Heartbroken Sandshrew and Raging Horror

Amber and Snow where about to leave, when a boy challenged Amber to a battle. They agreed to have the battle on the route that leads to Lake of Rage. The boy had only had three Pokémon, so they agreed on a three on three match. Amber sent out Princess, and whipped the floor with him. Although he was really hard on his last Pokémon, a Sandshrew.  
>"Man, you are worthless! If you did what I told you, we wouldn't have lost!" The Sandshrew looked down with a sad look.<br>"Hey, if you weren't so weak and had a badge, it might have listened to you. But with that attitude, I wouldn't listen to a single word you say if I were your Pokémon," Amber said.  
>"If that stupid Sandshrew really thinks badges are needed to listen to me, then it can go die in the wild!" Then the kid broke his pokeball and left.<br>"Why did he do that? I mean, he just broke another trainer's pokeball," Snow said.  
>"…It's a female," Amber said.<br>"Seriously? You still care about that?"  
>"Of course not. I still have Cobalt, right? I was talking to myself." The Sandshrew was just sitting there sadly staring at the ground.<br>"Maybe we should try giving it back to his original trainer…"  
>"It would be easier trying to find a needle in a haystack. We don't even know who it is!"<br>"Well, maybe the ones who work in the trading department know."  
>"I guess it's worth a shot." Amber got out a pokeball. "Hey Sandshrew, wanna go back to your other friend?" The Sandshrew didn't respond at all. Amber then just toss the ball and Sandshrew when in without no trouble.<br>"Oh… I bet the poor thing feels so unwanted. I mean, being given away, then abandoned."

Amber and Snow were on their way back to the Pokecenter, when a couple of officers ran by.  
>"That team Domination!"<br>"Too bad Madeline is out now!" The girls both looked at each other and agreed to go see what's going on, so they followed the officers that were heading toward the Lake of Rage. They were horrified when they arrived.  
>"How awful…" Snow said. There was blood and bodies everywhere. They were standing in front of none other than team Domination. The gang seemed to have control of an army of Gyarados.<br>"Well, it seems you two lovely ladies wanted to see the lake. Sorry to disappoint, but you're going to have to leave, unless you have an early death wish." The members of team Domination laughed. Amber didn't back up, but Snow backed up with the look of horror on her face. Amber was pissed about what team Domination did; this and that they wouldn't take them seriously. She sent out Cobalt, that was a Pikachu now. Seeing her friend not back down made Snow send out Storm, which had evolved into an Ampharos. Though, Snow was still frightened, so she didn't do a thing. Amber instructed Cobalt to use Thunderbolt, and it ko'ed a Gyarados, but then others attacked with Thrash and knocked out Cobalt and Storm.  
>"Oh no! I didn't do a thing," Snow thought.<br>"Well, it's nice of you to give us your Pokémon," a woman of team Domination said. She was holding some strange looking ball. A guy with a white coat and black hair in the gang smiled and said,  
>"Our group worked hard developing this kind of ball. Do you want to know what it does?"<br>"Steals Pokémon?" Amber shouted.  
>"Smart girl. Right on the mark. But there's more to it than that."<br>"L-like what?" Snow asked. The man chuckled.  
>"Well, after someone nabbed a Masterball from some rich moron, we began to study on it to see how it works and what it's made from." Snow gasped and backed up more.<br>"So you didn't even need to weaken our Pokémon!"  
>"Well, what fun would that be?"<br>"The truth is I was testing if it'd be worth it using this. I don't think so. I only had this out so I wouldn't miss a chance. Let's just cadge them up," the woman said.  
>"Good thinking! Since we need to make a lot more due to being a somewhat recent development, not wasting them is smart." Then a Dragonair came out of nowhere and nabbed the ball and disappeared into the water. "What! Get that Dragonair!" Then a Magneton KO'ed a Gyarados with Thuderbolt. Couple of Gyarados used Thrash on it, but it had little effect. The Magneton used it Leftovers and quickly got rid some of them. Then they all noticed Gray. He was standing there with the ball in hand and the Dragonair by his side.<p>

"Oh Gray! Thank you!" Snow shouted.  
>"We didn't need your help…" Amber said. She sent out all her Pokémon. Snow sent all her Pokémon out too.<br>"Little slow on the getting it together aren't we? I mean waiting till your boyfriend to come to send out all your Pokémon," a guy on team Domination said.  
>"Please. I came and stopped you because I hate you jerks, not to show off to these girls," Gray said.<br>"It doesn't matter. Look around. You're way out numbered. We still got tons of Gyaradoss and have way more Pokémon then you'll ever dream of." All the team Domination members around them held up some of their pokeballs. "Do you really want to mess with us?" Gray, Snow and Amber just stood there and didn't move. "So just give me back my ball and all your Pokémon and we'll be on our way. How does that sound?" the woman asked. Then an Aerodactyl used Thunder Fang on a Gyarados, another Gyarados used Ice Fang on team Domination's Gyarados, a Dragonite used Thunder on another Gyarados, and a Dragonair used Thunderbolt on a Gyarados. Everyone looked around and saw Lance riding on a Charizard. Pryce was running toward the area too.  
>"You vile monsters! You stole team Rocket's plan years ago and forced these Gyarados to evolve though rage and took them for yourself! You're gonna pay!" Lance shouted. Since a League Champ was here and Pryce was on his way, the leader thought it best to leave.<br>"We have nothing else to do here. Let's go," the leader said. They all returned the Gyarados and got on Pokémon that could fly and left. Lance then went after them with his Pokémon.

Pryce got there and shouted, "What do you youngsters think you were doing?"  
>"Stopping team Domination," replied Amber.<br>"Do you really think you can do that? They have millions of members around and don't play around. Just look around here!"  
>"I've seen the mess those jerks made, but that just makes me want to stop them more." Pryce sighed.<br>"You're not getting it. Trained officers have fallen being way less reckless than you trainers. You're lucky when we came when we did." Then Pryce started to leave.  
>"You came here too."<br>"Of course, Lance and I kept in touch and thought of a way to take them down. There are also other officers that are around that would've came out and surprised those brutes. We thought ahead unlike you three who just rushed in recklessly. Think about what would've happened if we hadn't come." Then Pryce left. Gray had not listened to a word Pryce said and was just staring in the direction that team Domination and Lance left.  
><em>"Such a stuck up jerk…"<em> he thought. Amber crossed her arms and glared at Pryce. Snow put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"He's right you know. We were really lucky," she said. "Come on, let's go see who Sandshrew's original trainer is."<br>"Okay…" Snow waved at Gray with a smile and said, "We'll see you later, and good luck." Gray looked for a bit in their direction and held up his hand. After that the girls left.

They went to the top floor of the Pokecenter where they did trades. Amber had the Sandshrew in her arms, and it still looked pretty upset. Snow asked if she know what trainer could've belonged to this Sandshrew.  
>"Well, there was a trade for a Sandshrew made here not too long ago," she said.<br>"Really? What was the guy's name? Where did he trade from? Did they swap numbers?" Snow asked.  
>"I believe his name was Ken and he was somewhere in Kanto. That is all I know."<br>"Oh… Okay. Thank you." They went down to the bottom floor and sat at a table.  
>"Guess I just have to keep it then," Amber said.<br>"Well, since you caught it, it is yours. Are you going to name it?" Snow asked.  
>"I think Toph sounds like a good name. What you think?" she asked the Sandshrew. Though it did not answer and continued to mope.<br>"I know!" Snow dug around her bag until she found an apple.  
>"Here Sandshrew! I'm sure you'll feel better after you eat!" Snow held out the apple to the Sandshrew, but it didn't eat. Amber returned her into the pokeball.<br>"Let's just get going."  
>"All right…"<p> 


	29. Trade Evolution

Aureolin spent the night at the Pokémon center and headed out the next morning. With all that's happened, Aureolin is glad to be back on the road again. Team Domination has been appearing a lot lately and Aureolin wonders why. Right now, he figures he should just travel alone. He did tell Rocky to be cautious, and with how things have been going lately, Aureolin is putting up his guard. Luckily though, nothing had happened on his journey to Mahogany town. Before he got into town, he saw Gray and another guy.  
>"That's a pretty powerful Kadabra you got there, but it would be even stronger if you evolve it," the guy said. Then the man left. Gray looked around, and saw Aureolin. Then, he ran up to him.<br>"How do I evolve a Kadabra?" Gray asked.  
>"…You have to trade," Aureolin said. Gray crossed his arms and mumbled, "Really?"<br>"Listen, I've been wanting to evolve my Graveler, so why don't we just touch trade?" Gray looked at Aureolin with a confused look.  
>"Touch trade? What's that?"<br>"… Trading a Pokémon to another person then immediately sending the Pokémon back."  
>"Well then, that sounds fine by me. Let's do it then."<p>

They both went into the Pokémon center in Mahogany town. There, they found a trading machine and placed Trick on one side, and Rocky on the other. Then once they both pressed a button, the pokeballs went through the machine and appeared on the other side. Then the Pokémon traded both immediately came out their balls and evolved. Trick was now an Alakazam and Rocky was a Golem.  
>"Alright, Trick looks way more powerful now!" Gray said. Aureolin returned Trick and placed it back into his ball. Gray returned Rocky and also placed on back on the machine. After they pressed the button again, the Pokémon returned to their original trainers. Gray sent out Trick again and marveled at him for a bit.<br>"…So do you want to battle?" Aureolin asked.  
>"I just got done with a battle. Give me a break, will ya?" Gray snapped. Gray turned his back to Aureolin and crossed his arms.<br>"Fine… You're welcome." After that Aureolin left the Pokémon center. Gray was grateful for this. Could say he was glad to have gotten an Alakazam. But why couldn't he smile?

Aureolin did notice that Gray was acting strange just now. Even if he did just battle, he would surely tell him to wait till his Pokémon were healed or challenged him later. Aureolin thought that's what he wanted, since he usually challenged him to a battle when they see each other. He didn't dwell on it too long, and cleared his mind by battling trainers on the route leading up to the Lake of Rage. After that, he felt ready to battle Pryce, so he headed to the gym. Though, before he got to Mahogany, a couple had stopped him. They held each other's hand and both where holding a pokeball in the other.  
>"Hello. My name is Maria and this is my fiancé Jake. We would like to have a double battle if that is okay with you."<br>_"Like I have a choice…"_Aureolin thought. "Fine by m-."  
>"Wait! I'll battle with him!" someone shouted. They all turned around and saw Gray running towards them.<br>"Well isn't that nice? A friend of his has come to battle with him," Maria said.  
>"Yes, very," Jake said. Aureolin looked at him with a confused look as he got beside him. "So each person will only send out one Pokémon, and once both Pokémon from one side has been knocked out, that's it. Fine with you two?" Aureolin nodded and gray replied with a, "Sure." Then they both sent out there Pokémon, which were a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen.<br>"What an original couple…" Aureolin sarcastically thought. Gray had sent out Trick. At first, Aureolin thought it would be best to go with Rocky. Besides having a type advantage with both of them, he figured Rocky can help with Trick's weaknesses and vice-versa. But quickly changed his mind when he noticed Rocky isn't good for double battles. So Aureolin sent out Croc instead.

Gray told Trick to attack Nidoking with Psybeam. The couple quickly countered with Nidoking using Helping Hand and Nidoqueen using Bite. Tricks attack hit luckily, but it got heavily damaged. Croc sent a Water Gun towards Nidoqueen, but the couple attacked with the same combination on Croc that they did with Trick, but Nidoking was the one who attacked, and with a Horn Attack. Next, a Pybeam was sent to Nidoking, which defiantly weakened it. Nidoqueen fainted with a Water Gun sent by Croc, and Trick got knocked out by a Horn Attack by Nidoking. Aureolin wished he could've defended Trick, but Croc was too far away and was using Water Gun at the time. Gray returned his Alakazam, crossed his arms, and continued watching the battle with an angry look. None of them paid any mind to Gray.  
>"Good luck, Jack my love!" Maria said. Gray just rolled his eyes.<br>"Thank you, darling!" Jake replied. Croc got hit by another Horn attack, but she then knocked the Nidoking out with Water Gun.  
>"Heh, it looks like we need to work on our combinations more," Jake said.<br>"Yes, well I had a wonderful time regardless," Maria said.  
>"So did I. Let's battle again someday."<br>"Okay," Aureolin said.  
>"Whatever," Gray said. With that, they exchanged numbers. Then the couple said their goodbyes and left.<p>

Gray turned to Aureolin and said, "Hey! I… shouldn't have snapped at you before in the Pokecenter, so…" Gray crossed his arms and looked away from Aureolin. "Sorry." Aureolin stared at him with a puzzled look. Surely, he was a lot meaner to him before this and never apologized. It was quite odd to hear him doing it now. Aureolin faced back to Mahogany town.  
>"It's no big deal…" Aureolin said. Then he started to leave. Gray quickly turned back to Aureolin.<br>"Also!" Gray shouted. Aureolin stopped and turned and looked at Gray. It was silent for a bit, and Aureolin was about to ask what he want, but Gray finally said, "Great battling." Gray then turned away from Aureolin and crossed his arms. "And thanks for trading with me…" he said more quietly. Aureolin stared at him dumfounded.  
>"You did all the work, really," Aureolin thought. "Glad to help. It did get me a Golem after all," Aureolin said. After that Aureolin left and went to the pokecenter. On his way there though, he got a call, so he answered it.<br>"Hey Aureolin! How are you doing?" It was Natasha.  
>"Pretty good, on my way to get my seventh badge," Aureolin said.<br>"Really? Well I've gotten all eight!"  
>"Great job, Natasha!"<br>"Thanks. Well, I should get going. Good luck with getting all the badges Aureolin."  
>"Thanks."<p>

With all his Pokémon healed up and ready to go, he headed to the gym. When he got there, there was a guy there who told Aureolin that Pryce was an ice-type leader and told him what to avoid and use and wished him luck. Aureolin thanked him and went on his way. When he went toward the gym leader, Gray entered.  
>"Oh! Another challenger?" the gym helper asked.<br>"No. Is there a way to watch gym battles from here?" Gray asked.  
>"Well yes. We have a little water-proof TV up there so challengers can watch the battle while waiting for their own. All gyms do that."<br>"Right." Aureolin was skating though the ice, with much difficulty. He doesn't know how many times he's fallen, and now has Ariel helping him out on the ice. Most of the gym trainers doubted that Aureolin could find his way to Pryce at all. But after battling all the trainers there and figuring out what all to do, Aureolin finally found himself in front of Pryce, as well as being a bit better with not falling on the ice.


	30. The Battle of Ice

Gray waited in the frozen gym to see Aureolin on the screen. Aureolin had really grown on Gray, though he'd never admit it. It probably started when Aureolin told said to him, _"But you never were pathetic… you never gave up and never let anyone push you around." _With the life he lived and the people he was around, he never thought much of himself. But now he sees himself in a new light. There's also the fact that shows Aureolin does care about him, but Gray never understood why. It was somewhat irritating that he's been so kind to him, when Gray hasn't done anything for him. Yet, it was nice to have someone Gray could rely on. He looked up at the TV screen, and it was still black. But then, Aureolin came back to the entrance of the gym. Gray was a bit surprised by this and moved back, while Aureolin gave him a confused look.  
>"I've forgotten to pay you back for that meal. So that's why I'm here!" Gray said. Gray gave him some pokedollars and left. After that he left.<p>

Aureolin took the pokedollars and looked at it with confusion. After a while, he remembers what Gray was talking about.  
>"Took him long enough…" he thought. Sometime ago, he'd lost hope that he'll get paid back and had told himself he's never going to buy something for him ever again. With a sigh, he put away the money and healed his Pokémon. After that he went back to face Pryce. The agreed on a three on three and Aureolin started out with Spike. Pryce sent out a Seel. Aureolin started out by having Spike use Thudershock. Seel then used Hail. Spike used Thudershock again and Seel was getting weak, but then it used Rest and recovered all its health. Thundershock was used, but then Seel used Snore. Seel's, health was back where it was when it woke up, it was hit with Thundershock again and got paralyzed and was unable to move. Seel finally fainted with a last Tundershock. Pryce sent out Dewgong, so Aureolin returned Spike and sent out Chuck. Aureolin told Chuck to use Close Combat and it knocked out Dewgong in one hit. Piloswine was sent out next, but it was unable to do a thing, since it fainted because of Chuck's Close Combat. Pryce smiled at Aureolin.<br>"Great job. You are worthy of this badge," he said. Then Pryce gave Aureolin the Glacier Badge. Aureolin thanked him and left the gym.

Aureolin was now at the Pokémon center with his Pokémon fully healed. He couldn't believe that he just needs one more badge to have them all and be able to enter the Pokémon league. It has been a long road for him and difficult road for him, but it was all worth it, he believes. Aureolin looked out the window of the Pokémon center. It was now dark outside, so he figured he should stay here for the night and continue onto Blackthorn tomorrow morning. So he got a room in the pokcenter and laid in his bed. But he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about all that has happened to him to this point. Then his mind wondered to Lilly, and he wanted to know how she was doing. Once he was able to get all that off his mind however, he was able to drift to sleep. The next morning, Aureolin got up, sent out Rocky to walk with and headed out. While continuing on his journey, he found Jasmine and a group of people sitting around. They all looked bummed out, and Jasmine looked really upset. Aureolin walked up to her and asked, "Is everything alright?" She looked away.  
>"Not necessarily…" she said. Everyone else around stood quiet. "Amphy… We've found some team Domination goons here, and I asked to see him, but…" She wrapped her arms around her head and buried her head in her knees. "She attacked all of us, and wouldn't listen to a word I'd tell her. Only there's." Jasmine started to weep. "Amphy…" Aureolin stared at her with horror and disbelief. They're able to control other people's Pokémon? What if they get one of his Pokémon? Aureolin sat down on the ground and just looked at it. Rocky started talking and flexing all his arms at him. Aureolin looked up to him and quietly asked, "You're saying you'll protect everyone?" Rocky nodded. Then he took out his badge case from his bag and shook it at him. Aureolin understood then that Rocky didn't want his and everyone else's hard work to be for nothing. He nodded his head and took the badge case. Before he left, he told Jasmine, "Savannah told me to tell you to be safe and she believes in you." She sat there quiet and not a sound could be heard from her.<p>

After walking on the route for a while, he found a cave. Aureolin thought it was going to be an ordinary cave, so he wasn't expecting to walk on some ice and land on his face. Rocky stopped in front of the ice and looked at it with a disapproved look.  
>"Oww," Aureolin whined. He sat up and rubbed his face. "Ugg… More ice puzzles. You gotta be kidding me," Aureolin silently said to himself. Even though he was able to maneuver though the gym's ice maze, he was still a bit shake on ice. Once he saw how unhappy Rocky looked in here, Aureolin returned him. Aureolin thought the worst had happened when Gray showed up.<br>"You have trouble on ice? Gezz, how'd you get through Mahogany's gym?" Gray said. Aureolin looked down and away from Gray. It was even embarrassing thinking about how he made it through that gym, and Aureolin thinks he went through enough torment when he had to go through the gym with Ariel. Gray skated over to Aureolin and held out a hand. "Give me your hand and I'll get you out of here." Aureolin looked at him for a bit, before grabbing on to his hand. Since Gray lives in Blackthorn, he often went into this cave. A couple times he's been lost, but he was able to get out of it eventually. He now knew the cave like the back of his hand, so he doesn't get lost in it anymore. Gray also easily gets through the ice too. Aureolin slammed him into a wall and looked down and away with a silent apology. With Aureolin being so horrible at it, he finally had it, and forced Aureolin on his back.  
>"Be still!" Gray demanded. Aureolin was at first very uncomfortable with this and was holding on tight. After a while though, he got used to the ride and found it enjoyable. Then he spotted something one the ground. Once Aureolin pointed it out to him, Gray put him down and looked at it.<br>"It's the HM for Waterfall."  
>"Okay… What does it do? Does it still work?"<br>"It teaches the move Waterfall to Pokémon and I'm not sure." The disk looks undamaged, but there was only one way to figure it was still useable. Aureolin sent out Croc and used the HM on her, and she learned it. "Looks like it does…" He handed it towards Gray.  
>"Hey, you're the one that found it, so you should keep it!" Gray shouted.<br>"I don't need it anymore. Just think of it as a thank you gift for getting me out of here."  
>"Fine!" Gray grabbed the disk and threw it in his bag. "Well, let's keep going!" Aureolin nodded, returned Croc and got onto his back again. Some time passed, and they arrived at Blackthorn city.<p> 


End file.
